It's time
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Hitomi hasn't seen Van in 17 years. She returns injured and with a son. What will happen this time?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne! I only own the characters that I create! It would be fun if I did though!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He felt one of his headaches come on. 'This isn't good. I have to get away from here.' The young man looked at his team that was around him cheering and shouting for having won the nationals. "Hey guys I have to go. I promised my mom that I would help her with something." He rushed off toward his house.  
  
There were black men coming toward his house. He didn't want them to get there but he knew that they would. He didn't ever remember having one like this. Most of them were like a dream but this one held urgency behind each coming scene in his mind.  
  
He saw his mother come in from outside. She looked like she had been running home. She had left the track field about ½ an hour ago he knew. He didn't like the looks of this. She turned pale when he saw the men in her house. He knew she could only fight off so many men.  
  
He heard a scream through his mind as he saw the scene change some before him. "NO!" The men in black clothes were in the scene going after his mother.  
  
She had been trying to fight the men off but found that there were too many. He saw fear in her eyes as one of them were pulled a knife and plunged it into her.  
  
Kanzaki Vanel began to run even faster to get to her. "Okaasan!" He ran through the door to see the men running out the back door. The sixteen year old boy looked over his mother very carefully.  
  
Vanel pulled the phone out to dial 911. "No Van. We have to get to Gaia." Her hand lay limply on his arm.  
  
"Mom if I don't then you will die."  
  
"I'll be fine. WE have to get to Gaia. They're going to try." She didn't finish what she was saying because she passed out in her arms.  
  
"Mom don't do this to me. How do I get us there?" His Mom had told him about Gaia and his father but she had never told him how to get there. Vanel made sure that he had properly bandaged her wounds before he carried her to the car. He had to follow his intuition to lead him to his high school track.  
  
"Okay Mom we're here now what do I do?" He whispered as he picked her up.  
  
"Follow your instinct." Something inside him said.  
  
"Okay." He went to the center of the field. "Come on whatever is supposed to happen..." He whispered with urgency.  
  
"Just as he finished speaking a blue pillar of light seemed to take them to another place. He had landed softly enough that but his mother had become even paler. "Come on Mom. You have to make it." He followed the light that seemed to lead out of the trees.  
  
There was a low growl that stopped him just before he stepped into the opening of the woods.  
  
"What are you doing with her?" A pair of yellow eyes greeted him in the shadows of the trees.  
  
"I'm getting my mother some help. Someone tried to kill her." A wolf stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'Hmmm. This boy looks familiar.' The wolf asked the boy. "What is your name boy?" He observed the woman in his arms.  
  
"Kanzaki Vanel. Can we get my mother some help now?" He matched the glower on the wolf's face with his own glare.  
  
'Kanzaki? That means that she has returned.' He thought for just a second. That wouldn't be the lady Hitomi would it?" He asked a little surprised to hear the name after all these years. The legends about the young woman had spread far and wide and were becoming more and more outlandish by the day.  
  
Vanel looked at the wolf only slightly surprised that he knew his mother's name.  
  
"Get on my back." The wolf ordered the boy that stood before him.  
  
"Please hurry." The boy whispered. The wolf didn't miss the whisper.  
  
"I will."  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was stopped by a tall black haired man on a horse in the road. "Rhum where are you going?"  
  
"To get help Lord Van. This woman needs it." Rhum answered.  
  
Van observed the woman in the young man's arms. "Follow me. He ordered her." She looked just like Hitomi but then again sometimes he had a tendency to see things that weren't there. He turned the horse around and led them to a cottage.  
  
The woman looked at him surprised. "Lord Van! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Help this woman." He ordered her before they entered the cottage.  
  
Vanel laid his mother on the indicated bed. The healer went about her work while Van thanked Rhum and dismissed him. "Okay lad what's your name?"  
  
"Kanzaki Vanel." The boy whispered.  
  
Van gave a start when he heard the boy's name. "Did you say Kanzaki?" his face had paled in the dimly lit room. "What happened to her? Who is your father?" He was confused. How was it that this boy had held Hitomi's name. She had promised that he was the only one that she loved. He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace the floor.  
  
Vanel had wine colored eyes that had a mix of jade in them. His hair was a raven black like Van's and he had the physique of a runner.  
  
"She was at home waiting for me to get there from track meet today. We were going to go out to a movie afterwards." He saw the confusion in Van's eyes. "A moving picture." He tried to explain what it was; knowing that Van probably didn't know. "Someone that was dressed in all black and the same colored capes tried to kill her and almost succeeded. She wouldn't let me call the ambulance and said that Gaia was in danger. I'm worried about her Otousan." He whispered the last line and Van barely caught the last one.  
  
"Did you say Otousan?" Van asked the young man. Van thought back to when she had returned to Gaia for a short time.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hitomi can you come back to Gaia for a small visit?" Van whispered into her dream. "We miss you. Merle will drive me crazy if she doesn't get someone to talk to. I can't spend as much time with her as I would like."  
  
Hitomi had answered in her dream that she could and would be happy to. Van had come the next day in Gaian time anyways to get her. For mystic moon time that was about half a day. She was ready and waiting for him in the field where he had first met him.  
  
He had barely touched the ground when she had jumped into his arms toppling him over. "Oh Van I missed you so much!" He could tell that she was crying softly on his shirt.  
  
"Hey I missed you too." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Van how is everyone?" She asked.  
  
"Well everyone is doing alright. Merle is driving us all insane trying to get somebody to pay attention to her. I want you there for a ball that they are getting ready to have. They're trying to marry me off again. I'm not interested in any of the women that they have invited."  
  
"Who's they Van?" she wondered as she sat up.  
  
"They are my advisors." The tone that he said it in made her wince.  
  
"I take it that you don't like them." Hitomi commented.  
  
"No I don't." He answered.  
  
"Let's go before they discover that I've gone missing. We will really have trouble then." Van took her hand and guided her to the center of the field.  
  
The pillar of light picked them up carrying them into the sky.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Vanel took this opportunity to see that Lord Van had grown even paler if that were even possible. He hadn't meant to say it. Otousan had just slipped out. Lord Van ran his hand through his dark black hair. He was still in good shape as he continued to pace the floor. He spoke quietly. "Mama used to call you her angel."  
  
Van smiled slightly at the old name. "She's the only one that ever called me that." The king looked in the direction where the healer was doing her work. "How is she?"  
  
"She's taught her son well. I could use the extra hands sometimes." The woman spoke in a language that Vanel barley understood. He had always thought that his Okaasan stories were just that; stories.  
  
"I thought that they were just stories to be told to me when I was little." Vanel said to no one in particular.  
  
"The stories that you're mother told you are true. I'm sure that she didn't tell you all of them though. She saw things no person should have seen at her age." Van said to him.  
  
"You are about the same age as her. What would make the difference in you seeing them and her seeing them?" Vanel asked.  
  
"It doesn't really. I still have nightmares about what happened during the Great War." Lord Van looked at the young man that had just revealed that he was his son.  
  
"Oh, she does too. She just keeps it all too herself." Vanel went to the bed and held her hand.  
  
"Don't worry she will live." The healer was a worn-out woman as she was made her way to a book shelf that lay untouched for several years it looked like.  
  
"How do you know?" Vanel looked at the woman strangely.  
  
"She is a fighter. I was there during the Great War." She opened the book that she held in her hand to the middle of it.  
  
"You were. Tell me about it." Vanel was becoming more and more interested in what was going on.  
  
Lord Van had stopped pacing by now and sat on one of the chairs that were in the room. Though he knew that people had returned after the war he never knew how many had come home and he like to hear the stories that were told.  
  
"Well I worked in your palace before you were crowned king." She nodded her head to Lord Van. "I was trying to take care of two children mostly by myself because my husband was in the army. That meant he was always on the move." She paused for breath. "On the day of your testing when you disappeared everyone was worried because you had vanished and couldn't be found. You showed up again a little while later but this time there was a girl with you." The woman seemed to stop for breath between every other sentence. "Soon after you finished the rights of Kinghood though we were attacked by invisible Guileless Everyone had run out or so I thought when I found myself trapped behind a locked door. She helped me out of their. She had fought the debris of the falling castle walls to get me out of that room. If it hadn't been for her I wouldn't be here today. It was just before you and she managed to escape and get to safety. After that everything went downhill. Later I wished I had died in there for a while. All of the children were starting to disappear and we didn't know where they were going. My boy was one of the last few that were taken. It broke my heart because he was my whole life. I saw him several years later. He had been brainwashed. He didn't remember where he had grown up, his parentage." Vanel couldn't imagine what it was that the woman that had gone through.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lord Van whispered.  
  
"The return of the seeress/wing goddess; has been foretold."  
  
- - - - Okay this is my first Esca fanfic so just bear with me. I'll be learning the ropes on this story as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry." Lord Van whispered.  
  
"The return of the seeress/wing goddess; has been foretold."  
  
- - - Disclaimer: I don't own them! I only have fun writing them.  
  
Tramie-Don't worry there will be some bonding between the two. It's just really hard to comprehend that you have a son and find out that the woman that you love is dying.  
  
Niffer-I'll tell you a little secret. I've been writing fanfic stories for a while now. This is just the first Escaflowne fic that I have written. If you want to read the other work you'll have to check under my bio. It's not hard to find.  
  
Laura-You're right that will be an interesting thing to explain to Lord Van.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean foretold?" Vanel understood that.  
  
The woman pulled a book out of a bookshelf. She flipped through to a page where the prophecy apparently was. "There will be a time when the past will catch up to the present. The past and present will work together bring a greater good."  
  
"What does that have to do with now?" Lord Van asked the woman.  
  
"I haven't finished." The woman stated. "The light that appears in the sky from the Mystic Moon will take the past and return it to where it belongs. The present will come with it for the first time. It will not know what is to come next but like the past it will know just enough to avert disaster." She stopped reading. "You three must work together. Gaia will depend on you once again."  
  
"I have a track meet this next week." Vanel said.  
  
"We need you here." She looked at the young man who was now pacing. She chuckled at seeing the young man pace. He looked just like Lord Van when he was worried.  
  
"Listen you have to rest. This can't have been easy on you." Lord Van was trying to be comforting. He didn't know how to handle the little problem of a worried son. 'Why didn't she tell me that we had a child together?'  
  
"I can't rest!" Vanel shouted forgetting to keep his voice down. "My mother was almost killed today. She should be in the hospital. The police should be looking through the house trying to find whatever they can who tried to kill her and we're here! She's lying there unconscious. She is barely holding on with her life and yet she expected to once again risk it for this country that she has already done so for!" Vanel ranted on.  
  
Van wasn't used to being yelled at by anyone. He didn't even know how to react. He shook his head. "I don't know why she insisted on coming here instead." Lord Van was saying.  
  
"She said that Gaia was in danger. That we were needed here in fact she insisted on it before she passed out in my arms. You know there were times that I would hear her crying at night in her bed. Whether it was nightmares or from missing you I don't know and I don't care Otousan! All I know is that she is the only thing that I have had to stand on for sixteen years. She's all I want to have to stand on." The young man continued.  
  
"You never wanted to get to know your father?" Lord Van wondered.  
  
"Why would I? I had never seen you or heard from you. You never wrote, never visited. She would whisper your name at times and yet she never received an answer. Where were you? Why weren't you there? What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't come and see me?" Lord Van was barraged with questions.  
  
"I didn't know you existed! How can I do anything when I don't' know you are even around. I haven't been able to talk to her since I last left her there." Lord Van's eyes held a fire in them that the young man would see a lot more of. His voice had even gone up an octave.  
  
"You know there is someone in there that is resting. It is hard to rest when you have two grown men yelling at each other." The healer admonished them. "Now go over there and spend some time with her instead of fighting with each other." The woman knew that the fight was probably going to be far from over.  
  
The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as they joined the woman on the bed. One in silent prayer and the other in utter shock of what was happening.  
  
'Hitomi how could you not tell me? You could have found a way to contact me, why? I think if I had known I would have been able to stop a little of what was happening.' Van didn't understand a lot of what was happening.  
  
Vanel held his mother's hand wishing some of his own energy and his dreams into her. There was nothing either man could do as they watched in though.  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
I looked at the green fields that were all around me. They felt welcoming and happy. Something I had only felt when I watched my son at his birthdays or when he learned how to ride a bike. There were times he would crawl into my bed when I would cry from one of my nightmares or at times missing Van. That brought great sadness when I would try to contact Van and find that once again our link had been severed somehow.  
  
I kept walking through the field and brought to mind the legend of the Elysian Fields in the Greek times. There was a figure under one of the trees just standing there in a white robe. I walked toward the figure wondering who she was.  
  
"Hitomi, come here my child." The woman said to me.  
  
'How does she know my name?' I thought that this was strange but it wasn't that strange considering all that had happened to her in this life time. "Who are you?" I walked closer to the woman only to stop in shock at who I saw. "Grandma what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I've been watching you for a long time. You hold a great sadness deep in your heart but that will be healed."  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't I in the Elysian Fields right now?" She questioned a little surprised.  
  
"You are but it's not time for you to come here. There are two men that love you far too much and a country that needs your help once again." Her grandmother touched her hand gently.  
  
"Grandmother there is only one person on Earth that loves me in the way that you say."  
  
"You're body is no longer on Earth. You are on Gaia."  
  
"How did I get to Gaia?"  
  
"Your son. You ordered him to bring you there rather than to the hospital on Earth."  
  
"But.." Before she could protest she saw a scene happening in one of the lower fountains.  
  
"My mother was almost killed today. She should be in the hospital. The police should be looking through the house trying to find clues as to who did this to her and we're here! She's lying there unconscious. She is barely holding on with her life and yet she is expected to risk her life for this country which she has already done so for!" Vanel shouted to his father.  
  
"Why is he yelling at him?" Hitomi looked at her grandmother.  
  
"Keep watching."  
  
"Why would I? I had never seen you or heard from you. You never wrote, never visited. She would whisper your name at times and yet she never received an answer. Where were you? Why weren't you there? What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't come and see me?" Hitomi shook her head in sorrow. Vanel believed that Van had abandoned them.  
  
"He never abandoned you sweetie." She whispered.  
  
She continued to watch as the fight went on. "I didn't know that you existed! How can I do anything when I don't even know you're around? I haven't been able to talk to her since I last had to leave her there." Lord Van's voice had risen slightly. That wasn't a good sign and Hitomi knew that from experience.  
  
She also observed as a woman told them to quiet down. They both went to her side neither knowing what to say.  
  
The vision disappeared just then. "Why did he get in a fight with his father first time he met him?"  
  
"He's just as hotheaded as his father was at that age. Like father like son. They both need you very much and they both love you." Her grandmother paused and touched where her pendant used to hang. "You're going to need this child."  
  
Everything around her started to disappear. She felt somehow connected again to herself and yet she felt some discomfort as well. "Okaasan. Please be alright." Her son's silent request came.  
  
"Van." The name slipped off her lips as she started to wake up.  
  
"Hitomi." The older Van stated as he looked up at the girl who could barely open her eyes.  
  
"Okaasan you're going to be alright!" he whispered smothering her.  
  
"Van what are you doing fighting with your father already?" She whispered everything finally registering.  
  
Vanel cringed at that. 'How does she always know these things?'  
  
She had opened her eyes now. "Lord Van." She was just getting used to speaking again.  
  
She was met with his heart melting smile. "You know you just might have to call him something else of you want us to know who you're talking to."  
  
"No I don't think I will. I'll just call you Fanel." She teased lightly.  
  
The woman entered into the house. "Ah I see that she has made it." The woman looked with pleasure at the beautiful woman that lay on the bed.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered before she went into a restful sleep. - - - - I hope you guys like this chapter. It was kind of interesting to write and it should be interesting to see where this story goes. I'm still trying to work that out. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Van what are you doing fighting with your father already?" She whispered everything finally registering.  
  
Vanel cringed at that. 'How does she always know these things?'  
  
She had opened her eyes now. "Lord Van." She was just getting used to speaking again.  
  
She was met with his heart melting smile. "You know you just might have to call him something else if you want us to know who you're talking to."  
  
"No I don't think I will. I'll just call you Fanel." She teased lightly.  
  
The woman entered into the house. "Ah I see that she has made it." The woman looked with pleasure at the beautiful woman that lay on the bed.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered before she went into a restful sleep. - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! I just like to write them!  
  
=p- I'll cover how she tries to explain him in this chapter. We all knew that I would have to cover it soon anyhow.  
  
Tramie- I hope to see a lot more movement in this chapter! I don't know exactly where it goes until I sit down and write it! Thank you for editing the chapter for me but when you sent it to both of the e-mail addresses it pulled the same encoded thing on me and I can't figure out how to disable it. I'm so very sorry about that? I want to cry!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hitomi when were you planning on telling me about Vanel?" They were walking in the forest a little away from everyone.  
  
"Van I didn't know how to tell you then that I was pregnant and when you had to leave E... the Mystic Moon so suddenly because of disaster I wasn't able to. I was getting ready to tell you when Merle called you back. I didn't want you to go." Hitomi answered with that far away look that she sometimes held in her eyes.  
  
"What happened? You couldn't have told me through our link?" he asked his voice slightly rose at the thought of not knowing that he had a son for all of these years.  
  
"Van I tried but after you left I couldn't contact you for some reason." She had stopped and stepped away from him.  
  
Van ran a hand through his hair and to Hitomi it was creepy. Vanel acted just like Van. She had known that she just didn't realize how much Vanel was like his father. "What?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him.  
  
"You know that he's just like you." She whispered.  
  
"How much trouble has he given you?" Van asked out of the blue it seemed to her.  
  
"What do you mean how much trouble has he given me?"  
  
"When I was his age I was fighting a war before that however I gave my guards and Balgus a world of trouble." Van stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"He's given me some but then again he is a teenager. They give trouble sometimes." He knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth.  
  
"You know you were always the worst liar I've ever seen. What was the last thing that he did?"  
  
Hitomi gulped. She didn't want to tell him for fear of his reaction. "He. he" She began rather hesitantly.  
  
"Hitomi?" He raised his eyebrows waiting on a response.  
  
"He.." She paused. "is right behind you."  
  
"What business of yours is what I did last time?" Vanel asked with a dangerous fire in his eyes.  
  
"I'm your father. I need to know what to be prepared for."  
  
"My Otousan would have come to us and not left us alone all of those years." Vanel's tone was dangerously low.  
  
"Vanel." Hitomi warned before she stepped in between them.  
  
"Hitomi it's alright." Lord Van tried to reassure her before she shook her head that it wasn't.  
  
"He didn't abandon you. I couldn't contact him."  
  
"So I heard while you were talking to him." Vanel shot to his mother.  
  
"You talk to your Okaasan respectfully or I'll."  
  
"You'll what! Not allow me to run a kingdom that I don't want! Throw me over your knees and spank me like a five year old? I don't think it works that way." Vanel shot back at his father. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was speaking his native tongue or the fact that his father barely understood the language.  
  
"Hitomi stepped in between the two. "Vanel don't you talk to your father that way. I taught you better than that." She scolded her son before she turned to the king. "He isn't going to act as one of your subjects. He hasn't had a father tell him what to do for the last 16 years. He doesn't listen to his teachers half the time." She turned around and led the way out of the forest. "Don't we have to get to Fanelia?"  
  
Half a day later they arrived in Fanelia. "You ready Hitomi?" Lord Van whispered in her ear. She was sitting on the same horse as Van while Vanel rode the horse that the woman had lent them.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered. "Vanel watch what you say here."  
  
Vanel shook his head in agreement. There was something in her eyes that said, "If you don't obey then you'll regret it." She didn't get that look in her eyes very often.  
  
The crowds seemed to separate as the entered the city gates. Some of the older people recognized her as they bowed to the passing riders.  
  
There were murmurs going all around the people that they passed. The young man that followed them looked suspiciously like their king. Someone in the crowd threw a bouquet of flowers to Hitomi. The arrival at the castle was a little less announced but a little more strenuous.  
  
"Your majesty! Where have you been?" His guards seemed to crowd them.  
  
"Saving my queen." He whispered and chuckled in her ear where they couldn't hear. Her cheeks were slightly singed pink.  
  
"Lord Van where have you been?" A cat seemed to appear out of nowhere and pounce him. She was licking his face like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Merle I can't breathe." He gasped.  
  
"Sorry!" She then noticed a sandy brown haired woman sitting in front of him. "Lady Hitomi?" She asked a little uncertain.  
  
"Yes it's me Merle."  
  
It really wasn't a surprise what she did next; well at least to Hitomi. "Your Highness it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Merle please don't. I never did like formalities." Hitomi requested.  
  
"Okaasan why did she call you 'Your highness'?"  
  
"I'm their queen." Hitomi answered. She had never gotten used to that treatment before and she wasn't going to get used to it anytime soon she didn't think.  
  
"Okaasan." Merle thought for a minute before she figured out what the young man had said.  
  
"Merle let's go in before you do anything!" Lord Van helped Hitomi off of the horse.  
  
-Vanel-  
  
Vanel watched as the strange cat creature for lack of a better word tackled Lord Van. 'What is that thing?' he didn't know what to call it. It licked the king's face with little regard to where they were.  
  
Lord Van had finally managed to extricate himself from her when it noticed his mother. "Lady Hitomi?" The thing seemed to purr and ask at the same time. "Your highness." The cat thing curtsied to her then.  
  
"Okaasan, why did it call you 'your majesty'?" Vanel asked.  
  
"I'm their queen." He stared at her in shock. 'Apparently she hasn't told me everything.' He followed them into the palace not knowing what to say.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Hitomi!" The cat pounced her full force once they arrived inside out of the crowds.  
  
Merle I can't breathe." She had forgotten what a bear hug Merle gave.  
  
"Okaasan, what is that thing?" Vanel's head appeared over the bundle of fur that firmly held her in place.  
  
"This is Merle. Your Otousan's friend from when they were young children.  
  
"Merle looks weird." Vanel teased.  
  
"I do not besides look who's talking!" She scratched Vanel on the cheek.  
  
"Hey!" Vanel put his hand where she had scratched him. "Why you."  
  
"Vanel don't!" His mother warned.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" a blur flew past them Vanel.  
  
"What the."  
  
Merle licked the kittens that were hugging in her. "Hi sweeties." She stopped licking on them. "I want you to meet Queen Hitomi."  
  
The little kittens looked at her as if sizing her up. "Are you sure? She looks just a little scared."  
  
"I'm sure. Go tell her hi." Vanel and Lord Van had to step away to keep the kittens from getting them.  
  
"Merle call off your children." Lord Van attempted to rescue Hitomi.  
  
"Come on kids. Lady Hitomi needs to rest before she begins her queenly duties." Hitomi sweat dropped.  
  
"Van I just arrived. I don't think I am ready to begin."  
  
"Don't worry you'll get your appropriate rest." Lord Van chuckled.  
  
"I will appreciate that."  
  
"Where do you want to rest?" Lord Van asked.  
  
"Where is our room if it is still ours?" She asked.  
  
"Same place it was last time." He whispered. "Before you disappear though, what is his full name?"  
  
"His full name is Slanzer Vanel Kanzaki de Fanelia." She answered proud of her sons name.  
  
"I think you forgot to mention prince in front of that." Lord Van commented.  
  
"I did but you will have to work with him." She paused and looked at her son standing next to his father. She would never get over how alike they looked. "You mind showing us to our rooms please?" She requested.  
  
"I don't mind at all." He led the way out of the halls.  
  
-The next day-  
  
"Lady Hitomi!" Little voices seemed to say as they pounced on the bed that she was sleeping.  
  
She groaned under the pressure of having three little kittens climbing all over her as they pulled off the covers.  
  
Merle walked in to the rooms seeing that her children had already awakened the sleeping queen.  
  
"Merle! Will you get them off of me? I can't seem to move." Hitomi muttered.  
  
They jumped off when they heard their mother's name. "We're sorry Mama! We like to wake up Van. We didn't think that she would mind."  
  
"It's no problem kids. I would just rather have one of you pounce on me at a time." Hitomi apologized to them.  
  
"Van wanted to see you in the garden. He sent this dress up for you to wear." Merle left the room so that she could get changed.  
  
"Thanks Merle." She took the dress.  
  
The outside gardens were gorgeous. They always took her breath away. She walked through some trees before she felt something following her. "Who's there?" Just then she felt a familiar and dangerous presence.  
  
- - - - Okay guys I hope that you like this chapter! It should be interesting at least. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Van wanted to see you in the garden. He sent this dress up for you to wear." Merle left the room so that she could get changed.  
  
"Thanks Merle." She took the dress.  
  
The outside gardens were gorgeous. They always took her breath away. She walked through some trees before she felt something following her. "Who's there?" Just then she felt a familiar and dangerous presence.  
  
- - - -  
  
Aradow- I'm glad that you like the story. I'm trying to come up with some good names for them. It should be interesting to see what kind of trouble they get into. I can't wait to create some for them. Just imagine about Merle's size in the Escaflowne movie and you will get the idea of the 'little kittens' crawling all over Hitomi.  
  
Niffer- I hope that they story lives up to your expectations when are you updating yours? I can't wait to read the next chapter!  
  
Officially obsessed with Pyro- Such a long name. I wonder which Pyro you're obsessed with? Would it happen to be Dilandau? Enjoy the read.  
  
Twilight hacker- Thanks for all the support. Now I know that you like it. I'm happy to know that you have been thinking about it. I hope you like this chapter. I would have updated sooner except my Mama needed my help rearranging her house. We're still not finished yet. Gomen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did I don't that they would actually have the Escaflowne that they have. I just have a lot of fun writing about all the characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hitomi turned around all her senses on full alert. "Van is that you? If it's you this isn't funny!" She called into the air around her.  
  
She felt more than heard something come up from behind her. She turned around to find the black robed thing behind her. She started backing away as far as she could only to be backed against a rose bush. They were too many of them. They seemed to like to gang up on her.  
  
"Why is it that you guys are after me?" She went into fighting stance. Unfortunately she was also in a dress and it was a lot harder to fight in one.  
  
"If it hadn't been for that meddling prince you would have died and he wouldn't have been able to get here." The robed figure pulled out a knife, trying to circle her.  
  
Hitomi roundhouse kicked the knife out of his hand. "You don't seem to be in the group that I had to fight the other day. You're too easy." She stepped out of the way when he tried to lunge at her once again.  
  
"That's alright. He may be a bad fighter but I'm not." She turned to find another robed figure. He seemed to be the leader of the group.  
  
'I can't fight all of these men. I have to get away from them.' Hitomi tried to find an opening for her to run, unfortunately finding none.  
  
-Vanel-  
  
Vanel was up before the crack of dawn, wanting to stretch his legs. He didn't know why. He saw Earth hanging in the sky as it was reflected by the remaining of the moon's light. What he had the most trouble believing currently was that his mother's stories were true.  
  
He wondered for a moment what his friends were up to, what time it was over there, what movies were being showed, and of there were any new pretty girls in the school.  
  
He let out a sigh before he slipped his shirt off. It was still night here technically. "Okaa-san, I know I promised but I really need to feel at least a little freedom right now. Gomen." He whispered into the air that was slightly chilled.  
  
He stood on the window ledge letting out his beautiful white wings that his mother loved so much. He dropped down from the castle wall and let his wings catch the air. He liked the freefalling effect. It was definitely a great adrenaline rush. He flew into the air, climbing higher, always making sure that he kept the castle in sight.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Okaa-san please tell me how?" The little Vanel begged his mother.  
  
She looked at him sadly. "I can't tell you how. I don't know how sweetie."  
  
"Then how do you keep them from showing up Okaa-san?" The little boy looked at the white feathers that floated down around her.  
  
"I can't tell you that either love. Your Otou-san is the only one that can tell you how to do that." She whispered the last line hoping he didn't hear.  
  
He didn't let her know that he had heard her. "Then how will I know?"  
  
She touched her hands on his little chest. "You'll know in here. Always follow your instinct."  
  
He had been five years old but he understood more than he let on for some reason. "Yes mama." He wondered why he saw tears in his Okaa-san's eyes.  
  
"Promise me that you will keep your wings hidden."  
  
"Yes, Okaa-san." He looked at the floor, not wanting to see her crying.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
"Okaa-san, why didn't you tell me everything?" He sat on top of the treetops watching the sun rise. "I know why you love this place so much; other than the fact that Otou-san is here." He observed the very nature and gentleness of the place. It didn't have all the technology that they had on Earth. You could actually not worry about someone eavesdropping on the phone or hacking into the computer system. There were no automobiles driving around. These people rode horses or walked. If they needed to get somewhere faster, they went on levi ships.  
  
The air was also cleaner and fresher here. When you inhaled you didn't smell the diesel fuels or the smoke from factory chimneys. You could take in a deep relaxing breath and never have the effects of the pollution here. He wouldn't change the world that his Okaa-san loved so much.  
  
The trees seemed to harmonize as one in the wind while the birds flitted around the tops, with no thought to the young man that watched from above them. If anyone were to ever ask him what he thought of the place, he would never admit the whole truth.  
  
"Ahh!!" He covered his ears as he felt a headache start.  
  
"Okaa-san!" He spread his wings and flew as fast as he could to the castle.  
  
He could see through his minds eye his Okaa-san being attacked by the same black figures from before. She had been fighting off some of them but too many of them were starting to appear. "Do they have to use the same tactics every time that they want to fight her?" He flinched as they pulled out a knife and started coming toward her. His arms circled around her just before they were able to touch her. He lifted her in the air getting her out their reach before they tried to get her again.  
  
Hitomi looked at him surprised. "Vanel, see if you can bring me in lower. I want to see if I can get a good look at their faces."  
  
He nodded before he dipped one more time. While he knew that she wanted to find out who these people were, she also needed to survive.  
  
"Look there's a demon flying up there!" They pointed to where she was being flown by her son. "Run!"  
  
She wasn't able to carry through with her plan to get at least one of them unhooded. Vanel landed on the ground exhausted. Hitomi was safe on her feet but it wasn't the same for Vanel. He was barely holding himself up with his hands on the ground. The tips of his wings lay softly on the ground as he caught his breath.  
  
Hitomi was glad that he had landed in some trees. "Sweetheart, I think that you need to hide your wings. Someone is coming." She whispered as she touched her sons shaking shoulders. His wings disappeared into his back. Of course, there were the floating white feathers left to explain.  
  
"Hitomi what's going on? I thought.." He looked at the feathers that landed softly on the ground. "He..." He paused, "He can fly?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious to you?" Vanel answered. "I thought that Okaa-san was supposed to be Fanelia's queen. She should have had guards around her."  
  
He was yelling at Lord Van once again. "In the castle and on the grounds we don't usually have guards with us." Lord Van answered coolly.  
  
"She was almost killed again!" He took little heed to his father's words.  
  
"I'm right here Vanel. You can calm down now." She placed her hands on his shoulder trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.  
  
"He does have a point Hitomi. I'll post a guard with you when you're not in the palace itself.  
  
"Van it isn't necessary." She tried to protest.  
  
He surprised her with the next move that he made. Vanel watched as Lord Van placed his finger over her lips. "Hitomi, I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. I'll never let you go again." He whispered the promise in her ear.  
  
"You know that you're son is watching right?" Hitomi whispered enjoying having his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm sure he knows what married people do." He kissed her before he let her go. Lord Van turned to find his son glaring at him. "I think that we need to give you something to do so that we can vent."  
  
Hitomi smiled at her son's bewildered look. "I'll be fine." Vanel muttered, continuing to glare.  
  
"No you won't. Besides we need to get your training started." He took Hitomi's hand. "I'll see you in a little while. The council wants to see you." Van squeezed her hand for reassurance before he led them out of the woods.  
  
They parted at the gardens. The king and the prince went toward the training ground while the queen went to the council room.  
  
-Lord Van and Vanel-  
  
"You know I won't allow anything to happen to her." Lord Van had handed his son a blunt sword.  
  
"You can't seem to stop these guys. They attacked her in the garden of your castle. She can only fight off so many people." Vanel went into the position that he was told to go in.  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Lord Van asked.  
  
"No I don't. You know that she is stubborn, right? She isn't going to allow you to just set some guards on her." Vanel swung his sword around some.  
  
"Yes I know." Lord Van did a complicated move without even thinking about it.  
  
"Hey, I thought that I was supposed to be in training." Vanel protested, looking at his empty hand.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." The king grinned.  
  
"That's alright." Lord Van didn't have time to react. Vanel had done a spinning kick, aiming his foot for his father's sword.  
  
Lord Van could only gape at the flying sword, which had somehow landed in Vanel's hand.  
  
Lord Van dodged the sword that his son swung his way. He caught a glimpse of the other sword that Vanel had been using a few moments before. He rolled to the sword, landing on his feet while at the same time getting the sword that he needed.  
  
The two men circled around each other courteously. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"  
  
"On Ear... The mystic moon." He quickly corrected.  
  
"Did she train you?"  
  
"Okaa-san trains with me." Lord Van attacked and Vanel blocked. The fight went on for a few more minutes before Van managed to disarm his son. This time, though, he held the sword to the younger man's throat.  
  
"You did a good job." Lord Van smiled.  
  
"I try." Neither of them had noticed that they had an audience around them watching. "Uhh. Why are all these people here watching us?"  
  
The king looked at his subjects that had gathered around. "It's over. You can go about your business." He ordered them.  
  
"Let's go check on your Okaa-san." Lord Van put the swords away.  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
She walked to the council room, wringing her hands together for lack of anything else to do with them at the moment. At one time she would have been running on a track when she needed to calm down but there was no track on Gaia. They wanted to see her now. She stopped at a door where you could hear lots of voices coming from inside.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that she was married to the king 18 years ago."  
  
"How do you know that it is her?"  
  
"We're about to find out."  
  
Hitomi timidly knocked on the door. "Enter."  
  
All of them stood and bowed to her. "You're Highness." They all sounded so formal. She took the seat that she had occupied when she was here in her earlier years.  
  
"Queen Hitomi, how have you been? It's been a while."  
  
"Yes it has." She answered. "Would you mind calling me Lady Hitomi instead please?"  
  
"We can't do that. You're our queen therefore we must call you by your title." The one that sat at the far end of the table said to her.  
  
Hitomi recognized the voice. "Do you mind telling my why you wanted to see me?" She asked the men that sat around the table. They looked too official and stuffy.  
  
"Yes." One of the younger ones answered. "We wondered about all of the gossip that there was about a queen joining our midst. King Van has refused to even look at another woman and then you come along and not alone."  
  
"He didn't look because he was interested you fool." One of the men countered.  
  
"Look at what he wanted to look at." The man was referring to the woman that sat in the chair in front of them.  
  
"That's enough!" Hitomi stood up and glared at them. "Stop talking about me when I'm sitting right in front of you." She paused for effect. "You know that it is considered treason to talk about me or anyone else in the royal family like that." She continued saying.  
  
"Yes your Highness. I'm sorry." He apologized. He sat down, looking towards the ground.  
  
"Is he King Van's child?"  
  
Hitomi could understand that question because she hadn't been here for 17 years. "Yes, he is. He's 16 years old and looks and acts just like Van." She sat back down.  
  
"You two will have to be tested before you take the throne.  
  
"My son will not play a puppet for you. He is a very independent boy and has a mind of his own." Hitomi informed them.  
  
"There is also a wedding to plan. You haven't been here in 17 years. Many of the people do not know of your existence."  
  
"Fanelia is a small country and last time I was here the gossip chain was better then what they have on the Mystic Moon." Hitomi answered.  
  
"We also have one more purpose to you remarrying the king. We want to present your son at that time as well." The council members were saying.  
  
The king and the prince walked into the room at that time. "Present him for what?" Lord Van's voice filled the room drawing the attention away from Hitomi.  
  
The members of the council gasped at how alike the said men looked. "Your majesty, we want you to remarry the queen and to have your son's debut at the same time." There was a silent murmur at the shock of how much the two actually looked alike. They all seemed to be talking about it.  
  
"That will be up to her and I to discuss later." His voice held the authority of his station. "When is their test going to be?" Lord Van joined Hitomi while he made the council member on the right go and sit in a back seat.  
  
- - - - Okay guys I am sorry for the late update. I've been very bust lately. I will try to update sooner next time I promise. I have some other stories to edit and work on. Talk to you later. You know the drill. Give me a good and honest review. 


	5. Chapter 5

"We also have one more purpose to you remarrying the king. We want to present your son at that time as well." The council members were saying.  
  
The king and the prince walked into the room at that time. "Present him for what?" Lord Van's voice filled the room drawing the attention away from Hitomi.  
  
The members of the council gasped at how alike the said men looked. "Your majesty, we want you to remarry the queen and to have your son's debut at the same time." There was a silent murmur at the shock of how much the two actually looked alike. They all seemed to be talking about it.  
  
"That will be up to her and I to discuss later." His voice held the authority of his station. "When is their test going to be?" Lord Van joined Hitomi while he made the council member on the right go and sit in a back seat. - - - Ego- while it's heart-warming there will be twists and turns in here that should make it even more interesting. (Some even I don't know about.) Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Officially Obsessed with Pyro- You're right. I kind of agree with you. He is cool and hot headed. I hadn't even thought about X-men's Pyro. Just don't put anyone on fire.  
  
Twilight Hacker- You'll find out what he means in this chapter.  
  
Sisame21- I'm glad that you have joined the reading list and enjoy the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-Vanel-  
  
I sat down beside my father. They were talking about me as if I was an object for them to play with. My Okaasan looks really nervous at the moment. I wonder how many times she has set before this council. I know that she has acted as a diplomat for our country for a long time. I wouldn't think that this would make her nervous. Then again she is queen here. She conveniently left off that part when she was telling me about this place.  
  
I realize that I'm being spoken to. "I'm sorry what was that?"  
  
He looked at the man that had been speaking. "Your test begins tomorrow morning."  
  
"Does that include my Okaasan's test?" I ask. I obviously really hadn't been paying any attention. The man looked annoyed.  
  
"Yes. Hers will be separate from yours though." The man sighed.  
  
I look at the man. "I do have one question. Why does Okaa-san have to take a test if she is already queen?"  
  
"You notice that most of the people here are younger men, right?"  
  
I shake my head that I had noticed. "Well most of them don't remember her. They only know of her because she helped us win the destiny war. That is why she needs to retake the test." He answered before he sat down.  
  
Hitomi looked around the room. "If you'll excuse me, I have some prep work to do to get ready." She left the room with one sweep.  
  
The council members started talking all at once. "Where'd you find her? How did she get back? When.... Wow the queen is quite a ........."  
  
I glared at them. I didn't even think about what I did next. "Will you guys stop talking about her as if she is a thing or a piece of property! My Okaa-san and I are not one." I stalk out of the room.  
  
-Normal-  
  
Hitomi went to the room that she shared with Van. "I need to get out my training clothes."  
  
"Your Highness, are you looking for something?" One of the maids asked as she walked by the open door.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for the clothes that I came in."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that we have them anymore." She answered. "They were all cut up it looked like." The maid looked bewildered at the queen. They were strange clothes for any person to wear, let alone a woman.  
  
"Oh were they? Okay, I'll just use my husbands." She dismissed the maid with a wave of her hand.  
  
Hitomi found the training grounds that she wanted. They were kind of secluded. The only problem was that there were those blasted bodyguards that she didn't want around her. Thanks to her son and husband who were determined that she was going to have extra protection. As if she didn't have enough protection.  
  
She had picked up a sword from the training area. Her sword was on the Mystic Moon. She didn't know where Van had placed her Fanelian sword. She would have to ask him. She had been working for an hour before she saw her son once again.  
  
"Okaa-san, don't you usually train with someone and what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
"I'm not by myself. You see those lovely guards there? Just because you and your Otou-san agreed that I needed extra protection they have been following me like faithful dogs. I don't want them by my side." Hitomi informed her son while tossing him a sword. They thrust and parried while they held the conversation.  
  
"I only want them with you because someone is trying to kill you." Vanel stepped back from his mother's lunge.  
  
"Yeah, you and your father have always been a little too protective of me. Don't you men realize that I can take care of myself?"  
  
"I don't know about Otou-san but I know that I love you. I almost lost you twice in a row. I don't know what I would do if something really did happen to you." He dodged his mother's kick.  
  
"I acted as a diplomat for Japan. You don't think that I wasn't trained to take care of myself?"  
  
"I know you were Okaa-san but I also know that you had guards all around you then. What is the difference here?"  
  
"I don't want them!" She yelled frustrated. "I've always hated having them around."  
  
"Too bad Okaa-san. I may not like the fact that I am the son of a king but I can definitely use the advantage of getting my Otou-san to put some guards around you. So I guess you'll have to live with it." Her son answered obstinately.  
  
She lunged again, barely missing him. "Fine."  
  
"What do you have to be upset about anyways? I'm the one who found out that I was a prince and you were a queen. Why didn't you tell me about that?"  
  
"It wasn't that important." She answered before she sent another kick in his direction.  
  
"It wasn't that important and I am a diplomat's kid." The sarcasm could be heard very clearly in his voice. "I know more about politics than anyone I know of, besides you. You didn't think that this little piece of information was important enough to tell me?"  
  
She stopped at the last comment. "I was going to tell you in a couple more years." He thrust the sword toward her and she blocked.  
  
Van clapped his hands when they stopped. "You did a good job." He congratulated them. "You look good in my clothes."  
  
Hitomi blushed a hundred shades of red. "I didn't have any of my own training clothes." She looked down at the ground.  
  
Vanel groaned. "Will you two get it over already and kiss?" Hitomi chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure that there will be a pretty girl for you to flirt with soon enough. I'm surprised that you aren't flirting with the maids."  
  
Van looked at his son and thought for a minute. "Well there is one. You remember Dryden and Millerna?" Hitomi nodded.  
  
"I remember. How could I forget them?" She answered.  
  
"They have a very pretty 15 year old daughter. She should be here with her parents before evening dinner." Lord Van told her.  
  
"Oh good. Whatever became of Allen?" That question was met with silence. "Not good, huh?" She asked.  
  
He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'll tell you later."  
  


* * *

  
"Lord Van, Kind Dryden and Queen Millerna have just arrived."  
  
"Thank you." He dismissed the servant.  
  
"Well, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah let me check on Vanel." Hitomi went to his room.  
  
"Okaa-san I'm not wearing this pompous piece of..." Vanel protested.  
  
"Wear your regular clothes." She told him before he turned around.  
  
"You look beautiful." His breath caught in his throat with surprise. He gave his mother a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you. Do you know where the reception hall is?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I think if I get lost I can ask one of the pretty maids." Vanel flashed one of his most flirtatious smiles.  
  
"Van, you better behave." Hitomi reprimanded her son.  
  
"I will Okaa-san. I promise." He watched his mother walk out. She really did look like a queen. 'Okaa-san, you look like you belong here on Gaia as well as Earth.' He changed into some tan pants and a red shirt.  
  
-Hitomi and Van-  
  
"Your majesties, King Dryden and Queen Millerna of Asturia." A servant announced.  
  
"Thank you." Lord Van dismissed them.  
  
"Your majesties?" Millerna could be heard asking as she entered the room. They stepped through and just stopped at the sight of Hitomi.  
  
"Lady Hitomi?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
Van could be heard chuckling in the background. "What's so funny Van?" King Dryden asked.  
  
"I never thought that Millerna could be rendered speechless." Lord Van stopped just as he heard...  
  
"Hitomi!!!!!!!!!" Millerna had gotten over her shock. She forgot all about protocol and the two women met in a fierce hug.  
  
"Where were you? Never mind, I know where you were. Why didn't you return to Van? What have you been doing with yourself?" The questions spilled out faster then Millerna could think them.  
  
"Okaa-san, will you tell these bozos that they don't have to announce me?" Vanel's voice could be heard outside the door.  
  
"It's alright guard, we're still working on protocol." Hitomi dismissed the man.  
  
Millerna again was left speechless. "I'd like you to meet my son." Hitomi introduced him automatically, not even thinking about Van being right behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I mean our son." She quickly corrected.  
  
- - - - Okay guys not the cliffhanger I wanted but the story is slowly unfolding. What could have happened to Allen Schezar knight of Asturia? You know the drill. You have to give me an honest review. Have fun! 


	6. chapter 6

"Okaasan, will you tell these bozos that they don't have to announce me?" Vanel's voice could be heard outside the door.  
  
"It's alright guard. We're still working on protocol." Hitomi dismissed the man.  
  
Millerna again was left speechless. "I'd like you to meet my son." Hitomi introduced him automatically, not even thinking about Van being right behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I mean our son." She quickly corrected.  
  
- - -  
  
Twilight hacker- I'm glad that you liked it. I haven't been able to see all of the Escaflowne series yet, although I would love to. However while I was watching it and everything I have read on the Esca series calls that war The Destiny War.  
  
Fuzzie- I'm writing mostly from the series. I didn't like the movie too much. They made it seem like the only importance that she was to call forth Escaflowne itself. I might use a little of the movie but I'm using mostly the series.  
  
Emely Raines- Thanks for the offer. If you have any pointers that I miss while you're reading it let me know in your review. I haven't seen all of the shows so I'm very likely to get something wrong. It was a shame that 27 took it off when they did.  
  
Tramie- I know that you're reading this and I thank you so much for editing it. I'm sorry to have not mentioned it before. *bows head in shame* I like your Winged Love as well and I personally can't wait to edit that one. You already know that though. Well enjoy the editing and reading of it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Van?" Millerna looked from the youth to the king.  
  
"Yes." They both answered simultaneously.  
  
Millerna paled at that. "You mean you're both Van?" She looked from the youth to the king. The young man looked like an exact replica of Van when he was young. Well, except for his eyes which were a mix of jade and red wine.  
  
Vanel introduced himself. "Kanzaki Vanel." He kissed her hand in one smooth gesture.  
  
Millerna looked at Van. "He's smoother than you ever were."  
  
Van's eyebrows shot up. "Great, all I needed was a ladies man for a son." Lord Van glanced at his smirking son. "Millerna where is your daughter?"  
  
"Here I am." She entered saying. "I'm sorry Lord Van."  
  
She curtsied. She felt someone watching her back. She turned around to see who it was. "You!"  
  
The adults stared at her surprised. "Najeh, now you be polite." Millerna reprimanded her daughter.  
  
"This idiot ran into me while meandering down the hall. He claims he wasn't paying attention to where he was going." She ranted to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey I wasn't." He defended himself.  
  
"Were you paying attention to the pretty maids that walked by you, Mr. High and Mighty?"  
  
"That's enough!" Her father came up behind her. "You just bumped into him in the hall and you're already at him." He paused. "Did you forget your manners?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry father." She looked at the floor contritely.  
  
"You will apologize to him and Lady Hitomi." He ordered her.  
  
His daughter looked around to see a middle aged woman that she had never seen before, by Lord Van's side. King Dryden hadn't been paying attention to the young man that had been behind him as his back was turned.  
  
"Milady, I'm sorry we don't seem to have met. I'm Princess Najeh of Asturia." She smiled graciously before she curtsied. "I'm sorry to have offended you."  
  
"It's all right, my son has a tendency to be a little too umm..." She searched for the right word, "preoccupied." She chuckled at the young girl. 'Just like his father.'  
  
"Why isn't that a surprise?" The princess sarcastically commented, before she turned around to apologize to a prince that no longer stood there. "Where'd he go?" She asked.  
  
King Dryden turned around to find that the young man had disappeared. His mother had obviously seen him go from the disappointed look on her face. She shook her head before she excused herself, not quite sure of where he vanished to. "Oh Van, why do you have to run?" She asked in her mind. She didn't like it when he did this. Usually when he did a vanishing act he had a good reason, though she didn't like the reason that it happened today.  
  
Hitomi shook her head to clear it. She had to find her son. She stood still and closed her eyes while she pictured in her mind the pink pendant. It swung back and forth until she saw what it was that she wanted to find. Vanel was hiding in some gardens that he had found. They had been hidden behind some trees that were somewhere around the castle. She went the direction that he probably was. She didn't find him but found an indention where he had been sitting.  
  
-Vanel-  
  
I entered the room where the princess and her family were. I saw the same thing except that it was more defined now.  
  
I knew it was one of my visions again, except it wasn't like the others that I had. It was a happy memory or it seemed to be.  
  
'A little girl laughed until she cried. She was talking to a little black and white looking kitten. The cat reminded me of Merle, kind of. It seemed to be silent as the sun streamed into the room lighting the blossoms that were by the window even more than they had been.  
  
All of a sudden everything went dark and still; there was a mist that filled the room. "This child must cease to exist." A dark voice said.  
  
"She mustn't ever meet The One." Another menacing voice said. There were no more words spoken. Vanel didn't know how he understood the language that they were speaking. It wasn't Gaian tongue, nor was it of Earth. There were only two beings. They were wearing the same robes as the ones that had attacked his mother. They each reached for the child. While one reached for her throat, the other reached over to silence her. It was too late, as a piercing scream came and filled the room, causing everything to go back to the way it had been.'  
  
Vanel shook his head. "Why would the fates want me to see my mother and this girl suffer?" He smelled the familiar stench of the stables. 'I think I'll pay a visit to a certain healer.'  
  
"Kanzaki Vanel! Where do you think you're going?" He heard behind him. He cringed when he heard his mother call him that.  
  
"Okaasan, I need to see someone." He turned to her respectfully.  
  
"All right, if you need me then you know how to contact me. Remember to be back before morning." She held her son's hand for just a moment.  
  
"I will." He promised as he let go of her hand to feel one of the battery operated earpiece phones that they used when they were apart.  
  
Hitomi watched her son ride off into the day. "Tell me what you saw when you get back because from the look in your eyes it wasn't good."  
  
"Milady, did you wish to go riding?" A stable hand asked her from behind.  
  
"No thank you. I was just thinking about it."  
  
"Did the young Lord go for a ride?" The man had noticed the black gelding was missing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He has good taste." The stable hand checked the other horses.  
  
Hitomi left thinking about her son. She knew that he would return before dawn and she knew that he had to go. That didn't stop her from worrying about him. He didn't tell her as much as she would like at times.  
  
-Van-  
  
I watched as Vanel's eyes went from mischievous to slightly glassy. He was better at keeping himself under control when he is having a vision. At least I think he is. Hitomi's eyes used to get really glassy before she would pass out.  
  
I look over to see her forced smile. She was ready to run after him. She knows what is going to happen. I smiled at the guests amiably, while I tried to figure out a way for her to go to him. Princess Najeh was in the midst of apologizing to her.  
  
Hitomi told her that it was all right and excused herself from the room. I assume she was going to find a way to follow him. I turned back to Millerna who still couldn't quite believe the resemblance between Vanel and I. She kept carrying on about it.  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
I was walking back to the gardens when out of the blue I was hit with a vision. 'Not now!' I think before I hit the ground.  
  
'The women and children were running around in panic. The women were grabbing the children's hands left and right. I don't think that they were paying attention to whose they were getting. There was more of an urgency to get the children out of the streets. Sobbing mothers could be seen all over the roads as the children were taken from their hands by unseen people. There were younger women trying to help people out of the roads.'  
  
-Normal-  
  
"Lord Van! Lady Hitomi just passed out in the garden." A servant came running into the throne room.  
  
Van ran out of the room as fast as he could. 'This can't be happening now! I just got her back!' He couldn't run to her fast enough.  
  
Millerna ran out of the room following the king. Before she left the room, she had told Dryden to get her medical bag. "I'm coming Hitomi." She whispered.  
  
Merle was passing with her furry bunch just as the king and Millerna ran past them. 'What's going on?' She began to outrun Lord Van and Queen Millerna.  
  
"Mama, Mama! What's going on?" Her little kittens had stamina that she used to have and out ran her before they skidded to a stop. "Mama! It's Lady Hitomi."  
  
- - -- - Sorry I wouldn't end it there but it seems to be a good place to end it. I can't wait to read the reviews on this. 


	7. chapter 7

"Did the young Lord go for a ride?" The man had noticed the black gelding was missing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He has good taste." The stable hand checked the other horses.  
  
Hitomi left thinking about her son. She knew that he would return before dawn and she knew that he had to go. That didn't stop her from worrying about him. He didn't tell her as much as she would like at times. - - -  
"Lord Van! Lady Hitomi just passed out in the garden." A servant came running into the throne room.  
  
Van ran out of the room as fast as he could. 'This can't be happening now! I just got her back!' He couldn't run to her fast enough.  
  
Millerna ran out of the room following the king. Before she left the room, she had told Dryden to get her medical bag. "I'm coming Hitomi." She whispered.  
  
Merle was passing with her furry bunch just as the king and Millerna ran past them. 'What's going on?' She began to outrun Lord Van and Queen Millerna.  
  
"Mama, Mama! What's going on?" Her little kittens had stamina that she used to have and out ran her before they skidded to a stop. "Mama! It's Lady Hitomi."  
  
- - - Emeley- you know that it could be that she is still shocked over the likeness of the two men in the room besides her husband. You're right though. It usually is best to leave with a cliffhanger. I like to do it. It's just that the chapter doesn't always allow for it.  
  
Twilight Hacker- I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. My internet was turned off for about a week because I had the bill to pay, during that time I also had sewing projects I was working on, a bathroom to decorate, a house to rearrange and to clean. I still haven't finished the cleaning part though. I spend more time at work than I do at home.  
  
Tramie- Thank you so much for editing this story. I know that you have other things to do. I know that I haven't updated for a while. I tell you all of the reasons above. I'm sending your story at the same time that I send you mine. That way we can update around the same time. Well I think that I have kept people waiting long enough. Happy reading. I forgot to mention that even though I will finish the chapter tonight it might take me a little time because Sirmoundalai, my cat, likes to tell me when he is ready to play. He's doing it right now too. He will also try to tell me when it is time for me to go to bed. Usually he ends sleeping on the couch before I go to bed at night.  
  
Krissiness- How could I possibly forget you! I have you on my favorites stories list! Your story is just so Catchy! I'm glad that you like the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hitomi awoke to find the gray ceiling of the castle staring down at her. "Hitomi, are you alright?"  
  
She looked to where Van's voice was coming from. She shook her head when she saw Merle's three worried kittens licking themselves. Merle was batting at a ball of yarn. "Did I cause this much worry?"  
  
Even Merle couldn't have controlled the kittens if she wanted to. "Lady Hitomi!" All three of them pounced on her and licked her happily.  
  
Van started laughing when they were through. "What's so funny Van?"  
  
He reached over and ruffled her hair. "You're bewildered look."  
  
"Remind me not to have another vision. You guys worry too much." Hitomi sat up. She thought about Vanel being out on the streets of Fanelia without someone watching over him.  
  
"Hitomi, it's alright. I sent a few soldiers out to look for him." Van tried to comfort her when he saw what she was thinking.  
  
Her face quickly changed from worried to just a little on the upset side. "You did what?!" She managed to keep her voice down.  
  
Just then Millerna entered the room with her medical bag. "Okay, everyone out! I need to examine her." Everyone seemed to scamper out of the room except for Van. "I think I said everyone. That includes you! You'll get to see her tonight." Millerna shooed him out of the room.  
  
She shut the door but not before she heard him mutter. "I won't get to do what I want with her." She smirked when she closed the door. "So Hitomi, is he not getting his way since you've returned?"  
  
The comment made Hitomi go pink. "Well..." She didn't finish before Millerna started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Has he even kissed you since you came back?" Hitomi went even pinker with that one. "I'm going to have to have a talk with that young man of yours." She put on a motherly air before she began Hitomi's check up.  
  
"Millerna..." she thought about telling the other queen about her vision.  
  
"What is it Hitomi?"  
  
"Nothing." She dismissed it.  
  
They finished the exam thirty minutes later. The talked for another hour before they decided to open the door to a fuming Van.  
  
"What do you think this is! I don't think it's ever taken you this long to take care of an exam before!"  
  
Millerna sweat dropped when she saw steam coming out of his ears. Well, not literally. "You know we were talking about you and your wonderful performance in the bedroom here recently." Millerna was trying to hide the smirk on her lips.  
  
If Van wasn't already red from anger he wouldn't have turned the color of beets. "You kept me waiting for two hours so you two could talk about me?!" Van seethed.  
  
Millerna wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger at being kept waiting.  
  
"Why Van, you'd think you swallowed a hot onion you're so red." Dryden appeared from around the corner.  
  
Van gave an irritated growl, "Let me in my chambers, Queen Millerna." He ordered with a low threat evident in his voice.  
  
Millerna stepped aside. "My my. You sure have a lot of tension. Maybe Hitomi should give you a good massage." Millerna grinned when he slammed the door on her face.  
  
Hitomi grinned at him. "You know she was only pulling your strings. She definitely still knows how to do it." She laughed as his red shaded face slowly went back to normal.  
  
"What did you two really talk about?" He asked. His face was completely back to normal when he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Girl stuff." She scooted closer to him.  
  
"Don't you ever worry me like that again." He warned her lightly. He was trying to ignore her finger running up and down his arm. It was slow and subtle.  
  
"Like what?" She put on her best innocent look.  
  
"How do you do that?" He whispered. His brain was slowly not able to function as her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Do what?" She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking...." He didn't finish when he couldn't resist kissing her any longer.  
  
Just as they were getting into the heated kiss they heard a knock at the door. "Are you two done talking in there? You can do anything else later." Millerna said from behind the door.  
  
Van groaned and laid his head on Hitomi's shoulder. "It's alright Van, she won't be at that door tonight." Hitomi smiled before she remembered something that he said earlier. "Why did you send soldiers after him?"  
  
"I thought he would need some bodyguards." He answered.  
  
She gave him a withering glance. "He has to do whatever it is he is doing by himself." She could barely keep her voice down.  
  
"He can't just do it by himself! He's not on the Mystic Moon anymore. Here he is a prince. My only son." Van told her stepping back.  
  
"He's my son too. You don't understand. Whatever he saw really scared him."  
  
"Scared him? He's looks like he isn't afraid to take on my guards. Why would he be scared of a vision?" Van wasn't keeping his voice down when Millerna opened the door.  
  
"You haven't spent the last sixteen years with him. Don't you get it? He's just like you! In every way almost." Hitomi said to him.  
  
"How can he be just like me?" Hitomi was out of the bed.  
  
"He's your son, you think about it." She stormed past Van. She stopped to look at Millerna. "How do you do it?" Millerna didn't get a chance to answer before Hitomi stormed past her.  
  
Van looked at Dryden. "Tell me how they seduce you, make you realize how much you love them, and make you mad all in five minutes?"  
  
Dryden went down the hall laughing. Up on the roof Merle could be heard howling with laughter. Van turned three different shades of red. "Is there no privacy around here?" To moot the point, Merle's kittens trampled in with a very out of breath Princess Najeh. They all seemed to trample him somehow.  
  
-Vanel-  
  
Vanel didn't stop until he arrived at the healer's house. The woman bowed as he entered. "Young Lord, you seem to be in haste. Has your mother fared well?"  
  
"Yes, she is fine. Please don't do that. It makes me feel like royalty." He requested. The healer had only been the second or third person that had done that to him but, like his mother, he didn't think that he would get used to such treatment.  
  
The woman chuckled before she handed him a drink. "You are royalty child. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well I have some questions. The last time I was here you seemed to know a lot about what was going on." Vanel ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"What do you need to know child?" The woman asked beside him.  
  
"Do you know anything about anyone called 'The One'?" Vanel asked.  
  
"What did you see child?" The woman now understood more about him than he probably wanted her to.  
  
"Pardon?" He didn't know what he was expecting; he just wasn't expecting that.  
  
"You have every trait of your father's and your mother's gift." The woman said to him.  
  
"You mean her curse right?" He paced the floor.  
  
"It depends on how you look at it."  
  
"I think that splitting migraines and harrowing visions count as a curse." Vanel said, noting that his head had cleared up some.  
  
She chuckled. "It just might be." She turned her back to him and started to make something.  
  
Vanel gave her a withering glare that she felt peering through her back. "You think?" There was sarcasm that dripped from the two words.  
  
She turned around revealing a cup with a foul odor. "Drink this. It will help with that headache of yours, child."  
  
"I'm not a child." He protested before he took a sip of the concoction. He spit out the small sip that he had taken. "What did you put in here?"  
  
"Tastes really bad but it's good for you. Now drink up and tell me about your vision." The woman nodded her head.  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
Hitomi had found her way to the training grounds for the next hour or two while she blew off steam with several of Van's soldiers. Most of them were not even challenging the upset queen now. She had beaten just about every one of them except for the one that she was currently fighting.  
  
That was where Van found her. He watched her last match and after it was over he cockily glared at his men. "You know I think that you have become too lazy when you are beaten by a woman."  
  
Hitomi, of course, since she was standing there had heard what he said. He didn't have time to do anything but step out of the way to keep the knife from slicing his ear. He looked from Hitomi to the knife. "Your aim has gotten pretty good in the last few years."  
  
Hitomi was too tired to make a comment on that. He saw the sweat pouring down her face. He motioned for a towel so that he could wipe her face. "You know it was only a compliment." He whispered.  
  
Hitomi just stood there with the fire in her eyes dying each time that towel went across her face. It didn't help that he also had one hand keeping hers from going anywhere. "Van." She took a breath and stepped away.  
  
Van looked around to find that most of his men had preoccupied themselves with shining their swords or having small battles. "Come on. They're in the gardens waiting for us." He led the way off of the training grounds.  
  
Millerna was shocked at the sweating Hitomi. "What did you do?"  
  
Hitomi grinned, "Sliced up some swords."  
  
"I suppose you feel better now."  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
Van was still standing behind her and whispered something in her ear. Dryden laughed at her instantly pink face. "Van Fanel, you hentai!" She pushed him away.  
  
"So Van, when will you stop flirting with her and just get on with it?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Mama, what's wrong with Lady 'Tomi?" One of Merle's kittens asked.  
  
Hitomi chuckled nervously while everyone else was laughing. Merle was able to control her laughter enough to talk to her baby. "I think that Lord Van wants to do something tonight."  
  
The kitten looked at his mother confused. "What did you say to her?" The kitten looked at Van.  
  
Lord Van turned a lovely shade of crimson red. "I told her I wanted to play chess with her tonight."  
  
"We'll see about that later." Van wasn't sure that he knew what hentai meant but he would ask Hitomi after.  
  
"Dryden I need to speak with you." Hitomi led the way into the castle. "I'll be right back."  
  
"What is it Hitomi?" He followed her to where she was leading him.  
  
"What do you know about disappearing children, invisible figures, and robed ones?"  
  
"Hitomi, did you say disappearing children?" Dryden pulled her around to look at him.  
  
"Yes I did. What do you know about it?" She asked again, surprised at the scared look on his face.  
  
He motioned for one of the maids that were walking by to come over to them. "Go get Lord Van and Lady Millerna. We'll talk about this in the conference room. It's a lot quieter."  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay I'm going to end the chapter here. I think it's a good spot. Besides it's past time for me to head to the swimming pool. Just to note there will be no sex mentioned in the story. I do not believe in sex before marriage. Hitomi and Van are already married but that doesn't mean that I'm going to describe anything for you. I think that it will cheapen any story that you read. 


	8. Chapter 8

She turned around revealing a cup with a foul odor. "Drink this. It will help with that headache of yours child."  
  
"I'm not a child." He protested before he took a sip of the concoction. He spit out the small sip that he had taken. "What did you put in here?"  
  
"Tastes really bad but it's good for you. Now drink up and tell me about your vision." The woman nodded her head. - - - "What do you know about disappearing children, invisible figures, and robed ones?"  
  
"Hitomi did you say disappearing children?" Dryden pulled her around to look at him.  
  
"Yes I did. What do you know about it?" She asked again, surprised at the scared look on his face.  
  
He motioned for one of the maids that were walking by to come over to them. "Go get Lord Van and Lady Millerna. We'll talk about this in the conference room. It's a lot quieter." - - -  
  
Thank you!  
  
Lady Winged Knight/Tramie/ Krissiness/ Emeley Raines/ Fuzzie/Twilight Hacker/ Officially Obessesed with Pyro/ Sisame21/ Ego/ Niffer/ aradow/ =p/ Laura  
  
Wow you never realize how many people have reviewed your story until write them all down do you?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have a lot of fun writing them.  
Chapter 8  
  
The group of four met in the conference room. Van and Millerna wondered what was so urgent that Dryden had called them to the conference room, just as soon as he and Hitomi had left their presence.  
  
Dryden had a book opened to something. "Hitomi had a vision of disappearing children and mother's running around trying to find their children. There is a group, about every twenty years, that has taken children to their place to make them Cylanders. When they are older, they do the same thing. It is believed that this group has now had access to Zaibach technology for twenty years now. The last time they were unseen hands. This time who knows what they could be. It is the right time for them to start trying to take the children."  
  
"What happens if we don't put a stop to what is going on?" Van asked, worried about his people. The last time, twenty years ago, would have been the Destiny War or the Great War as it was also known. There would have been far too much going on to notice that the children were disappearing as well."  
  
"If we don't stop them then this will continue until it can be stopped by someone else. I was a lot younger when it happened and couldn't do anything. Van, have you thought about how your son is similar to you?" Dryden asked the same question that Hitomi had asked during their fight earlier.  
  
"I have and there are several that I know of." Van answered, keeping to himself, for the time being, that his son also had the Draconian wings.  
  
"Hitomi, in how many ways is he like you?"  
  
"Where are you going with this?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I believe that if he has all the traits that I think that he has, he may be the one that can stop this whole mess."  
  
"What do you mean Dryden?" Van asked.  
  
"There is a prophecy that predicts the coming of 'the one.'"  
  
"Well tell us what it says." Millerna ordered.  
  
"The One will come in a flash of light barely known to this world. He will be accompanied by another of the past. He must be a strong one, with special skills passed along family lines."  
  
"Oh Van, that wouldn't be the thing he saw. I hope." Hitomi whispered, barely loud enough for even him to hear.  
  
He understood the importance of what she was saying. He didn't know how to comfort her either.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi, but I think you are tied into this as well." Dryden continued.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi  
  
"I mean that I have been told that you have had robed figures attack you twice. Do you know what these figures are?"  
  
"No I don't. They ran away the last time when I was about to get the hood off of one of them." Dryden shook his head.  
  
"Don't take their hoods off. If they are revealed to the light, then it might kill them. They are only doing what they have been told to do. If they don't, then they can be killed as well.  
  
Hitomi paled at that. "Uh, does that mean partly what I think it means?  
  
Dryden nodded. "The theory is that as they are exposed to wherever they are, they start to learn things that are no longer taught here in the Gaian world. They know the old arts, the old style of fighting as well. It is also believed that they live among the hills, but we have never been able to find them. If Vanel is the Chosen one, then we must find the one that is supposed to help him. He will need the other person to act as his balance." Hitomi didn't know what to do or to think with the last statement.  
  
"Why does this happen whenever I come back from the Mystic Moon?" She shook her head to clear it. She could do this. She was the diplomat for Japan. She could do this. So she would keep telling herself.  
  
-Vanel-  
  
Vanel was on his way back to town. His head was filled with more questions than answers and that was annoying. 'What does she mean that I will be tested? I already know that they have some kind of test to give me. Why do they think that it is necessary for a person to have to take this test, when it is obvious who they are? What is the purpose of this test anyways? Is it to prove what kind of prince or king I will be? Why do they think that my mother has to take another test? Hasn't she already had to take one? Can they not go back and look to see what their history is?'  
  
He knew the answers that he had been told. He knew that she would accept the test. However, he worried what they would do and how they would test her. It was his mother. He had a right to be worried about her.  
  
His thoughts were broken by his balking horse. "Hey, it's okay." He tried to reassure the horse. He stopped trying to comfort the horse when he saw a huge three pronged foot on the road. He slowly looked up to see a tan under belly against a green scaly back. His eyes kept moving up the large body until he reached the fiery beady eye at the very top. The long nose seemed ready to do just about anything it wanted and breathing fire was the first thing on his mind. That was when he remembered the tale of The Boy and the Dragon.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Okaasan, tell me a story." A young Vanel requested.  
  
"Oh honey. I've told you so many stories I wouldn't know which one to tell you." Hitomi sat down on the bed looking tired.  
  
"Tell me about the boy and the dragon." He had asked.  
  
Hitomi lay right by him as she told the story that he had requested. "Well there was a girl named Iris that was running at the track. She had a meet in a couple of days and she wanted to be ready for it. Juniper and Amon' were supposed to meet her there after she was done running, so that they could go out and eat.  
  
"Just as she was finishing her fifth lap, there was a bright blinding blue light that revealed a dragon and a boy. The boy held a sword in his hand and was fighting off the dragon. Something wasn't right. To the boy everything looked different, but he had to take care of this dragon because if he didn't then there would be a lot of people hurt. It didn't occur to him that he had come to another world and this could really wreak havoc. There were a few scratches on his face where the dragon's tale had hit him with his spikes.  
  
The girl saw something as the dragon looked at her. What she saw made her run and push him out of the way as the tail swung around and hit her instead. She lay just a few feet from them unconscious. The boy took another swing at the dragon somehow making his sword fly toward the dragon's heart. The dragon fell to the earth with a thud."  
  
"Was the dragon dead?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"The girl still wasn't awake, which had the young man worried so he picked her up as the blue pillar of light appeared and took them away to safety."  
  
"Where did the light take them?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"The light took them to Gaia, but that is another story." She kissed his forehead and tucked him in.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Duh! Iris is my mother's middle name. Maybe she told me more than I thought." He knew that didn't matter right now. He had to get this dragon out of the middle of the road.  
  
-In the conference room-  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the silence in the room. "My Lord, Lady Kitan has arrived with her son." A servant said.  
  
Van gave an almost inaudible groan before they entered the room. "Lord Van, why wasn't I notified about this meeting? My son is supposed to be trained by you, so he can take your throne if something happens to you."  
  
Hitomi looked at the stiff woman that seemed to have no heart as she spoke the words. She wore the gown of an upper lady with a hairstyle that just seemed so ludricous in the way it lay.  
  
Her son was just as stiff, it seemed, with an emotionless mask on his face. His starched clothes seemed to crinkle as he bowed to the king. Hitomi got the feeling that it was more out of respect.  
  
"This meeting is a private meeting and has nothing to do with the running of any country." Van said in his official tone.  
  
"You mean to tell me that a meeting with King Dryden and Queen Millerna is more important than affairs of the country?"  
  
"At this moment in time, yes." Van answered the irate woman.  
  
"This meeting with this," She looked over Hitomi from head to foot, "woman."  
  
Van was trying to keep his cool now. "This WOMAN happens to be my wife." He answered shortly.  
  
The woman bristled at this. "Your wife! You don't have a wife!"  
  
"I've been married for nineteen years."  
  
"It doesn't count when there isn't a soul that knows of her existence."  
  
Hitomi stepped forward. "Lady Kitan, if you would check your history books you'll find that I am in there. Look for a Kanzaki Hitomi."  
  
The woman just stared at her. There was really nothing she could say, as this woman was queen. It would be treason to say what she wanted to say, especially in front of the king.  
  
Her son smiled at this. Lady Hitomi, he thought, was really pretty. "My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you." He gave her a genuine smile that his mother didn't see as she still staring at the four. "Mom, I think that you can stop staring at the floor now. Last time I checked it wasn't in the polite protocol."  
  
He received a glare from her. She then looked at Lord Van. "You still have no heir to the throne. He needs to finish his training."  
  
"Your son has just about completed that training. However, I do have an heir. He currently isn't here. If you would like, your son can stay here while you enjoy tea with some of the other ladies of the court. I do have some things that I need to go over with your son. They are of a private matter." Van dismissed the woman.  
  
The woman looked at them aghast. She couldn't believe that she was being dismissed. The woman took a forced, but graceful step out of the room while everyone else let out a relieved breath. "Van, is there something that you forgot to tell me?"  
  
He rubbed his hand in the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess we'll be in here for a little while longer."  
  
-In another place-  
  
"What do you mean, the plan isn't going to work?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. I think that part of this prophecy is coming true."  
  
- - - - Okay that is the last of this chapter. I'm so sorry that it took so long to write it. I will make the same promise to you that I have made to the readers of Rivals. I promise not to get so caught up in the fanfic reading that I forget to work on my fanfic writing. You know the drill. Give me an honest review. Arigato and ja ne! 


	9. chapter 9

"Duh! Iris is my mother's middle name. Maybe she told me more than I thought." He knew that didn't matter right now. He had to get this dragon out of the middle of the road. - - - "Your son has just about completed that training. However, I do have an heir. He currently isn't here. If you would like, your son can stay here while you enjoy tea with some of the other ladies of the court. I do have some things that I need to go over with your son. They are of a private matter." Van dismissed the woman.  
  
The woman looked at them aghast. She couldn't believe that she was being dismissed. The woman took a forced, but graceful step out of the room while everyone else let out a relieved breath. "Van, is there something that you forgot to tell me?"  
  
He rubbed his hand in the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess we'll be in here for a little while longer."  
  
-In another place-  
  
"What do you mean, the plan isn't going to work?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. I think that part of this prophecy is coming true." - - -  
  
Remi- I'm sorry that you don't like the story. I started this one on a whim.  
  
Aria- Thanks for the compliment and the critique. I needed it and I promise to work on it.  
  
Tramie- Thank you for editing and reading the story. You're such a big help. I tried to put ypur e-mail onto word processor but it seems it would only give me the first part of it the heading. So I hope that you forgive me for not using the edited chapter.  
  
Lady Winged Knight- I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
'I've got to get this dragon off this road.' That was all that he thought about s he noticed a box coming toward them. He had this horse to make sure make a hard right into the forest.  
  
The dragon followed the young man on foot. He however stopped to sniff the air. He stepped in front of Vanel to lead him in another direction.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted. He was expecting a fire breathing, short tempered dragon but that wasn't what he was seeing.  
  
The dragon that he was following gave a loud roar that made he earth underneath him shake. His horse reared up and ran to the opening of the woods. Vanel shook his head trying to clear the jarred feeling. 'Shoot now what?' The dragon kept walking. Vanel tried to run to keep up with him but hen he found he resorted to flying. The wind was too strong to unsheathe the sword that he had recently been given.  
  
The dragon seemed to stop in front of some caves. He was waiting for something it seemed. There was an echoing of several other roars. The dragon still waited until he heard one distinctive roar through all of the echoes before he proceeded.  
  
Vanel had managed to climb up the spikes. He couldn't believe the view that was before him. It was magnificent. The trees were higher here than any trees he had ever seen in his life while the caves were completely dwarfed by them but the dragons could roam here freely of they wanted to. By now Vanel had climbed on top of the dragon's head.  
  
They went into the caves that became darker by the minute or by the step. It seemed cold like they were deep under ground. "Where are you taking me?" he asked it loud.  
  
There was only the silence of the cave that sent his voice echoing back to him. Vanel sat on the dragon's head waiting until they stopped. The scenes didn't change much until they were several hundred feet underground. It was getting warmer but at the same time there was still a chill in the air. There was a light at the end if the tunnel. Get on my neck. A voice said in his head.  
  
He did as he was told just on time. He bent his head down to the ground after they entered the light so that Vanel could slide down. The roomy cave was unique. There were monuments of the Greek gods on one wall. Behind Ares, Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, and Hera there was the Greek writing. On the other side of the room there were monuments of the Egyptian sort. The same thing except that it was Osiris, Isis, Horus and the sun-god Ra. Behind them was the ancient hieroglyphs that told the may tales and legends but this was slightly different. The writing told of the story of how the two countries were connected. Vanel read the hieroglyphs and then the Greek wall to find that it continued where the hieroglyphs left off. The whole story led to Atlantis. It seemed as if Atlantis was older than anyone had thought.  
  
There was a third wall behind a chair. It had strange writing that Vanel couldn't read. He didn't know about any of the winged figures that stood proudly erected against the wall. There was a strange writing in the back of the figures that he couldn't read. All of this combined was mesmerizing; so much so that he didn't notice anything else enter the room. Fascinating isn't it?  
  
Vanel turned around to find some more dragons had entered the room. Behind them though some other creatures that had only been heard in myth.  
  
"Yes. It's an interesting blend between the two cultures but I don't know anything about this one here." Vanel agreed before bowing to the head dragon,  
  
Young Lord you don't need to be bowing to us. We should be bowing to you. The telepathic voice resonated through the room.  
  
"Please don't call me that." He requested before a centaur provided a pillow for him to sit on. "Why was I brought here?"  
  
You have a test coming. On most occasions when a young lord is tested our oldest dragon will agree to help. However we have another test for you.   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Your father, King Van, was tested by Draco, my father. You are required in all tests to get a drag energist that in us. Here you will get one but the test won't be the same. You have to get to the other side to Fanelia. As part of this quest you must find the pieces that will help you in the upcoming trials you will face.   
  
"Will I ever find this place again?"  
  
No we risk much by bringing you here.   
  
A centaur female stepped forth and handed him a bag. "You will need this young prince."  
  
He didn't have to ask what it was for. He knew that he would be taking something out of the caves. "Thank you."  
  
"The way out will be hard. You will want to give up but you can't. All of Gaia and Earth depend on your courage and valor." The centaur touched where his heart lay. "Remember to follow your heart and trust your instincts."  
  
"I will. I promise." Vanel gave the room a once over before he knew he was to leave. The whole story was told of Atlantis was told in the writing and he wished he could understand all of it. On Earth no one really knew quite what happened to Atlantis.  
  
You know more than you think Young Lord. The voice echoed in his head once again. He looked around to find that he was no longer in the monumental room cave. The writings on the wall now were not but the strange writing on the back wall.  
  
"What is this place?" His voice came back to him throughout the hall.  
  
-In the conference room-  
  
"Van what have you not told me?" Hitomi crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well after I had to leave you on Earth with your Okaasan and I had to come back here...." Van started rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi stood right next to him with inquiring eyes.  
  
"I couldn't contact you. They thought that I had become tired of you or something. After a couple of years of them trying to get me to marry again they told me that I had to take in some one to take my place if I couldn't or wouldn't provide an heir to the country. I wouldn't let them pick who it was. I went out with one of the palace servants to pick out the boy. I chose Analous because he was the loner. He reminded me of when I was younger and would hide from my teacher or my brother." Van stopped rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"What of his mother?"  
  
"She has accompanied him coming to the palace only because he has not come of age until a couple of months ago. His mother insists on coming." The look that Van gave her said that they would talk about the rest later.  
  
"Okay." She whispered quietly. She had missed out on a lot when she had to go and take care of her mother. The brain cancer had taken her mother's life. She didn't think about it much.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi. I know you still miss her." Van touched the side of her cheek where tears had started streaming down her cheeks. He drew her to him for just a few moments before she could get herself composed once more.  
  
Analous watched as the two pulled apart. "Queen Hitomi I'm sorry about my mother. She is just that." He lacked for any other word for her.  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to apologize for her." She touched the young man on his shoulder. "You know that you're the same age as my son."  
  
"I didn't milady."  
  
"You made a good choice Van." She turned to her chair. "We have some more things to discuss."  
  
"Analous I have your first assignment."  
  
The young man relaxed a little bit after his mother had left the room. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Lady Hitomi is in danger. I can't have my guards around her all the time. It would be distracting to everyone while she walks the grounds." He was ignoring the glare that Hitomi gave him.  
  
"Sir if she is just walking the grounds she should be safe."  
  
"That normally is the case but here it isn't. They have already been proven once that they can get through." Van gave the young man the  
  
Analous looked to the floor. He had never seen such a demanding stare from the King. "Sir I understand."  
  
"No you don't. This assignment will make you make you or break you." The glare was deadly in its own right.  
  
He nodded his head. "We'll tell your mother that she won't be needed on the grounds."  
  
"Thank you sir." The young man looked directly at the four people in the room.  
  
Van called the guard that was at the door. "Go get Lady Kitan."  
  
"Yes sir." The man left the room.  
  
'I hope to be of good service to you Lady Hitomi."  
  
"It's alright Analous." She stopped him from bowing. "Please don't do that. If you must then it must be only to show respect for whatever reason in front of others."  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Lady Kitan has arrived."  
  
"Show her in."  
  
She gave the proper stiff curtsy. "Your Highness..."  
  
"I will be keeping your son here with me. He will be helping me with some things." Van informed her.  
  
"You know that I must have him with me. I have to have his help."  
  
"It is matters of the state. Far more important than your errand runs."  
  
"Lord Van, can I talk to you alone?" Lady Kitan gave Van a nod.  
  
"Yes." He consented.  
  
Hitomi stood rigid as Van exited into another room. Queen Millerna and Dryden pushed a button on the mirror."  
  
"She can't hear or see us Hitomi." Millerna shook her head.  
  
Van was standing about three feet away from the woman. "Lord Van I implore you. My business can't run without getting him to run errands for me."  
  
"I told you to get another youth. I chose him for this job because I trust him."  
  
Lady Kitan somehow lost her hateful look. "We all know that you chose him because you found me so spellbinding." She sauntered to him.  
  
"I've already told you that it won't work." Lord Van grabbed her hand. "Let's go back into the room."  
  
Van led the protesting woman out of the curtained room.  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
"Yes I can. I told you a long time ago when you agreed to this that this would eventually happen. Now go. We'll call you when his assignment has ended.  
  
The woman was escorted off the ground.  
  
-Another place-  
  
"He has begun his test. He must not be allowed to finish it."  
  
"We can't get in. They are giving him a different test."  
  
"We might not be able to get in but we can sure make his life a living Tartarus."  
  
- - - - Okay I think that is the last of this chapter. I was surprised actually how it turned out. I hope you like it. It should be interesting what happens to the next chapter. Tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

"The way out will be hard. You will want to give up but you can't. All of Gaia and Earth depend on your courage and valor." The centaur touched where his heart lay. "Remember to follow your heart and trust your instincts."  
  
"I will. I promise." Vanel gave the room a once over before he knew he was to leave. The whole story was told of Atlantis was told in the writing and he wished he could understand all of it. On Earth no one really knew quite what happened to Atlantis.  
  
You know more than you think Young Lord. The voice echoed in his head once again. He looked around to find that he was no longer in the monumental room cave. The writings on the wall now were not but the strange writing on the back wall.  
  
"What is this place?" His voice came back to him throughout the hall. - - - - "You can't do this."  
  
"Yes I can. I told you a long time ago when you agreed to this that this would eventually happen. Now go. We'll call you when his assignment has ended.  
  
The woman was escorted off the ground.  
  
-Another place-  
  
"He has begun his test. He must not be allowed to finish it."  
  
"We can't get in. They are giving him a different test."  
  
"We might not be able to get in but we can sure make his life a living Tartarus." - - - -

Tramie- thank you for all of your help with the writiing of the story. Thank you also for being one of my most faithful reviewers.

Meinen

Lady Winged Knight

kark princess Adidas

Emely Raines

Wolf's Spirit- You changed your name!!!!!!! Why!! I liked it!

Fuzzie

officially Obsesses with Pyro

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I happen to just love to write the characters.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
-Analous-  
  
He was nervous and jittery about his new assignment. It wasn't as if this was Fanelia's Queen officially. He had been dismissed for the night by Lady Hitomi and he could see that Lord Van was going to be in trouble when he arrived to the room. Instead of going to his room he went to the library. "Lord Kitan, you're here late today."  
  
"I'll be here for a while. Do you have information on the Destiny War and Lady Hitomi?"  
  
"I do. It's right over....." The canine-like librarian expertly pushed the moving ladder to where he needed to go. He browsed through one of the shelves. "Here it is. Brushing up on your history?"  
  
"Just Lady Hitomi and her involvement with it."  
  
"I'm sure that she has some stories that she could tell. You know, we wouldn't have survived that war if it hadn't been for her."  
  
"I'm sure she does have some. What can you tell me about her?"  
  
"Well, my daddy was the around at the time. I was just a little pup. I don't think I had opened my eyes to the world around me yet." He made sure that the library was all straight before he sat down in front of Analous. "This was four or five years after the Destiny War. There had been little scuffles of rebellion that popped up here and there, but over the years they had become of no consequence. The advisors were finding the King a suitable wife, saying that it was time. They sent out invitations to all of the kingdoms to bring all of the princesses for a ball."  
  
Analous could see all of this happening as if he were there. He saw the counsel making decisions for the young King, as if he wasn't capable of doing anything. He had to sit through some of those meetings himself and they had been threatening the same thing with him now. He couldn't become King until he was married.  
  
"Lord Van, much to their disappointment, disappeared a couple of days before the ball. He returned a day later with a beautiful young woman. My daddy said that he saw the pillar of light appear and a few hours later Lord Van arrived to the castle. All the while it seemed that Lady Merle knew what was going on and had been ordering the staff around, trying to get one of the rooms ready in the royal wing. My parents figured that we were getting ready for some princess from another country's arrival.  
  
"My mama painted pictures when we were napping." He got up and went to pull down one of the pictures off the wall. "She saw Lord Van return a few hours later with this young woman on the back of another horse." The picture showed Lady Hitomi and Lord Van racing to the palace. It looked like they were having the time of their lives.  
  
"They look like they were having fun."  
  
"Oh they were. That was until half of the advisors assaulted him while he was climbing down the horse. My daddy said that it looked like they were chastising him. He did recognize Lady Hitomi, though. They paid no mind to the woman that was behind them, that was until Lady Merle pounced on her and Lord Van managed to push past them to get Lady Merle off of her. Lord Van gave one of his famous glares that dared anyone to go anywhere near them for the next few hours."  
  
Analous remembered that last glare that Lord Van had given him. He knew exactly what the canine librarian was talking about.  
  
"It didn't take long to get the tailor and the seamstress here. It had become very evident that the Lady that had arrived with the King would be attending the ball. At that time, women were only allowed to know the measurements of the ladies and the men were the only ones that knew the same of the gentleman. There was another skirmish that broke out before the ball. It required attention. The advisors raised cain when they found that Lord Van had brought her with them to resolve this.  
  
'She holds no clout here. Why is she here?' They asked.  
  
'She holds plenty of clout or have you forgotten she is the reason we won the last war.' Lord Van is reported to have said.  
  
'I haven't forgotten.' A voice seemed to speak from the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal Lady Merle.  
  
The advisors shook their heads. 'It still doesn't count.'  
  
'These two ladies are worth more than all of you put together. They will be helping and if any of you have a problem with that you are fired.' They didn't say anything after that.  
  
Lady Hitomi nodded to merle." There was another picture on the wall. That showed what was happening with the crowd parting. There was Lady Merle in formal wear, just like Lady Hitomi. They stood by the King, proud to be there. "Zaibach was brought to the table for talks. It was agreed that there would be no more fighting in trade that they could get some food, because the war had left their people without it. A treaty was drawn up so that they could sign. We haven't had that much trouble out of Zaibach in many years. There are still some people that are a little bit leery of them, though. The technology that they once used against us is supposed to be destroyed. There are some that say that it isn't and that it is still floating around waiting for someone to get there hands on it.  
  
A day later we had the ball." There was another picture that was brought down. "Lady Hitomi entered the room looking absolutely gorgeous. The women that were there just to marry Lord Van were sorely disappointed when she was introduced as Kanzaki Hitomi. At the very sound of the name, they knew that they stood no chance. She was supposed to be the legendary seeress that they had all heard about in war stories. The stories had been so exaggerated that they wondered why she looked like she was human. You know how gossip can fly and change the whole story." The picture held the women's shocked faces as she came down the steps. Lord Van waited with his back turned to the artist. He was in the formal Fanelian clothes.  
  
"Your mother was quite the artist. How did she capture such scenes?"  
  
"She was there. She would always be somewhere that couldn't be spotted. Sometimes it was up in a tree and other times she would be in the balcony painting or drawing."  
  
"Well what else happened?"  
  
"Just as everyone expected, after she showed up at the ball he announced that he would be marrying Lady Hitomi. The advisors were going crazy. All they knew about her was that she had helped to save Gaia. They put her through vigorous training in running matters of state and kept her from Lord Van a lot. He put a stop to that. He wasn't going to be separated from her for that long. They liked to keep her through lunch and she would be so tired from all the training that she would come back exhausted.  
  
I would say that it was two months later that they were married. It was a great occasion." There was another picture on the wall. "They were married in the palace chapel. They had tried to keep it quiet when they were getting married, but it didn't seem to work. The church was packed and there wasn't one street for miles in the city that wasn't empty, waiting for them to come out. They were all hoping to get a good look at the new Queen. Some of them had yet to meet her. She didn't disappoint them. She greeted each of the people that she could on the way back to the palace. That was a little hard. The knights and the guards were having to work extra hard to keep the people off the streets as much as they could. They even had the Asturian knights helping out.  
  
She was here for a great many meetings and helped to solve several problems. One day she came out of her room very pale. By then I had seen her and I knew what she looked like. My daddy had told me that she had played with us quite a bit before she had to go home. I just don't remember that much about her, other than what I was told."  
  
"Well what about her test. I thought that all of the Kings and Queens had to be tested before they were allowed to take the throne."  
  
"They are and she will be tested again. She's been gone for so long that the advisors that we have now don't know who she is. In fact, I heard that they questioned her about her status and their son. They wanted to try to think that she had been unfaithful or something to him. I've seen her son, though. He looks just like Lord Van did when he was younger. They would never be able to dispute that with anyone."  
  
"What about her test that she had to take then?"  
  
"She had to take that test in the arena. There were three different tests. They were to test wit, strength and wisdom. She passed all three. It was a shock to them, because I think that they threw in several things in those tests that they didn't have to. Since she passed them, she was allowed to marry him and to be crowned Queen of all Fanelia."  
  
"I think that she knew that they would. She always seems to know more than she lets on. I've only met her just today."  
  
The librarian chuckled. "You will find that she will always know a lot more than she lets on. I will warn you, since I think that you have been assigned to protect her to watch out for her visions. The last one she had had the whole castle worrying. They couldn't do anything about it, though."  
  
"Thanks. I'll take that into consideration. Expect the unexpected." Analous went to his room.  
  
-Hitomi and Van-  
  
"Van, I am perfectly able to take care of myself. I don't have to have your student watch over me." Hitomi paced the floor, staying 10 feet away from him.  
  
"I know you are, but Vanel tells me that this has happened more than once. I don't think I could take it if anything like what happened to you on the Mystic Moon happened here. Here you are a Queen and a mother. We need you." Van countered trying to get closer to her.  
  
She wouldn't let him any closer. "My son is out there doing something to do with some vision that he had, and you're worried about me needing bodyguards." She couldn't get used to calling Vanel their son. It would take her a long while to get to that point.  
  
"Yes I am. I promised him, Hitomi, that I would find a way to protect you, even if I wasn't with you. Wherever you go you will find that Analous Kitan holds just as much clout as you do around here. They won't be able to touch you."  
  
"That threat told a lot. How much have you trained him in the last sixteen years?"  
  
"I've seen him once a week since he was about 3 years old."  
  
"That would make him about 19 now."  
  
"You're right it would. The counsel is pushing me to find him a wife. They say that he can't become King until he is married."  
  
"If they say that about him, what are they going to say about our son?"  
  
"They'll say the same thing. They want the future King married before he accepts the crown. They say that the protocol has always been there. It's just when I was crowned King they needed a leader. That was why it wasn't required at the time. They will test both of them, I'm guessing in order to choose a King."  
  
Hitomi shook her head. She had walked into a huge web that she would probably never again get out of. She didn't really want to. She was used to a lot of mayhem because of what she did for a living on Earth.  
  
"I still don't want a bodyguard 24/7." She said, before settling on the bed.  
  
"I know." He was finally able to get close enough to her without her walking on his feet.  
  
"Have you ever..." She began to ask him.  
  
"No I haven't Hitomi."  
  
"How do you even know what I am going to ask?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You were going to ask me about Lady Kitan." He paused before he embraced her. "I've only ever loved you. Whenever she has been around, there have been witnesses that would watch through the mirror/window in the meeting room."  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"I know. Let me see if I can take your mind off your worries."  
  
-Vanel-  
  
Vanel walked the cavern that he had been left in. All along the walls were the different markings that had been behind the chair. He still couldn't read them, but then again he didn't expect to be able to. He had studied the ancient Greek and Egyptian languages when he had studied the countries. When they were off on a trip, his mother had insisted he keep studying something. It didn't matter what, just as long as he was learning. It wasn't as if he wasn't allowed to have fun, she just wanted him to be well knowledged in everything that he could be.  
  
He finally came across a cave with hieroglyphs. He stopped to read what it said. "Two countries and cultures that were once combined now lay as far apart as the two worlds themselves. To be combined can either bring destruction or prosperity to two worlds. However, the two worlds will remain apart, with one having no knowledge of the other. It will all seem but myth." He read out loud. It made the words seem more real than they were. Earth and Gaia were but the same. "How did Gaia get here, though?" He knew the meaning of the Greek word Gaia was Earth and Uranus was heaven.  
  
There were rocks that were out of place all over. Vanel had stepped over the large ones and the little ones had been kicked out of the way. That was until 15 minutes later he stepped on a rock that slid from its spot, causing him to disappear into a......  
  
-- - - - Okay that is the end of this chapter. I hope that it is satisfactory. Let me know what you think of it!


	11. Chapter 11

He finally came across a cave with hieroglyphs. He stopped to read what it said. "Two countries and cultures that were once combined now lay as far apart as the two worlds themselves. To be combined can either bring destruction or prosperity to two worlds. However, the two worlds will remain apart, with one having no knowledge of the other. It will all seem but myth." He read out loud. It made the words seem more real than they were. Earth and Gaia were but the same. "How did Gaia get here though?" He knew the meaning of the Greek word Gaia was Earth and Uranus was heaven.  
  
There were rocks that were out of place all over the place. Vanel had stepped over the large ones and the little ones had been kicked out of the way. That was until 15 minutes later he stepped on a rock that slid from its spot causing him to disappear into a......  
  
- - - Tramie- thank you for being the very best editor I could ask for this story.  
  
Twilight hacker- I'm glad you liked the mix of cultures here. Egypt and Greece are absolutely fascinating to study. The best part about is I think anyways is that there are some of the myths legends that interconnect in one way or another.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The world all around him was black and the ground wasn't as hard as he expected it to be. It was soft, as if he were in a bed of feathers. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was in a cave, that was all his mind could register. His back hurt too.  
  
"Don't move." A soft voice said to him. "You took quite a fall, you know."  
  
Vanel opened his eyes to see a familiar looking person. He just couldn't quite place her. "Oooooohhhhhhhhhh....." came his long groan.  
  
A hand pushed him back down when he tried to sit up. "I should have known that you were going to be stubborn about this."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough. There hasn't been anyone in these tunnels for a long time. What were you doing in them?" The girl said.  
  
"I found the cave while I was exploring the woods." He remembered the dragons telling him that there would be some tests for him to pass. He also didn't think that the dragons wanted anyone to know about them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Vanel groaned and laid his head down on whatever he had been resting on. "My name is Van." He replied.  
  
"Isn't that the name of the King of Fanelia?"  
  
"Yeah, my mother really liked the King at one time." Still does. He thought, but didn't say it out loud.  
  
"I heard that he is a really good king."  
  
"Seems that way." He tried to sit up again.  
  
"No, don't........." She stopped when he pushed himself to a sitting position.  
  
Vanel looked all around him. "Where are we?" He had been laid on a low bed that was about six feet long. He wasn't lying on a mattress, but on a pile of blankets that acted as one. The room was bare, dark, and dank. The only source of light here was the lamp that she carried with her.  
  
"We're a hundred feet under ground." She answered.  
  
The girl lifted the kerosene lamp to reveal a soft pale face with cerulean green eyes and long blond hair. She was considerably calm, considering her living conditions. It was her eyes that were the most captivating, though. He hadn't seen that color anywhere around here. In fact, he hadn't seen that color on Earth either.  
  
He didn't get to say anything else to her before he heard a noise in the tunnels. "Stay quiet." She warned before going out into the halls.  
  
He couldn't see anything going on. There was some kind of marching coming down the hall. A distant rhythmic sound that seemed to have everyone in step with one another. It left a gentle rumbling running, that you could feel even under the pile of blankets. There was a shadow in the wall that could be seen in his spot that was well hidden, evidently, from them.  
  
The figures passed without as much as a sound, other than that of the marching feet. "What was that?" He asked the girl when she came back into the room.  
  
"That was our group coming back from another one of their little excursions." She was vague about it. She didn't say anything else before she produced a familiar looking robe that he was supposed to wear. "When you get out of this bed you have to wear this."  
  
"Why?" He could see in his head these robed figures attacking his mother at home, as well as here on Gaea. He remembered his panic at the visions that left not but urgent feelings that made him want to protect his mother even more. It was still there, but he knew that his 'otousan' would take good care of her. He didn't know why. He had been the only male to ever take care of his mother. She had never let another man near her after.......  
  
He grimaced at the thought of that one man even trying to get near her. That was only because of work, though. She had to work with the man as part of her job. Needless to say, the man didn't get very far. He had the pulp beat out of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He hadn't realized that the woman had been observing his face.  
  
"Nothing." He shivered before pushing himself up and was working on getting out of the bed.  
  
"You should not be getting out of bed."  
  
"I am. You have no say in this." He said as he felt a breeze that he shouldn't. He looked down to see that he didn't have a shirt on. The girl had turned her back to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm.........."  
  
"Who did my bandages, if you're so shy?" He asked her grinning. It had been a while since he had gotten this reaction from any girl.  
  
"I did."  
  
Vanel chuckled. "So it's okay when I'm asleep but it's not when I'm awake?"  
  
She turned around to say something, but ended up saying, "Don't move."  
  
"Milady, the Princess requires your services." A guard stood at the door.  
  
"Yes, thank you." The language sounded familiar to him. It surprised him that he could understand the language and yet again he really didn't. He wondered who he was that he understood his halting use of the current Gaean language. His mother had taught him some evidently, when she would sing some of the Gaean songs to him as a child, and continued to do so as he had grown. He wondered why he never understood the language, but he would know the words meaning and she told him. He even remembered singing them in the talent show. Most of the teachers and students thought that it was just some foreign language that he was singing in. Come to think of it, he did as well. After all, his mother was a diplomat. It wasn't as if he wouldn't end up learning things of other cultures.  
  
Vanel couldn't stay still any longer. He had to get out of this bed and do something. He glanced disgusted at the robe that he was to wear while walking about. All he could think about was the fact that whoever was wearing that robe was the one that was out to hurt his mother. The last fact that ran through his head made him thrust his arm inside the right side of the robe.  
  
Inside the chamber, to which she was called, the blond woman stood. "What have you been doing? You're late."  
  
"I'm sorry majesty. I slept in." The lie sounded dry and hollow to her lips, but it was all she could do to not say that she had been helping someone that had been wandering in the caves. It was an unbelievable and improbable thing to ever happen to her living in these caves. There was more to it than would probably ever be known, but then she felt that there was an important reason behind it. Why was he here? She had asked herself repeatedly when she had found him and dressed his wound.  
  
"Fine. We'll be having a dinner for some guests that I'm expecting. I need you to start making arrangements. " She informed her.  
  
"Majesty, if you don't mind my asking, what kind of party are we preparing for?"  
  
"The return of a queen." The answer was silent, almost.  
  
-At the Fanelian Palace-  
  
Merle had just finished sending the maids away from her chambers when she heard her kittens running down the hall. "You three get back here!" She called through the hall. She knew where they were headed.  
  
She followed her kittens while the palace servants smiled indulgently at her. They knew it was hard enough to keep them back when they wanted to do something. Waking up Lord Van was the privilege of the century that the kids enjoyed most. No one ever dared to wake him up because then you would have the mewling of a bunch of sad little ones to deal with.  
  
Merle reached her kittens just as they reached Van's door. "Come on. Let's leave them alone."  
  
"No! No, we want to wake him up now!" They chorused together, each with perfect precision.  
  
Merle sighed in defeat. She knew that they would do it. Of all the things that she had been able to discipline them on, this is the one that she hadn't been able to stop in the last year. They were only a summer old in human years. So they were still technically kittens, but she knew in her heart that they had grown up a while back.  
  
The little ones cheered when they heard her sigh of resignation. That was when they just barged into the room to find that Lady Hitomi was cuddled on top of Lord Van and they were completely covered up.  
  
Merle could only smile when she saw her babies jump on the sleeping pair with a little too much enthusiasm. While Van groaned at the morning ritual of the three, Hitomi was trying to huddle closer to him. She could be heard grunting at them, but that wasn't enough for them. "Come on. It's time to get up." They continued jumping.  
  
"Okay we're getting up." Van consented pulling Hitomi closer to him. "You just have to let us get dressed."  
  
"Okay." They skipped out of the room happily.  
  
"You two take your time. I know that you won't get to spend that much time with each other later." She looked pointedly at the couple before she left the room.  
  
"We better get up if we're going to get anything done today." Hitomi started to try to push herself away from him.  
  
"You mean that you didn't enjoy the games last night?" He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.  
  
"What games?" She put on an innocent face just for his benefit. "I wasn't playing games, were you?"  
  
"I did." He answered. He took a glance to the window to make sure that the shutters were closed. "I especially enjoyed playing......." He pulled her closer to give her a sound kiss.  
  
Hitomi pushed herself off of him. "Aren't you supposed to be behaving yourself?"  
  
"Who wants to be on their best royal behavior?" He gave a courtly bow before he grabbed a pillow and started chasing her around the room with it.  
  
"Van?" She stepped back and away from him.  
  
"Yes my dear." He answered in just as a courtly voice but with the most mischievous look in his eyes than she had ever seen even on her son.  
  
"You wouldn't be starting something would you?" She cautioned toward the bed hoping to get a pillow. She didn't get there before he started hitting her with the pillow. She ran trying to get away from him all the while being able ot make a desperate grab for something that she could use against him. She didn't look to see what she had gotten.  
  
They ran around the room trying to get away from the other one as one gained on the other and turned around and started chasing the other. There were feathers all over the room when they looked around the room. Hitomi looked at what she had picked up to fight against Van. A blanket was the thing that she had grabbed. She grinned. She didn't have to look to know that he had started chasing her again. She went toward the bed falling on her back when she got there with her arms in front of her. He landed on top of her and she wrapped the blanket around him as well.  
  
A maid opened the door her eyes going as wide as saucers when she saw the two playing under the covers. "I'm sorry." She murmured over and over her face as red as it could get. She closed the door and left the two to get ready for the day.  
  
"Hitomi, isn't Vanel supposed to be back yet?"  
  
She closed her eyes as if to close out the entire galaxy floating around them. Van waited in baited silence as the world around them almost stopped. The wind stood still until she opened her eyes. "His test has begun." She answered giving him no other words.  
  
"You're not worried about him?"  
  
"Yes I am, but I know him. I know that he is alright." She answered once more.  
  
-Vanel-  
  
Vanel took one of the torches that lit this passageway. He followed his instincts that told him to go into the southeast tunnel. There was a latch on the tunnel where he touched the wall. It opened to a............  
  
- - - That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think of the chapter. I had a request for fluff. I hope this is good. There won't be any room for fluff. At least any appropriate places for Van and Hitomi anyways. 


	12. chapter 12

Vanel took one of the torches that lit this passageway. He followed his instincts that told him to go into the southeast tunnel. There was a latch on the tunnel where he touched the wall. It opened to a…………

Author's Note- I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to get this stoyr or any story I have on line updated. I haven't been able to get onto the internet for quite a while. I am also working two jobs and just finished school for the last term. I will be starting anther term on the 18 of January. I promise that one thing I will be working on both of the stories I have going as well as get one more going in the Nancy Drew section. I will hopefully have another chapter up before christmas on this one. If I don't then I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Tramie- Thanks for editing and keeping up with this story so wonderfully. You're a wonderful editor.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just enjoy writing them.

Chapter 12

Vanel felt like he had stepped through time when the door swung open. There was a dirt road that lead to a silent stone town that looked as if it had been deserted, but had an air all around it. He turned in the direction he had come, only to find that there was no door, just the cave walls. His eyes shifted all around at how green the grass looked and how tall the trees stood. He had only seen trees like that outside of the caves, and yet somehow he knew that he was nowhere near the outside of the cave. The diameter of the tree boasted of age and use of climbers for many years.

Vanel climbed to the top of the tree so that he could study the layout of the town. The stone buildings had flat roofs with one line held up from the end to end with bronze covered poles or sticks. Some of the lines had clothes on them, which told him that people did live there. He also noticed the sweltering heat that made his brow sweat, even though he had only exerted himself climbing a tree.

Vanel felt the hard bark against his cheek. He groaned from the discomfort and sleep. The sight of the city surprised him. It was now alive with a bustle of women, children, and men going about their business. He would definitely have to say it made a difference on the mood of the little town. Even some of the roofs had children running around the sheets of clothing that were being beaten with sticks by some of the women that were watching the children. Some of the women that were out there were younger than he was.

He soon arrived in the town to see the vivid and bright colors of everything. The cloth seemed to hold them better, but he bet that they had been washed and worn several times. There was an ……………… he stopped and looked again to see if he had seen correctly the first time. Yep, he had been correct. He had seen an ostrich sitting in front of a yard. The next house down had some goats and sheep running around in the front. The only thing that kept them in the yard was the tethered rope around the necks. Otherwise, they had free roam.

As he looked on, he saw that there were a few people that wore naught but white. They seemed to be a little different in skin tone as well. They carried around heavy buckets of water to wherever they were supposed to go. The women would stand around talking until they had irritated their husbands enough that they were starting to nag the wives that it was time to go home. They were hungry, and dinner should be put on the table. At least that was what he was assuming, anyways. He had seen men do it in his world, but then he understood the language a lot better. It would take him a few minutes or months to get this one down.

Vanel didn't miss the air of excitement. You would have to be a ditz not to feel it. They were celebrating something or getting ready to. They were placing decorations on the buildings, as if they needed anymore. On some of the buildings, there was a complete panoramic painting of something, while on others, the repetition was opted for on the panels of the walls. That was true for the building that he was currently looking at. The painting, like all of the others, only held three colors; brown, black and red, but it was slightly different. When he looked to the north of him, there were magnificent snow caped mountains that were blue in the haze that had settled all around them. If he looked to the east of him, there was a port where the water was unbelievably as crystal blue as the mountain to the other side of the town. You could tell which boats belonged there and which ones didn't. The ones that belonged were the cleanest he had ever seen. The ones that didn't were definitely going to get clean. He assumed that there was a fresh mountain stream that people would be jealous over where he was from.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" A gruff voice commanded him.

"Sorry." He stopped. "Wait a minute. Did I just understand what you said?"

"You answered, didn't you?" The man retorted back and walked away grumbling about the young men of the day acting like there wasn't a thing in the world for him to worry about. They ought to get themselves some wives to think about.

Vanel chuckled at the old man. He hadn't heard anyone saying anything like that since he had been in Japan. He stopped at a vendor that had fresh legumes, lentils and chick peas on sale. What surprised him the most was that they were fresh. So they had a fair amount of bartering going around. He couldn't have figured out half of what they were saying. Pushing all of these things aside, he walked into a copper shop. He couldn't believe some of the things that were showing. While some of the things were exquisite and shone to the very brim, others were kind of gaudy and he didn't see how anyone would even want to consider buying them. He stopped when he saw the Egyptian goddess Isis. "What is she doing here?" He asked out loud, without thinking, in Japanese.

He heard someone bustle up behind him. "Can I help you?"

_'This is just way too weird. I've been here for a few minutes, but I seem to understand everything that they say.' _He turned to look at whoever had talked to him. He had on a white tunic looking thing that went to his knees, that held the covering of velvet just over it. It almost reminded him of Roman clothing, but not quite. They would have not permitted the man's hair to grow as it had.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on today?"

"Been out on the road, huh? You're not dressed like everyone else around here. We're having the Isidis Naviguium."

"The what?" He knew that it sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place the name.

"It's a nautical festival and we pay our respects to Isis in the process for some sailing. We do it every year before we send off our ships." The man grinned, revealing the crooked sanded teeth that would come from putting sand in grain to grind it in order to make flat bread.

"Is there anywhere I can get cleaned up?" Vanel asked.

"There is an inn three houses down from here. The girl that runs the inn is quite a looker to. If I was only twenty years younger…" The man held a wistful look, that had all the wishes of youth.

"Thank you." Vanel went to where he was told to go.

He was greeted by a goat that was at the front of the yard untethered. He tried to pet on her, but the goat instead decided that his hand would taste good. He walked away then, only to feel teeth on the end of his butt. "Owwwwwww…" He turned and glared at the goat. "What are you, a guard goat?"

He pushed open a door to find another of the white clothed people he had seen in the streets. The woman behind the bar wore a long red dress. Her brown/auburn hair, while long and curly, was tied down as if it could get kind of unruly. She looked up, speaking in a soft foreign accent. Realizing he didn't understand, she switched to the Gaian he had been hearing in the caves. He did a double take. She was slightly tanned from the sun, had hazel eyes with just the touch of green and grey that could reveal the very windows of her soul. He didn't think that she would reveal much, though. She looked like she had been hurt a long time ago. He spoke in the language in which she had spoken to him in. She shook her head in acknowledgement.

She told him to go wash up and she would send up a change of clothes for him. He wondered where she was going to find clothes that fit him. Then he thought about the dress of the people here. He smiled and said thank you in the language that he had been hearing around there. She switched to that one with the ease of a woman with a lot of practice in that field.

However, when Vanel turned around he could see that the whole place, including the servants, was snickering. There was musical laughter behind him. It wasn't making fun of him, as the snickers were; it was just laughing. "Is something wrong?" He turned around and asked.

"I think that the goat tried to eat your pants." She laughed at the face he gave. It didn't make it any better that his face was now red. "Don't worry, she does that every once in a while. I think she is trying to tell us that we don't feed her enough."

Thirty minutes later he was met by another man that halted him from going any farther. "I hope you're not planning on going anywhere." The man walked into the room.

"Well I need to get something to eat. She promised me a complimentary meal."

"I know that. You won't get it until I talk to you."

"Well talk."

"Stay away from her. If you even think of coming near her you're in trouble."

Vanel stared at the man shocked. "You don't have anything to worry about if she is your wife."

"My wife? Wherever would you get that idea?"

"You automatically assume that I'm interested in her."

"No, she swears that the day will come that men will rue the day they decided they wanted to touch a woman."

"Man, that day has come and gone." Vanel laughed at the look on the other man's face.

"I'm not going to touch her. She's a friendly person that I don't think that I want to cross." As if his point needed to be made he made a grab for his sword when he heard fighting going on downstairs. "Sounds like someone had a little too much to drink."

Downstairs was a mess to behold. Two of the tables were on the floor with little or no thought to where they landed. The patrons were against the wall, staying out of the way. The ones that weren't were at the tables too drunk to know really what was going on, but laughing all the same. The workman had been cornered at the bar and a man was pushing himself up on her. She lifted her knee, quickly hitting him in the most sensitive area of a man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man that was already bending down from the shock of the contact tried to stand up straight, only to find a fist in his face by the woman's partner.

Vanel watched as she pushed away the man that he had been talking to upstairs. "I'm fine." She murmured in another language.

Vanel made a mental note to talk to her. He would have to catch her when everyone was sleeping. He didn't want them to understand what was going on. He helped them to clean up the place while the other patrons had kicked the man out and went back to eating. The servant went back to work serving the people.

Dressed in an embarrassing royal purple colored like toga, he went outside, knowing that there would be other people in that color or close to it. He didn't know how they stood it. In his world, they would say that it was a gay color. Here, evidently, men and women wore the color. The festival had apparently started because the streets were alive with celebration and dancing. He had been swept up in the motion as he stepped out. He assumed that the goat had been put away, because there were so many people around. He assumed wrong, since he felt that goat come up behind him again and bite his butt once more. "Stupid goat." He muttered under his breath. He made his way back to the inn, hoping that the goat hadn't eaten through the cloth.

She was singing a song in Gaian that wasn't familiar to him. He stayed at the door, listening to the words. The message in the song was clear. He now understood what he was supposed to do .The song was supposed to be a clue. He kept repeating the words over in his head. "The past and the present shall coincide to make the future what it should. There shall be trials and errors to the quests of each of these. In the wall of the cave shall be wonders unseen and dangers never imagined. The blue haze shall settle over the whole domain."

The blue haze? The only blue haze he had seen was around the mountains. He checked the back of his toga to find that it was fine. He went back to where the boats were being prayed over. The Egyptian symbols told the stories of Isis. They ranged from her being the loyal wife, to her being the healing mother. There were quite a few that he knew. He didn't know how many of them that these other people knew.

He heard a scream in the night. Vanel turned to look to see……….

-Hitomi-

"Queen Hitomi, it's time." One of the Advisors bowed. Analous, who had been walking with her, jumped down from his perch in the tree. "You know you aren't required to be here."

"Lord Van gave me strict instructions that if she is not in her room, then I am to accompany her."

Hitomi grinned. She didn't like this advisor much anyways, and the thought of him steaming inside was worth keeping her mouth shut. "Follow me." You could see him wanting to add something to that, but he wouldn't for fear of seeming disrespectful in front of the queen.

Analous followed the required three feet and no less. She had only been here for about a week, but from the time that he had spent with her he had grown to like her. She was funny, kind, smart, cool-tempered most of the time and just.

She talked to each of the servants that they had passed. He had never seen a queen do that, but then again he had never met anyone from the Mystic Moon before either. Maybe they were all like that. He knew that not everyone was like that here.

"You cannot go past this door." The advisor let Hitomi through, but blocked the door so that he couldn't get in.

"My job….."

"Analous, it's alright." Hitomi interrupted him. "I'll be okay." Her jade eyes met his. "Go enjoy yourself. Her small smile was the last thing he saw before the door was slammed on his face.

The commander of the soldiers that Van had sent out to check on the prince had returned, and seemed to be in a rather big hurry to get to the King's office. Analous took the shortcut that no one knew about, save him and a couple of other people.

"Lord Van," Analous bowed respectfully, "Lady Hitomi is with your advisors."

"I know. They seem to think that they need to test her once again. Almost like they think that she isn't fit to be queen."

"Well, I don't think that will be any problem. I think that she will be good for us." Analous sat down.

"Yes, and the advisors will get off my back about finding a wife." Van agreed, just before a soldier barged into the office.

"Your highness, we lost him….."

-

--

--

-

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

The blue haze? The only blue haze he had seen was around the mountains. He checked the back of his toga to find that it was fine. He went back to where the boats were being prayed over. The Egyptian symbols told the stories of Isis. They ranged from her being the loyal wife, to her being the healing mother. There were quite a few that he knew. He didn't know how many of them that these other people knew.

He heard a scream in the night. Vanel turned to look to see……….

-

-

-

Aeryn- I hope you find the chapter as interesting as you have found the rest of the story.

Merlenyn- I would have to say that I agree with you on some aspects of this story. I have to say thank you because you helped me with an idea for the story. One that I have incorporated starting this chapter.

Tramie thank you so much for editing this story and my other one. I hope to be able to work on that one later today. If not I guess I'll work on it tomorrow.

To anyone that I have missed in reviews I'm sorry and thank you so much for your encouragement. I hope that you like this chapter. Arigato and ja ne!

I am open to any ideas that come along. I can't say that I will always use them but I will read an consider them. Well I'll talk to you all later. I'm going to guess that after 12 other chapters and countless other stories on here that you know that I don't own the characters that are in Escaflowne. Just the ones that I create and the story line.

Chapter 13

"Get your hands off of her." He ordered the man.

"Why should I? Are you going to fight me deserter?" The man said.

"I will if you don't do as you have been told." The man lunged after him. Vanel only stepped aside.

"Thank you young man." The woman accepted his hand. "Your life is in danger here. You will find all of your answers in the woods." The woman went her way.

He didn't quite understand what the woman meant that his life was in danger there. Vanel looked around the whole city. Everything in the town seemed to be teaming with life but there was something missing but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

The boat ceremony had been odd in and of itself. He didn't understand a lot of what they said because they spoke too fast. Vanel reached the outskirst of town where there were green fields of grass with the sporadic dotting of flowers. The moon was full and left a lot of shining light all around him. A little farther on back were trees as tall as the ones he had seen outside of the caves. It was really the kind of place on Earth or the Mystic Moon as it was known here that would have found young lovers walking through the grass or even at times sneaking into the trees to do things that weren't to be done. That was when it donned on him. That is what was missing. There were no teens anywhere in that town. There were very few babies being ehld or fussing in mother's arms and he had only seen one or two toddlers. There were some adults in their mid-twenties but then again there were only two or three of them.

He caught some movement in the trees. Vanel followed the movement in the trees. Whoever it was happened to be discreet enough to know what they were doing. Movement was a minimal thing. Once in the trees he began a close inspection of the shadowed ground. That was until he felt a sharp point on his back. "Don't move."

The person walked around him with knife scraping across his back, onto his arm only stopping when the tip rested in the middle of his chest. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Vanel Slanzer and I'm trying to find out what is going on." He answered.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It isn't right. Will you take this thing off of my chest? I'm not going to be running away. She obligingly took it off of his chest while two young men showed up at her side. "Where are all of the people our age?"

"There are only a few of us. We are taken at fourteen to fulfill our destiny."

"What is this destiny?" Vanel asked.

"No one knows for sure." She answered.

"If we're going to take him with us he wears a blindfold." The blond haired man said. She handed him a piece of fabric.

"You're right but I have a good feeling about this one."

"You know one day your instincts are going to get us killed."

"It won't be this time." She answered. "Let's go."

The two young men that were by his side remained silent. "Take him to the interrogation tent she ordered. There was only the feel of the rough hands that remained.

"She is way too soft." One of them said.

"Only at times. Remember what happened when Jiked tried to betray us?

"Yeah I don't think that any of us quite forgot that." The two men walked out of wherever they were. "Oh and don't try to get out. We'll know if you do."

Vanel took off the blindfold to see where he was. It was a tan hide and a round roof. On the outside you could see vague shapes of pictures by the campfire.

The same young woman who had found him in the woods appeared through the flaps. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I already told you my name is Vanel slanzar." He paused. "What is this place?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Where did you come from?"

he thought about telling her that he was of the Mystic Moon but decided against that. He could even tell her that Lord Van's son but decided against that as well. Instead he opted for telling where he had been most recently. "I don't know. I came through some caves and was led here. The opening is gone though."

"You know what would have happened to you if you hadn't been wandering around in the field."

"No." He was surprised he was beginning to understand more of the language as fast as she spoke it.

"You would have been taken in the night to wherever they go."

"Let me do it then. Let me go in there and get this taken care of." He challenged. He knew he had to find the armour but this seemed as if it was a little more important.

"How do I know that you are trustworthy?" She inquired.

"You don't. You just have to trust me." He answered.

"I'll think about it."

"What is there to think about? You want this stopped right? You're hiding in the forest away from whoever is taking you to fulfill this Destiny." He argued hotly.

"You'll find that I don't influence that easily." She whispered before she left the tent. Outside the tent she signaled for two of her people to watch the tent. "I don't want to be disturbed."

She went to her tent. She was exhausted now. When she interrogated people it always exhausted her. She wasn't just gaging their reactions. She was reading the emotions and at times she could see inside their thoughts. With this Vanel Slanzar she was even more tired because he seemed to let her see more than she was used to. He wasn't exactly forthcoming with information in what he said but his mind had gone through several revenues in ways to answer.

Sleep finally found her about fifteen minutes later only to drift into another kind of dream. "Loana, you must always trust your instincts. You have some very good ones." A voice lead to another. Adding a familiar set of green eyes with it. "These eyes speak just as you have seen." Then again a different voice added. "They are of the chosen one." With yet a new voice adding. "One that you see amongst dreams and dreams alone."

She awaoke with a start. "It can't be." She washed her face before she left her tent to enter the sun lit world.

Her guards saw her coming. "Stand aside." They skedaddled when she dismissed them. "Look at me." She ordered Vanel.

He looked at her with a shock and a surprise. "Yes?"

She stood there and studied him up and down. "You are The One?"

Vanel hung his head. "I've been told that."

"I'm going to say yes to your proposition but under one condition."

"What is that?"

"That I go with you."

"What?!" He was trying to keep his voice down.

"The only way that you are doing this is if someone goes with you."

"Then send someone you trust. These people need you." He answered.

"My people won't question my judgment." She informed him.

She looked at him. He seemed distant for a moment. Vanel shook his head. "Yes they will and someone will find this haven while you're gone." Vanel told her what he had just seen.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. You have to trust me." He was standing right by her. "You will be hurt and go through a lot of pain if you come with me." He whispered. "You will lose this place you call home, Loana." He whispered in her ear.

The way he spoke sent shivers down her spine. "I don't know how you can say all of this. That isn't possible. How do you know my name?" Her voice held a dangerous edge to it.

"I can't explain it. I just know. Just like you see things that your people that you lead don't know about." He answered. "Don't need to know about either."

"How do you know this?"

"I just do." He crossed his arms. "If you're coming be ready by nightfall." He knew that she would come. He also knew that if she didn't the place would still be attacked.

One of the guys from earlier walked in after she left. "What did you say to her? You've done something to her." He repeated. "I did nothing. She is coming with me when I leave this evening. You will be in charge but you have to get your people out of here before dawn." Vanel informed the young man.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's about to make the announcement as we speak. Go you don't want to miss it." Vanel sent him away.

The man could be heard grumbling, "He's a prisoner and yet he has the nerve to tell me what to do."

"I wish I wasn't right." Vanel stepped out of the tent for the first time. They were in a little clearing in the woods. There were about two dozen people his age. All ranging from 14 to 25.

The young man had just been called to the front of the crowd. You could feel the shocked silence where he stood. Then the two leaders left the crowd and went into another tent. He hoped they were discussing what he had already told them.

An hour later she came back as he was finishing eating some food that had been brought to him. "I hope you have had plenty of rest. You're going to need it." He put his plate down.

The only response that she gave was to hand him a bag which he assumed was full of supplies. "You better be right about everything because my people are just a little suspicious of you."

"In the end, you will wish I had been." He told her. _'What will save you is that you won't know where they are.'_

-

-

-

-

Okay that is the last of this chapter. I would say that this chapter took an unexpected turn for me and I look forward to seeing what I can do with this. I really wasn't planning on bringing another girl into the mix. You know the drill. You have to give me a good and honest review. Well I'll talk to you guys later. Arigato and ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

The only response that she gave was to hand him a bag which he assumed was full of supplies. "You better be right about everything because my people are just a little suspicious of you."

"In the end, you will wish I had been." He told her. _'What will save you is that you won't know where they are.'_

-

-

-

-

Redroses- Thank you for the encouragement. I'm glad that you liked it.

Tramie- Thank you for the thoughts on WMA and It's time. They always help. I'm sorry for not having gone through you before I put this up. I'm trying to get as much up as I can before I start classes on the 18. I'll be sending you the next chapter of WMA hopefully tonight. Again I'm sorry and thank your editing my stories.

Forgive me for any mistakes you find. You know that I don't own them I just have fun writing them.

Chapter 14

Hitomi returned to the room that night weary from her tests. They had put her through every test that she could imagine. All but one that is. Analous was still detailing until she retired to her room. She had tried twice to get rid of him only to be told, "I can't do that lady Hitomi." She smiled to herself. The stubborn man or boy would go far in life.

"Your Highness, will there be anything else?"

"No, is their any word on my son?"

"No milady. Do you want me to find out?"

"No Analous I have my own way of finding out."

"I'm sure you do, Lady Hitomi.

Analous turned to take his nightly walk around the castle. "Lord Van, she's been safely delivered to her room."

"Thank you Analous. You've done well." Analous bowed before he left Van's presence.

"Hitomi," Van stuck his head through the door.

"Yes, Van?" Her back was to him and she was messing with the knot in her hair.

"You alright?" He swatted her hand away from the knot.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hitomi answered. She felt his fingers releasing her hair. "Tell me about Allen."

Van stopped for only a moment. "It's a long story Hitomi."

"I'm willing to listen. At least it won't be a test," Hitomi said.

"No I could make it a test if you like." He laughed at her horrified expression. "I was only kidding. First tell me how our son is doing."

On impulse Hitomi held both his hands in hers. She didn't have to tell him to close his eyes and to relax. The room disappeared from around them until they both were images in a darkening sky. They could see some little village was heading in one direction with whatever they could carry in a bag. Vanel waited for a young woman at the other side who had just arrived. Rain would be coming and wipe away footprints. Vanel walked away from the tiny make shift village without looking back, The young woman behind him glanced behind her.

"There's danger coming for all of them but tonight they will be fine." Hitomi whispered her blessing to the fight that will ensue later. Just as suddenly they were in their room with their hands locked tightly together.

Van looked at her. "Hitomi does it always make you look worn out?"

"It does but it's worth it to check on my son." She answered.

Van smiled before they sat on the comfortable couch. "Now about Allen," Van watched her pull out some sewing that she had been working on. "He had seeing the princess of Lanock for some time and had finally decided to propose to her. He however found out that she had a fiancée.

_'Why does that not surprise me?' _Hitomi continued to listen with interest.

"They young man caught Allen with her and challenged him to a duel. Allen beat the guy and the guy left with a threat that this would not be forgotten. Allen and the princess began to plan the wedding but weren't allowed to get very far. They were attacked and e fought with everything they had.

'Princess if you don't accept my proposal I will destroy this whole city and its people.' She was told.

'What makes you think I'll accept?'

'I have your lover. The princess was put under lock and key. She constantly had guards around was allowed to make decisions for her country. Think he may have vetoed at least half of them. Unbeknownst to her Allen had escaped. He planned her rescue. He succeeded n climbing up her window and getting her down but someone had seen them.

Allen and the prince fought. Prince won because Allen was shot in the back with an arrow." Van paused at the memory.

Hitomi had tears in her eyes. "What happened to the princess and her country?" She cuddled against him.

The princess wasn't going to have him running her country. He was killed by a sword when a sword went through his back. She's a good ruler.. I know sometimes I see a great deal of sadness at the price that was paid to keep her country free."

"We've all paid that price." Hitomi whispered. She thought of all the battles that Van had fought in when he was young, of all the countries in the Destiny War. "I hope that she finds happiness in her life."

"She does and she has a never ending line of suitors in which she turns all down." Hitomi smiled.

"She will accept someone eventually."

-Vanel/Loana-

"You don't believe me?" In a fit of temper he turned around and lifted her up into the coming dawn.

The next moment they were flying in the air. "What's going on?" She tried to squirm.

"Hold still. I'll end up dropping you. You want to see the truth with your own eyes, here you are." He hovered over the clearing where some tents were being ransacked and burned.

"No, this isn't happening. Her arms wrapped her arms around herself tighter. She felt them turn around and head to the point to which they had been originally been at. When a leviship could be seen coming he took her up into the clouds. The air was cold and she was shivering but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"What are you?"

"I'm Draconian." He answered standing proud and tell.

"It thought they were a myth." She almost stuttered and paled.

"We're not the demons that you have been taught to believe them to be." Vanel looked over the edge of the cloud.

"Okay let's get down there so we can continue this journey on foot."

He muttered something that she didn't understand. He gathered her in his arms and flew down in a spiral. "Relax I'm not going to drop you."

"Despite his assurances she held on to his neck. He leveled out 30' above the trees. When she felt her feet land on the ground she let out a breath of relief. "Do you always make your point like that?"

"No." He put his shirt back on. "The only thing that they will get out of you is your name."

"How do you know this?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out let's go." He ordered.

She followed them for an hour before anything was said. "They're beautiful you know?"

"What are?"

"Your wings."

"Only my Okaasan says that."

"I bet she's the only one that knows."

"Besides my father, yes." He answered.

In truth she was tired and her brain was going into overdrive. She knew that they weren't far from the field though. She stopped short when he handed her a robe. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"You speak the language better and this is supposed to be your destiny. Let's find out what it is."

"Why?"

"You speak the language better." She did as she was told. "Say as little as possible." He instructed giving her the lead.

"Who is this?" Someone asked under a similar robe.

"I found him in the woods. We might get some kind of information out of him." She spoke.

-At another place-

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Why haven't you been able to get Analous?"

"He's been on the grounds since Queen Hitomi returned. We haven't been able to get him off."

"Well what is he doing?"

"He's been guarding her."

"By whose orders!"

"By the kings."

"Take out Analous and the queen. We've worked too hard and too long to get as close as we have. We got rid of that fool Allen. That's too terribly bad that he wasn't able to stand by the king's side longer. He might have actually been able to get to be regent of something had happened to Lord Van. Oh well I guess with an arrow to your chest takes care of that problem." There was a cackling in the air.

"Sir, I think that you ought to be careful. You also blocked her from returning to Gaia and yet she managed to return with an heir to the throne."

"She will be taken care of as well as her son. I will be king."

"Yes, milord."

-

-

-

-

-

Hey guys! How are you doing? I'll try to get one more chapter after this one up before school starts. Maybe two. When it starts again I'll be working the two jobs abd going to school full time. I'm going to be busy and tired but I won't forget to keep these stories updated. Arigato and ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

"Take out Analous and the queen. We've worked too hard and too long to get as close as we have. We got rid of that fool Allen. That's too terribly bad that he wasn't able to stand by the king's side longer. He might have actually been able to get to be regent of something had happened to Lord Van. Oh well I guess with an arrow to your chest takes care of that problem." There was a cackling in the air.

"Sir, I think that you ought to be careful. You also blocked her from returning to Gaia and yet she managed to return with an heir to the throne."

"She will be taken care of as well as her son. I will be king."

"Yes, milord."

Priestess of Passion- I'm glad you think that the story is pretty good. I have to tell you this though. You have to give these other writers a chance because some of them are just starting and it takes a lot of strength to put out what I often consider my babies. The work is out there for people to praise or to critique all the things that the writer has done wrong. I am proud of these people that are putting hearts and souls out for everyone else to see.

Tramie- Thank you for editing this story. I really appreciate the time that you take to do this. It would be really awesome if we could meet some of the people that we talk on the internet with face to face. I hope you like the chapter! Arigato!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them; I just have fun writing them!**

Chapter 15

Loana followed the robed group through the woods toward Mt. Ida. It always seemed to have this really strange blue haze all around it that no one really could explain. Most people were afraid to even go around it. She didn't know why on that one either. She figured that she was about to find out.

She looked back at Vanel who had his hands tied in front of him. _'How does he know what I am going to tell and what I won't? He's told me twice that all that they will get out of me is my name. What right does a guy, I don't care who he is, to say what I will and won't do? How does he know what I am capable of? I haven't told any of my people and they have never caught on. It wasn't for anyone to know.' _

"Hey! Watch out! Someone muttered from behind her.

"Sorry!" If she could be seen she would have turned even redder.

"At least you don't need any make up on." A voice said behind her.

"Shut up!" She hissed at him.

She heard Vanel snickering making her want to growl. She stopped all line of thoughts when they all stopped when the mountain opened to reveal a staircase leading down into the earth.

She saw more than felt Vanel trying to tell her that everything would be alright. She looked behind her to see nothing but black. She shook her head when she thought she saw a ghostlike image of his wings. She knew he would not let them out now. It would be way too dangerous.

"Take the prisoner down the left spiral stairs and leave him in the back cell." She was instructed.

She left the direction that she was told to go not sure what she was going to find. The dungeons as she would affectionately call them were crowded with people that had evidently been caught and were not fulfilling their destiny. Everyone's destiny would have been one and the same from what she could figure out. The smell in there was horrendous. The unwashed bodies were shapeless, starving, moaning forms that watched with empty eyes. Every now and then she caught the hint of some spirit left in them. Evidently they hadn't been there as long as some of the others. Young men and women were dressed alike. She wondered how many of them had been able to resist any doctrination that was to come about for them. She wondered how many had the strength to keep fighting.

"Here you are." She found the back cell isolated and empty.

"Loana, I'll be alright." His hand reached for her cheek before he kissed her lightly.

She nodded a little surprised. "I hope you're right."

"I am. Don't worry." He smiled.

"You better be." She locked the cell door with the key that had been in the lock.

Loana was haunted by what she saw as she left the dungeons. She then remembered the ghostlike wings, the feathered kiss and what he had allowed her to see when he kissed her. She was going to worry, she would be scared for him/her, and everything else that was about to go down.

"Well, it took you long enough. Did he give you some trouble?" A voice said.

"He gave me a little trouble." She answered.

"We are due for a meeting." There was a blue haze that led to another tunnel.

The tunnels led all over the place. There were detours here and there but they followed the blue haze in all cases.

Eventually they were led to an outside tunnel to what looked like a valley. What surprised her though were the beautiful buildings that were rising above the water. They in one sense looked like the buildings that were in her little village; in another sense though it was different. There was some kind of electrifying energy about it that made you want to explore but were afraid to because it seemed that it should be revered. There was little movement that you could see on the cobblestone streets where it was revealed to have the occasional heavy lid laid in some spots of the cobblestone streets. _'What is that? I've never seen anything of the like.'_

"It's almost done. Isn't it magnificent?" Someone beside her asked.

"Yes, it is." She took in a breath.

"I can't believe that Atlantis will be up in but a few more buildings." Another voice said.

"Atlantis?" She whispered. "This can't happen." There was too much excitement for her to be heard but she was shocked.

Analous-

Walked through the early morning breeze and couldn't help this feeling of dread that filled him. Lady Hitomi was and had been up for a little while but she hadn't come out of her room yet. He heard a scream break the peace of the morning and drew his sword. His feet followed the sound of the scream.

"Miss, are you alright?" The shaken maiden shook her pale face at him and darted her eyes behind him.

"Who/What is it?" He asked turning around. A sword was coming toward him. The defensive block was automatic for him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha someone laughed behind him stabbing a dagger to his back.

He blacked out seeing that the pale woman stood over him.

Hitomi-

Hitomi had stopped pacing the floors about thirty minutes ago and now sat in warm bubble bath that she had drawn. Something changed though. Everything was different. "Hitomi they are rebuilding Atlantis."

"Grandma why would they try to do that?"

"They want it's power."

"Atlantis was all but a peaceful place though. Who would resurrect it?"

"There is more to Atlantis than the machine that Dornkirk had built. That was just the beginning. They will complete it but it must be destroyed when they do."

The vision of her grandmother vanished to the grand buildings that made Atlantis the legend that it was. All that remained was a large city. It looked as if everything else had been submerged in the water with the exception of the high fortress of a wall. A pink stone showed brilliantly through the sky reflecting the suns rays all over the city. It truly was a magnificent sight. Around the stone there was an energist. Actually it looked a lot like the dragon energist that they had to get to take the throne.

"The magnificence is spellbinding but deceitful. There was much damage done by our armies. A few people were able to keep the ultimate damage and shift in power from happening. Fear ran rampant at times through the peaceful people that lived here. This placed used to be apart of Mesopotamia. This is the lost part of it but by then a lot of it had gone under at the rise of the oceans." A figure of a woman appeared beside her.

"What happens if we can't stop this?"

"Then all is lost. The Slanzer family is our last hope."

Everything was disappearing leaving water cold and Hitomi looking like a prune. She stood straight up. She wrapped her towel around her before getting to Van. "Van! Van! Where are you?"

He wasn't in the room. She knew that before she called his name a second time. "Guard, where is Lord Van?"

"Milady, he's at a meeting."

"Thank you." A few minutes later she went down to the conference room.

"Lady Hitomi we have one more test to give you." One of his advisors stood up.

"The test will have to wait. I have to speak with Van."

"That will have to wait."

She glared at the much disliked advisor. "Are you questioning me?"

"No, he's not because if he does then he will be replaced." Van stood by her.

The man grumbled something. "Milord, Analous has been found near death!" Someone came running into the room.

Okay, please don't throw anything at me!begs on my knees I know that I haven't updated since January and my list of excuses is not good enough. In the fall term I had two jobs and school. In the spring term I had one job and extra class and lots of homework. I've also been trying to finish my story We meet Again. It's almost finished.


	16. Chapter 16

Loanna-

"It's almost done. Isn't it magnificent?" Someone beside her asked.

"Yes, it is." She took in a breath.

"I can't believe that Atlantis will be up in but a few more buildings." Another voice said.

"Atlantis?" She whispered. "This can't happen." There was too much excitement for her to be heard but she was shocked.

Analous-

"Who/What is it?" He asked turning around. A sword was coming toward him. The defensive block was automatic for him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," someone laughed behind him stabbing a dagger to his back.

He blacked out seeing that the pale woman stood over him.

Hitomi-

"Milady, he's at a meeting."

"Thank you." A few minutes later she went down to the conference room.

"Lady Hitomi we have one more test to give you." One of his advisors stood up.

"The test will have to wait. I have to speak with Van."

"That will have to wait."

She glared at the much disliked advisor. "Are you questioning me?"

"No, he's not because if he does then he will be replaced." Van stood by her.

The man grumbled something. "Milord, Analous has been found near death!" Someone came running into the room.

-

-

-

-

Macky- I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the other.

**Disclaimer- I only own the characters that I've created. I wish I did own the originals but well…. Oh wait! I own the series!**

Chapter 16

"Does anyone know what happened to him?" Van asked.

"No milord we found him like this." Answered the man that had come in and told him.

"Hitomi can you see?" Van looked at her.

"I don't know. It doesn't work that way." She answered. Hitomi placed her hand on Analous forehead. The room sat in silence as they waited to see. "I'm sorry I don't see anything." She whispered. _'Please be okay.'_

"He'll be fine Hitomi." Van placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Milord, Milady, King Dryden and Queen Millerna have returned from their excursion."

Van and Hitomi nodded their consent for them to enter. "Van, Hitomi, Najeh is missing."

-Vanel-

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"I was just walking around."

"Where is the rebel base?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. There is no base." Vanel informed him.

"You know we do have ways of finding out."

"Why don't you just use them and get this over with?" Vanel asked with a smirk. He had ways of keeping them from finding out anything that he didn't want them to know.

"You cocky son of a……"

"You wouldn't talk to Mara like that, would you?" Vanel laughed lightly at the man's shocked face.

"How I talk to my family is none of your business." The guard was trying to think if he had talked about his daughter to one of the other guards earlier today. "You keep my family out of this."

"I wouldn't dream of bringing them in on it, especially your wife."

"You…."

"Ah, there's a lady in our midst." Vanel egged him on.

"No there…."

"What's going on in here?" A woman's voice came through the dark.

"Milady," the man bowed to her respectfully. "I'm just interrogating this prisoner."

"He's an interesting one. Fine build, strong, smart and intuitive is just what we need." She thought for a minute. "Don't injure him to bad. We can use him."

"Yes, your highness."

"What is her name?"

"None of your business." The guard muttered. It irritated him that he couldn't do anything to the very impertinent young man.

-Loanna-

A puzzled Loana followed the line of robed figures to an open cave room. A brown haired, blue eyes woman sat in what looked like a chair on the cave wall. The walls around her were as uneven as the rest of the cave walls but there stood statues of wolves bearing their teeth at any threat.

A crystal clear voice interrupted her thoughts. "Gut sun herob."

"Ho." A guard answered her.

"Now we are almost finished. We need you to go to Alexandria for information." Everyone in the room remained is silence. "You will find the library in the west side of the edge of the town. The texts are in a restricted area. You must get past this area. You leave in two hours. You." The woman pointed to Loanna. "You will be escorting a prisoner. He will help to carry any extra weight that can not be carried by the horses.

She was surprised when they dragged behind in Vanel looking really tired and beaten. _'What did they do to him?' _

She watched as he pulled the rope his way and stood tall before the assembly. He said something to the guard that wasn't quite intelligible too the guard before he was pointed to the robed figure that he was supposed to go to. Following him there were a few of the people that she had seen in the prison that hadn't completely lost their spirit but from the looks of them they lacked anything but the strength to do what they are supposed to do. They weren't going to be of much help.

They each were sent to another figure and each of them were to do the same thing that Vanel was to do. Loanna shook her head wondering what it was that these people were looking for that they needed all of these extra hands. That was unless they were looking for something that was too big for thought. "You each have your own servant that you must watch over. He will carry the excess weight that you can not on your journey. I wish you luck and return to us safely." They were dismissed with a gesture.

Later that evening when all had gone to bed except for the guard that had been posted at the beginning Loanna was pretending to be securing her 'prisoner' as he was called. She didn't think that he would remain so for long. "Did you find out what your Destiny is?" He asked looking not only at her but through his minds eye trying to place where everyone was.

"Don't do that!" She looked at him. "I don't know what you are but you are going to tire yourself out if you keep up at this pace."

"Look who's talking. You can invade people's minds without giving it a second thought but it wears you out so badly that you have to go to bed afterwards. Is it worth it?" He whispered to her.

"At times it is necessary. You're just downright too confident."

"When we get through here I will train you with your gift. I have had the training required to make it. Now, did you figure out what this 'Destiny' is?" He requested once again.

"I did. They are putting Atlantis back together."

"Did you say that they were putting Atlantis back together?"

"I did. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Me!"

"Yes, you're the chosen one. You are supposed to stop this catastrophe from happening."

"I never said I wouldn't have to have help."

'There is one of the dragons that will see to pass the ancient, present, and future. He will be unknown among the people but of the legends." She whispered.

That has nothing to do with me."

"Don't you see? You are of the dragons. You are the one spoken of in the prophecy."

"Even Harry Potter had to have help." Vanel muttered to himself wishing he were home watching that movie for the hundredth time.

"Silence someone is coming."

"Having trouble with your prisoner?"

"No I was just making sure that he was secure before I went to bed." She made her point by going into her tent and blowing out her kerosene lamp.

Vanel gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening. "Please don't let anything happen to my family." Vanel's vision went white.

"What is going on?" He stood up surprised.

"You've grown tall. I saw you just before I died."

"Grandma?" He saw the apparition show before his eyes.

"Yes it is me. You were born with wings as I recall." Her voice was soft and whispery as wings did appear. "You're mother always thought that they were the most beautiful thing she had seen."

"Yes, she has always thought that." Vanel confirmed before the woman who was no longer an apparition but a touchable human form.

"I've always wondered what you would look like when you grew up. What you would be."

"But didn't you have the same gift as Okaasan?"

"No. She came back with your father because she knew I was dying. I knew of you because my mother had foreseen that Hitomi would not be of Earth for long. I was told to raise her well by your great grandma. I was told that it was most important for me to cherish what I had while I had it."

"I don't understand though. Why do you come to tell me this? Why do you show now?"

"Your father wasn't of Earth. Your father isn't aware of what he can do. You have the gifts of your father and your mother but you don't know how to use them to the full extent."

"Did you know my father?"

"I knew him for a couple of months before he had to go and tend to something. He was a handsome young man but strange and withdrawn. I could hear him pacing sometimes on the roof of the house. Do you know how many times I tried to keep him from doing that? It was a little annoying to hear the footfalls of that man up there." She paused for thought. "You look like him. He, like you and your mother are descendants of Atlantis."

"I don't understand. How are we descendants of Atlantis? Why does your voice shudder at the mere mention of it?"

"Atlantis was almost as technologically advanced as we are today. They were destroyed slowly by war and giant waves from the sea. The people were becoming even more power hungry but there was one that saw what was happening to the people he had influenced. Before he was killed in Egypt he prayed to Ra that he would find help in trying to prevent such from happening."

"Osiris? He was an Egyptian Pharaoh/god?"

"Yes he was. He went and left Isis to rule while he learned more of the people living around them. He prayed that there would be some kind of savior for these people. Combined with the power of the phoenix and the power of Zeus's Pegasus there was a man selected that bore wings at his birth. He was trained in the ways of peace and shown what could be done. Lutnas almost succeeded on his mission to bring peace but was killed at the table by an assassin. However, not before he married. His wife had his son and daughter after he died. The gift of the gods was bestowed upon these two as well and as the population grew people began to see them as gods. Some feared them and wanted them dead. They called them demons."

They were there to create peace but some forgot that. The wars intensified between people and the Atlanteans were winning because of the advanced technology. The winged people were come to be called Draconians. Your father is a direct descendant of these people. The ones that wanted to create peace."

"What about us?"

"Some of the Draconians managed to escape to earth. They became as the humans there were because they knew what could happen. The knowledge was lost but in brief reference in legends. Your great grandmother as a girl went to Gaia somehow after she found a stone on the attic floor. She returned several years according to her but to everyone else she hadn't even disappeared. However, there wasn't a single one that could explain how she wore a ring on her left hand or the fact that she was pregnant with me."

"Who was your father?"

"She wouldn't say. All she could say was that I was born with the gifts but for some reason they began to slowly disappear as I grew older. She knew the gifts still resided and that I would have one that would exceed all expectations. She would soak all of the gifts of fire and flight. You are more Draconian than most but you have your father's hot temper. You and he are a lot alike but you have to protect your mother as well as the people of Gaia. She is the key. She and Loanna must work together with powers combined. Train her for she doesn't have long before she will be tested." His grandmother was going from solid to a shimmering glow.

"Grandma, why must it always be us?" He asked to the now dark sky.

-Analous-

Analous woke up to find himself staring at his glaring mother. He groaned out loud. "What is it mother?"

"You were injured protecting that…."

"Be careful mother you speak treason of a good queen." He stopped her before she could say anything.

"Good queen? The woman is an imposter!" she kept her voice down.

"No she is not. She belongs in this spot."

"She is not of Gaia."

"In spirit she is. She is needed here and not only that Van has accepted his wife."

"Until you come to your senses I will stay away."

He waited until she was no longer in hearing range. "Good riddance mother."

-

-

-

-

Okay I know I am kind of late with this chapter. I have some explaining to do with the next chapter but that's alright. I expect it. Things are starting to roll but I'm not sure all of what is going to happen next. For those that are familiar with the story line of Atlantis and the Draconians you will find that I have changed the story just slightly. I hope you are not offended but I really have good reason.


	17. Chapter 17

-In the castle-

"Milord, Milady, King Dryden and Queen Millerna have returned from their excursion."

Van and Hitomi nodded their consent for them to enter. "Van, Hitomi, Najeh is missing."

-Vanel-

"Some of the Draconians managed to escape to earth. They became as the humans there were because they knew what could happen. The knowledge was lost but in brief reference in legends. Your great grandmother as a girl went to Gaia somehow after she found a stone on the attic floor. She returned several years according to her but to everyone else she hadn't even disappeared. However, there wasn't a single one that could explain how she wore a ring on her left hand or the fact that she was pregnant with me."

-Analous-

"Until you come to your senses I will stay away."

He waited until she was no longer in hearing range. "Good riddance mother."

-

-

-

-

Macky- I hope you keep enjoying the story. I know right now it might be a little hard to follow but of you're keeping up with all of the characters it's a little easier to do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I only enjoy writing them.**

**Chapter 17**

Hitomi walked through the halls until she found the library. She walked in to find the canine librarian putting books back into their proper place. She ran her hands along the leather bindings that you knew were old but still shined with the effect that they were new. "Milady, can I help you?"

Hitomi turned to look at the librarian. "I'm just looking." She looked above where the librarian stood. "Wow! Who did these pictures?"

"My Okassan." The canine answered. "My name is Midnight Call, the librarian here."

"I am Kanzaki Hitomi." He took her hand to kiss it.

"Lady Hitomi I was wondering when you were going to make you way here." Midnight pulled out a chair for her to sit. Hitomi picked up a book that lay on the table.

"Hitomi?" A soft voice finally broke her concentration.

"Millerna, how are you?" Hitomi knew that Millerna was worried about Najeh.

"Not so great. I was wondering if you could do a reading for me?" Millerna asked.

"Millerna I gave up fortune telling after the war over 20 years ago." Hitomi told her. "You're worried about her?"

"Yes." Millerna smiled quietly.

"Take my hands." Hitomi held out her hands to the Queen. When Millerna placed her hands into Hitomi's she saw what happened on the excursion, she felt her friends worry, and the fear of what would happen. "Don't think about what's going on inside of you." Hitomi whispered quietly. They made the connection go deeper to find what was going on.

Cave walls revealed themselves to the two women as they walked the tunnels to see what was up. "Your highness they are off on their journey."

"Very good."

"There is one more thing. Our seers were watching through the transitions. There is at least one among them that are imposters." The blond haired, brown eyed girl turned her head in interest.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes. It is the one that found the rebel in the woods.

"Well keep an eye on them. Is the building just about complete?"

"Yes, we're waiting for the scrolls from Alexandria and we will be able to finish most of it."

"Excellent. Watch the boy he holds secrets that can destroy." The princess warned.

"Your Highness, the party will be finished in the specified period. The supplies are on the way." The yong woman who had helped Vanel earlier curtsied.

"Good now all we have to do is send out the invitations." The young woman looked the way that Hitomi and Millerna were watching her. She didn't see anything though.

Millerna let go of Hitomi's hands in shock. "Where is she?"

"I don't know but I guess we're going to find out soon enough." Hitomi said to her friend.

"Lady Hitomi, would you tell us what happened after you left?" Midnight came up.

Hitomi had a far away look in her eyes as she thought back to that day. _ "Van we have to go back to Earth."_

_"What's wrong Hitomi?" Van took her hand._

_"My Okaasan needs us now." Hitomi put a bag together. _

_"What do you mean us?" He asked weary._

_"I mean that you're my husband and it's time for you to meet her." She started on his bags. _

_A day later they left Gaia for Earth. She led them through the streets to her mother's house. "Mom! I'm home!" She called out._

_There was no answer as Hitomi put her bags down. She checked through the house to make sure that everything was still in order. Everything seemed to be in order but there was a sadness in the house._

_"Let's get dinner ready for her. She'll be home soon." _

_Mrs. Kanzaki walked in to an open house and what smelled like spaghetti. "Hitomi?" _

_In the kitchen." The table was set and ready for them to eat. Van was placing a plate filled with garlic bread on the table. _

_"Kanzaki-san," he pulled a chair out for her._

_"Hitomi who is he?" _

_"Van Fanel, my husband." Hitomi answered. _

_"You're gone for two months and you get married." She looked him up and down. "He looks like he's a good guy. Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?"_

_"We couldn't get you there Okaasan." Hitomi answered. "We married on Gaia."_

_"Kanzaki-san, we…." Van started._

_"Please call me Okaasan." She requested._

_"Okaasan," Hitomi looked at her, "what's wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that there was some reason that I had to return."_

_"I have cancer."_

_Later that evening, Mrs. Kanzaki heard someone walking the roof. "What is that?"_

_"Van, will you come down from there. Walking the roof isn't going to help much." She heard her daughter talking to her husband. _

_Time passed for two months and Okaasan became worse. She wasn't stuck in bed yet but she was sleeping more and she had definitely been slowing down. She enjoyed the time that she got to spend with the two and knew that she wouldn't have them for long. She had known that a long time ago even before she was diagnosed with cancer._

_"Hitomi, I have really loved this visit to Earth but something is wrong in Fanelia." Van took her hand one evening. _

_"I know I've felt it for two days. I can't go with you right now. I want to but I have to stay with my Okaasan 'til this is over. The doctor says that she doesn't have long to live." Hitomi looked up at the moon._

_"We'll still have our connection and you can return after all of this is over. I'm going to miss you." Van couldn't look at the tears building up in her eyes. _

_"It seems that whenever we start to make a go of things that we have to separate for some reason." _

_"I know but the next time we meet we won't have to be separated again." He whispered into her hair. "I love you." He kissed her before the blue light took him away._

_It hadn't been long afterwards before she figured out that she was pregnant. She had tried several times to contact him but had found hat she hadn't been able to. The connection had been severed. He friends Yukari and Amano helped her through the pregnancy and her mother. They had gone out with Hitomi and Van about once a week while he had been there. Her brother had met him and scowled to no end at Van. She had Vanel about six months after Van had left. He was born with wings but the only people that knew that was Yukari, Amano, and her Okaasan. Her Okaasan had died 3 weeks later._

Hitomi shook her head quietly. She had thought about her mother in along time, to was the last time that she had seen Van before he had to return a little while later.

-Vanel-

Vanel tossed and turned. The scene had changed and there was fear all through the air. He was being beat to a bloody pulp while Loanna lay passed out tied to a chair. She was pale and he could not get to her no matter what he did. Whether she was really dead or not was left to be determined. What happened here? Where was he?

The room spiraled to reveal no edges whatsoever. It had a perfect diameter all around and there was no one in the room currently. That was until he looked up to see his Okaasan watching with tears streaming down her eyes. _'Okaasan, I don't know why but you can't see this.'_

The vision ended and Vanel had to sit for minute. Loanna lifted his head to give him some water. "I'm fine."

"You're so fine that you were flying on air." She muttered.

"Oh great, it appears when the time comes all will be revealed."

"When the time comes it won't matter." She whispered.

-Analous-

Analous looked for wherever they had left his clothes only to find none. He wasn't going to lay down any longer while Queen Hitomi was in danger. She was his responsibility and he wasn't going to e broken. All he had to do was remember the deadly glare Lord Van had given him when the order had been issued.

"What are you doing?" Analous looked up from his sitting position on the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" He looked at Queen Millerna.

"You think that I am going to allow you up?" She allowed her gaze to go down his naked torso. She smiled as he hugged the blanket to his lower half.

"Majesty, please where did you put my clothes?" His cheeks singed red.

Van walked in with Dryden at that moment. Analous stood up making sure that the blanket covered him as he bowed to the kings. It was all that the group could do to keep from laughing. "You shouldn't be up."

"Majesties, how is Lady Hitomi?" Analous asked.

"She is fine." Van handed him a robe. "You'll need this."

-Hitomi-

"Lady Hitomi, this has just arrived by courier."

Hitomi looked at the beautifully engraved envelopes. Something in her said this was bad news and she could feel it. It came in the appearance of a good time but held secrets of deception that she had yet to be able to see.

"King Van Slanzar de Fanel and Queen Hitomi of the Mystic Moon, you are cordially invited to a ball on the fifth day of the red moon." It gave the location that seemed to be a long way off. There was also one there for Millerna and Dryden. "Well I guess we'll see how this plays out." Hitomi said to herself.

-

-

-

Don't worry I'm trying to get as many chapters done before my classes start August 29. Hopefully, while the whole story will not be posted it will be finished.


	18. Chapter 18

-Hitomi and Millerna-

Cave walls revealed themselves to the two women as they walked the tunnels to see what was up. "Your highness they are off on their journey."

"Very good."

"There is one more thing. Our seers were watching through the transitions. There is at least one among them that are imposters." The blond haired, brown eyed girl turned her head in interest.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes. It is the one that found the rebel in the woods.

"Well keep an eye on them. Is the building just about complete?"

"Yes, we're waiting for the scrolls from Alexandria and we will be able to finish most of it."

"Excellent. Watch the boy he holds secrets that can destroy." The princess warned.

-Vanel-

The room spiraled to reveal no edges whatsoever. It had a perfect diameter all around and there was no one in the room currently. That was until he looked up to see his Okaasan watching with tears streaming down her eyes. _'Okaasan, I don't know why but you can't see this.'_

The vision ended and Vanel had to sit for minute. Loanna lifted his head to give him some water. "I'm fine."

"You're so fine that you were flying on air." She muttered.

"Oh great, it appears when the time comes all will be revealed."

"When the time comes it won't matter." She whispered.

-Analous-

Analous looked for wherever they had left his clothes only to find none. He wasn't going to lay down any longer while Queen Hitomi was in danger. She was his responsibility and he wasn't going to be broken. All he had to do was remember the deadly glare Lord Van had given him when the order had been issued.

Clueless-Welcome to my world. I hope to keep you at least a little mystified throughout the story. I have a few things going on in here. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Mack –The chapter is continued. I hope that you like it.

**Disclaimer- I don't own them! I only own them series.**

**Disclaimer- I don't won them but I love to write them.**

**Chapter 18**

"You'll need these when we get to the Myceanean area."

By mid-day they had to change and separate. Loanna had put on her outfit that consisted of a long red linen skirt tied around her waist and what looked like to Vanel kind of like a metal bra with one of these cyclades that held it together. "Will you stop gawking and get over here." She ordered him.

He obeyed not missing the fact that she was holding the straps that were trying to slip off her shoulder. "Well what do you want me to do?"

She muttered something before she answered him. "The back of this thing needs to be tightened."

He reached back and found the same stick like thing that he had seen in the front. His hand brushed her back causing her to hiss. "Lo siento, señorita pero su espalda muy bonita." He murmured in Spanish without thinking about it.

He fixed the chains on the thing before he stepped back. "Now go change." She ordered him.

She had an idea of what they were going to be doing. They were going to be going as a convoy into war territory. There was no beauty held where there was once said to have held great beauty. It was said that once the most beautiful woman had presided there brought of course by Prince Paris. There was another, a seeress that had said that this would bring destruction to all but she wasn't believed. I guess next time someone told them something then it would be believed.

She turned when she heard Vanel come in behind her. She smiled with her slight parousal. He was wearing white skirt that was held by a gold sash across his waist. He wore the same tie up sandals but there was nothing that hid his well built body or his extremely muscular legs. He looked of classic beauty but dressed as a slave.

"Well I guess we look the part that we need."

"Wait Loanna." His voice interrupted her steps.

"That training I was telling you that you needed. It must come sooner."

She scoffed. "You must be crazy."

"I'm not. You will be tested and must work with another to save everyone on Gaia."

"What are you talking about? We're not in danger."

"Your training will start tonight after lights out." Vanel told her.

"You ready your…." The black robed figure stared in shock.

"Yes, I am. Let's get on with this." She walked past the man while Vanel kept the respectful pace behind her that he had seen servants do with his mother and father. He had a feeling that there was far more to Loanna than she even knew.

Loanna was met at the front with a horse that she was to ride while Vanel walked behind her. Unsure of what she was doing she noticed that all the figures that hadn't changed were dressed in the black robes they had been wearing all along. The men that had been brought along were each wearing the same white skirt that Vanel had been given. Each of them had a rope around their wrist to signify that they were just that. "What do you make of this o' chosen one?" She whispered as she passed by him.

"We will see." He whispered. She didn't hear him as she gave the order to move out. Throughout the day they walked but they didn't rest much. "Highness, we have to rest now and you're exhausted." One of the people in the black robe said to her.

"Your highness. We must stop. We have been watched for the last two hours and if we don't stop for the night they will get suspicious." One of the men said to her.

"Yes I am very well aware of that. Very well we shall rest. I've already sent a scout ahead to find a good camping spot." Loanna continued to act like this was a normal every day occurrence. While she was used to having command of her own people she didn't know what was going to come here. These people didn't know who she was. She wasn't sure of she knew who she was half the time. What was this constantly having Vanel by her side? What was it about him that made her nervous? He held secrets that he didn't reveal and knew things that were coming but at times she knew he would do naught to stop it. What was it she kept seeing when he looked at her or when she opened her mind to him? He could block her out but he didn't. He allowed her to see some but not all. She didn't understand him.

"Highness, we have found a resting spot for the night." She nodded silently her assent to stop.

"They call you Highness but yet they know nothing of you." Vanel said.

"Just shut up and do your job before you get us both caught. As I recall this was your plan." He bowed to her as he would a queen.

She walked through the camp. She wasn't one of these people and yet they had given her the clothes to change. They had no clue what was going on and yet they expected her to lead. Through three cities and one of them was war ravaged.

Vanel looked around from the wood he had gathered. He had trouble believing that they were about to head into Troy. He couldn't believe that there was a Troy here but why not they were trying to build Atlantis. Anything was possible it seemed the only difference here was that evidently they hadn't used the Trojan horse. Either that or the people of Troy had actually listened to Cassandra. "Did they? If they didn't then how is the battle still going and how long has it been going?" There was no beauty in the barren hills that they were getting ready to go into. There held little hope from what he could feel and see around him.

"What do you see?" Loanna joined him after her rounds.

"I see pain, suffering, and love. We're here for a reason Loanna and it's not for the reason that we think. These people are tired and don't know what they are fighting for. There is a story where I come from about something similar to this but it ended up a little differently."

"Tell me about it." She requested as she watched everyone turning in.

The request didn't come by surprise. "There were three goddesses Athena, Hera and Aphrodite. They appeared before a young shepherd boy. He had to leave his flock to find one that had strayed. He found the cave where his little sheep had gone. There was a blinding light as the three stood before him. He was offered the taste of ambrosia by Hera, all of the wisdom of the world by Athena, and the most beautiful woman in the world by Aphrodite. All he had to do was tell them whom he thought was the most beautiful. He chose Aphrodite's promise of the most beautiful woman in the world. It was many years before he met her as a prince.

He had been introduced to the royal family at his coming of age after hae had won one of the most difficult competitions in the city of Troy. He was accepted to the family but because Cassandra kept saying that he would bring destruction to the family he was kept to caution. The problem though was that most people didn't believe her when she said something. He was assigned to take a message to Mycenea having to do with some of the issues between the two countries. He arrived to find that there was already a group of men in the room and one solitary woman. She was the most beautiful thing that he had seen and possibly the world. He was disgusted though because of the way she was being treated. Men were drooling over her more due to the state of undress than just to her pure beauty. 'Beautiful is she not?' He was asked.

'She is. Why does she stand here?'

'My wife does my bidding.' He guessed for the king that it was matter of pride that his wife appeared to be flawless in every way physically.

He handed the scroll to the ruler of all of Greece only to find it burned. It was a sign of war. Queen Helen, rumored to be the most beautiful woman in the world and the daughter of the most powerful god in all of Greece, Zeus.

Needless to say he fell in love with her. When the two kings went to take care of business elsewhere Prince Paris, the newly found prince, had managed to get her to fall in love with him and she agreed to go with him.

When the two kings returned they found Helen gone as well as Prince Paris. They were unable to go after her because the winds were currently bad. At the time they sailed by sea or by chariot.

Meanwhile in Troy, Prince Paris had just introduced Helen to the King Priam and his wife. It wasn't long though until an ultimatum came from the head king of Mycenea, who had recently arrived. 'Return my brother's wife or there will be war.' The question was put to Helen if she were to be returned would it prevent a war.

Helen said she didn't know her own husband very well but she knew her brother-in-law and that he was hungry for blood. In council that evening it was confirmed that was all he wanted was a war. He had sacrificed his four year old daughter to the gods for fair winds.

The war lasted for ten years and ended with a warning from Cassandra that if they brought in the horse it would bring their doom. They didn't listen and that evening while they were out celebrating the horse opened up to slowly let out the warriors of Mycenea trickled out only to kill everyone that was inside of the walls of Troy with the exception of Helen who ended up going back to her husband, and Cassandra who they never were sure of what really happened to her. Troy was destroyed because of this and on Ea.. the Mystic Moon it usually is made out to be all about Helen, said to be the most beautiful woman in the world." He ended the story and she stared shocked.

"No need to go and try telling the story around here. It is too much the same as that one. So why is this war still going?" She asked.

"Something differently happened here." He answered while he took note that all the lights had been out in the tents for a while.

"Everything is quiet. If we're going to do this let's go." She said to him.

"No problem, your Highness." She punched him in the arm.

"Hey," Vanel muttered under his breath.

"Oh, is the Chosen One a little weakling." She jaunted.

"Oh can it will you. I never said that I was the Chosen One."

"Yet you can fly and see things that no one else can." She said in the woods.

"That would be the genes. I had nothing to do with my being put together. It's not as if I asked for this. All I ever wanted to be was normal and yet I have known from the time I was two years old and sprouting wings at unexplained times that it wasn't normal. I have lived with visions of things that are going to happen and are told to accept them as a gift. My mother didn't handle them so well until she had been here for a little while." Vanel shot at her without thinking really about what he was saying.

"Wait a minute. Did you say until she was here for a little while?" He shot her a weary look.

"Yeah I did." He glared at nothing around them. "Let's get started on your training." He crossed his arms across his chests.

'_You look so defensive and protective._ _Are you really angry at what you are? Or are you just biting my head off because I keep referring to you as the Chosen one?'_

"You're thinking to loud, hime."

"Stay out of my head, will you?" She snapped. "Now what do I have to do?"

"Clear your head of everything. Everything you know, you think you know, and what is happening at present." She closed her eyes. She couldn't quite let it all go. She had images of what had been going when Vanel kissed her or sent images to her brain.

Vanel shook his head. He didn't know why but he could see the images transmit between them. He knew it was hard to stop thinking. "Clear your mind of everything, images I have shown you or the voices in your head telling you who I could be."

"I thought I asked you to stay out of my head?"

"Hey I can't help it if our minds are staying connected. Just do as I say." He ordered her again. When she was finally able to clear her head he knew. "Good now, listen to what is going on around you but you have to listen beyond me."

Oddly enough, she was able to, instead of finding his voice a distraction she found his rich, soft voice comforting in a way she hadn't found. She heard and read farther than she had ever before. She read the irritated male bucks starting to sharpen their antlers in order to challenge one another for a doe. She heard the squirrels running through the trees in predawn jitters. Baby birds were starting to chatter for Mama to find them some food. The owls began complaining because it was getting far too noisy for their like. In camp, they were starting to stir in their tents.

"It's time to return isn't it?" She asked.

"Hai." He whispered. He could hear the baby birds complaining to Mama because they were hungry.

"You're just a softie."

"What can I say, I like nature." He muttered getting the respectful distance behind her in case they were already out of their tents.

Loanna went into her tent while he practiced his sword movements. He wasn't allowed to hold a dagger or a sword right now but he could still practice. "You want to practice? You look like you could use it." Someone tossed him a sword. "You are more than you seem. You catch as if you are trained, you carry yourself as a prince, and yet you dress as a slave or in robes as these other here do."

"Who are you?" Vanel stood in defensive position.

Loanna stepped out with her dagger and Vanel's sword. "Who are you?"

Another person showed up this time a woman. "We come to you on neutral ground. We want to end this endless fighting that not one of us seems to remember what it was started for. Mere rumors and remnants of what has been told but not one known fact can be held together."

"Who are you?" Loanna with all of her authoritative air stepped forward.

The young man stepped forward. "I am the Prince Menal of the Myceneans."

"I'm amazed that there are any of you left. Let alone find time to make a child." Vanel muttered. Loanna sent him a glare after her foot stomped his.

"And you are?" Vanel asked the woman.

"I am Princess Xena of Troy." She said with a curtsy.

"Are you trying to tell me that you two are going to create peace?" Loanna asked.

"We're going to try." Prince Menal kept his voice down.

"Well beware Romeo and Juliet this could lead to your death." Vanel said.

"I don't know who Romeo and Juliet are but I do know that we may go to our death with this."

"We will do what we can but you have to meet us elsewhere." Vanel said before he tossed the sword back to the prince.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Loanna whispered.

"No I don't." Vanel watched the direction they left in, while he made the fire as the other 'slaves' were moving about.

"What did you mean by Romeo and Juliet?" Loanna asked.

"It's another story on Earth. These two are from feuding families. Romeo and Juliet marry in secret but they die trying to keep the secret. Their hope was that they could bring peace amongst their families. The problem was that they died making a peace between the families. My fear is that the same thing that will happen here." Vanel had a far off look when he answered her.

She nodded her head and contemplated everything he had told her. Of course, he had already told her that she thought too much but what could a person do but think? They finished breakfast and started on their way deeper into the war territory. Apprehension could be felt building up as they walked but no one spoke. They were completing an assignment but no one would have thought to try to stop this forward march. It was late afternoon when they stopped for a little rest. As soon as they stopped though, they were met by two different armies holding weapons at them on each side. "What is your purpose here?" One of the people that looked like a commanding officer stepped forward.

"We only wish to head to Alexandria region and this is the fastest way." Loanna was helped down from her horse.

"No one has survived coming through here. Why would you attempt?" A man stepped forward from the other army.

Vanel noted with surprise that the two young people that had spoken with them earlier. _'Okay, this is going to be interesting.'_

Apparently Loanna had noticed the same thing that he had. "What makes you think that we won't? We're excellent fighters." Loanna spoke loud enough for all to hear. "We only want to pass peacefully."

"We're sorry we can't allow that."

"I propose that we have a match. One of my best slaves against your best man, if we win we leave peacefully and you make peace. If we lose we stay behind until you're done with your war." Loanna heard the protest of the people behind her.

"Choose your man well for this is the only chance that you get." Someone of the Mycenean army to the left of them.

"So who will you send?"

She already knew who she was choosing for this task. "I will send…"

"Hephaestus of Troy you won't be sending a man in. I will."

"Forget it Apollo of Mycenea. You don't have men capable of fighting."

Hephaestus glared, "Haven't I been fighting your army for quite a while now?"

"Highness, wouldn't it be favorable for them each to pick a man and then draw straws?" Vanel stepped forward.

"Who is this to say anything? You low life dog." He was spat on. He remained calm. He had expected such treatment when he stepped forward.

"This is my servant and speaks very wisely." She stepped forward.

"That he does." A woman stepped forth from the left side of the road. A man was selected from each side for the fight. The man from the left lost the draw. "So I guess it is in the hands of fate."

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have the next one going so hopefully I will have it up next week. I'll talk to you guys later. Arigato and ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

"Highness, wouldn't it be favorable for them each to pick a man and then draw straws?" Vanel stepped forward.

"Who is this to say anything? You low life dog." He was spat on. He remained calm. He had expected such treatment when he stepped forward.

"This is my servant and speaks very wisely." She stepped forward.

"That he does." A woman stepped forth from the left side of the road. A man was selected from each side for the fight. The man from the left lost the draw. "So I guess it is in the hands of fate."

-

-

-

Macky- It's continued.

Anknaraskysurfer- I'm glad you like Vanel's character. I think he is kind of cool but even his character is still developing.

Warrior of Silence- I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 19**

Vanel bowed respectfully to the man. "Your name please?"

"I am Solon of Troy. I hope you win but I will not hold back." Solon said the last part so that only Vanel could hear him.

"Nor will I." Vanel caught the sword that was tossed to him. He smiled only slightly recognizing the feel of his own sword.

They began with thrusts and parries almost as if they were playing a game.

"Highness what are they doing?" One stood before her.

"They are testing each other." She spoke in silence with only the clash of the swords. She knew part of what they had to do was make peace without Princess Xena and Prince Melan becoming another Romeo and Juliet.

The two men didn't speak as they parried but neither of them from what anyone could tell they hadn't even begun to sweat yet. _'I don't know who you are but you are not a slave. Slaves don't fight this well.' _Solon thought, "Is this all you have?"

Vanel's only response was to dodge a direct attack and kick out at the side. Solon looked a little surprised at the maneuver. "This just might be a good fight after all."

The group around them stared in awe as the two were no longer playing but had begun to actually fight. The fight was so fast that there wasn't a soul that could follow who was making what move.

Vanel smiled at Solon. Solon had taken well to the martial arts mixed with sword fighting. A smoke screen appeared all around them. "Finally, they won't step through this."

"Won't it clear in a minute?"

"No because the wind is practically non existent today." Solon said. Both of them were breaking out a sweat. "You're tiring out."

"As are you, Solon." The two talked while they battled. The smoke had cleared a few minutes ago but they had never stopped. Both Solon and Vanel had cuts and bruises where a fist or a sword had been.

Loanna was starting to worry they had been fighting for two hours and both of them had started bleeding. The other problem was that they were evenly matched. They hadn't stopped even for a minute. She connected with his mind. _Vanel you must stop you two are going to kill each other before this is over."_

Vanel took one second to look her way. He couldn't connect with her because he knew that this was far too important. "You aren't what you seem."

"It seems that I do a terrible job being a slave then because as you can tell that's what I am." Vanel answered back.

"I'll let you play that but I don't buy it. There isn't one person here that has held up against me for so long."

"Why do you fight? Why not runaway from all of this?" Vanel asked.

"My sister fights within this world and yet she knows more about what is going on then any of us here. I stay to protect her."

"That I can understand." Vanel nodded. "You missed with that one."

"But I won't miss with this." Solon pulled out a spin kick that Vanel had delivered him a little while ago. "That is such a good trick tell me where you learned that."

"I learned to fight from my Okaasan."

"I've never heard of women fighting like that."

"Trust me where I come from they can."

"Well since we seem to be getting nowhere let's dispense of our swords." Solon suggested. The swords were sheaved at their sides before they continued in hand to hand. Vanel dodged a back kick before delivering his own low swipe. As soon as Solon was down Vanel felt his feet tangled in something that toppled him backwards. "Ouch." He muttered. He threw his feet over his head and rolled back onto his feet. Solon sent a punch to Vanel that was blocked with Vanel's hand. Vanel sent a series of kicks all of which were blocked by Solon's hands.

"You are good." Sweat was pouring in Vanel's eyes. He had started switching to his senses a little while ago but he was tired and knew if he couldn't keep up like this much longer then Solon definitely wasn't gong to be able to.

Solon had gone into a new form of battle that Vanel didn't know but he had seen it before. Somehow on the ground they had found some staffs and they had begun fighting with them. Vanel had one advantage over him. He had trained in the martial arts field with these. He blocked a few of the attacks. He was losing ground but they were still going at it hard. He was beat back and was about to be knocked to the ground only to reverse the situation causing Solon to fall flat on his back with a staff at his neck. "I win and the fighting stops." Vanel said before he was pulled off by Loanna.

"Are you two alright?" Loanna asked.

"We are." They said at the same time.

"No you two are not!" A new female voice said beside Vanel but he could no longer see her.

-Later that day-

Vanel could feel a cold cloth and a probing mind trying to connect with his. "Loanna don't do that." He muttered. "Let me up."

"You won't be able to move for a few days. Loanna's voice said. "You know you fought for about three hours. I didn't say you had to kill yourself."

"How is he?"

"My brother is fine and thanks to you this fighting now stops." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You're the reason he keeps fighting." Vanel tried to push Loanna away so he could sit. He only pushed the rag off his forehead but he wasn't able to sit up. Loanna was able to keep him down.

There was movement across the tent. "Solon you're awake."

"It's finished." He whispered. "Is he alright?"

"I'm fine." Vanel spoke almost normally.

"Good, I trust that you will be staying for the night."

"It's late. We won't be able to get any farther tonight." Vanel felt the connection to her mind and drew from some of her strength. She winced when she felt Vanel push himself up. He looked down where he was bandaged up. "You shouldn't be moving you will open your wounds."

"Nonsense. I will be fine." Vanel pushed himself up. Loanna took his waist to keep him from falling over.

"Stubborn man." _Chosen one or not you still have to survive the night._

"You know he's right. We will be fine." Solon was also supported by his sister.

The two met halfway. "I don't think that I have had that much of a challenge since I was a young lad and was learning how to fight."

"You two almost were killed. Do you two think that you will be able to walk?"

They both nodded affirmative. The two girls to the sides of them and took their arms. "Woman get off of me." Vanel shook Loanna off of him.

Vanel!" He stood tall and proud in front of her.

"Let me do this myself." It wasn't a request. She shook her head at the darkening of his wine colored jade eyes.

"What is it?" The four of them looked at him.

"It is near." It was all he said before he led the way out of the tent.

The four were met be a crowd of people that parted before them. "You did well young Lord. We will follow your adventures closely." Vanel was handed what looked like a mail shirt but it was a shiny multi colored gleam in the sun. It also held what looked like dragon scales. "Use it well for there will come a time when it is needed the most."

"You will take your Prince?" Loanna asked nodding to Prince Menal behind her.

"Yes everything is set."

-At the castle-

What is this?" Hitomi was on edge just slightly as Van read the invitation again.

_'Trouble.'_ It was the only word that came to Hitomi's mind.

"Hitomi you don't think this could be part of what we saw when we were in those caves, do you?" Millerna asked.

"What do you mean?" Van looked at Hitomi.

"Millerna was worried about Princess Najeh." Hitomi started. "We went looking for her. She's in same caves but she is running the show. She asked if it was almost ready. They wait only to find the final building plans."

"Building plans for what?" Dryden asked.

"We don't know but I have a theory." Hitomi answered.

"What?" They looked at her expectantly.

"I think that it is Atlantis." Hitomi tensed. She remembered very clearly the vision that her Grandmother had shown her.

"Atlantis? I thought that we destroyed the destiny machine." Van looked at her. He remembered pushing through the light to get to Hitomi all those yours ago.

"Atlantis is more than the Destiny Machine." She remembered the machine that made all wishes come true. While it was a good theory; good theories didn't always play out so well. This one would have destroyed Gaia.

She shuddered at the memory. "Hitomi what do you mean?" Dryden asked.

"I don't know." She looked out the window.

"We can't accept that our children are missing. We have to find them." Millerna was ringing her hands.

"Our children are safe for now. We have to go." Hitomi turned and left the room.

The trio watched her walk out surprised. "I guess we're going." Van said in the silence.

"Yeah, I think that there is going to be trouble." Dryden looked around the room.

-Elsewhere-

"He's awake you fool and she's not dead."

"My Lord we thought he would die and that she would be far more vulnerable."

"You idiot!" He was slapped to the ground. "I want her dead."

"Yes, Milord. Let me have one more chance. I promise not to mess up again."

"You better not. You can be replaced." The soldier didn't like the thought of being replaced.

-

-

-

-

Well that's the last of this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed and if you read it please review. I hope that the chapters don't slow down too much when classes start.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm really, really, really, really …… gomen for not updating this story for a long time ago. I've been in school and work but I haven't had time to work on editing much. I've had this chapter ready since before I put chapter 19 in August. Again gomen for the wait and I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

if you have reviewed this chapter of the story or any chapters within the time of the chapter I will be sending you an e-mail since fanfic thinks that it is unnecessary to have us leave you messages in the story itself. I hope that this is corrected because it is most definitely a wrong decision.

Disclaimer: As we all know I do not own the original characters. I do however own the ones that I have made up.

**Chapter 20**

Van paced the floor endlessly in their room. This whole thing with Atlantis had him on edge. His son missing didn't help any; let alone the fact that someone was after Hitomi. It didn't help the fact that his protégé was injured and was just as stubborn as he. Van couldn't help but smile at that. That might be a good thing. His kingdom wasn't helping in matters. All the little details that were unimportant seemed to be hashed out to no end and but that was all that they really wanted to do.

Hitomi watched her husband making her dizzy with all his movement. "Will you stop it already!" Hitomi stomped out to the patio. She had learned how to get to the roof to try to do her thinking with her last time of staying here. He didn't always join her but more oft than not he would. Quite often it was silent out there. Facing the Mystic Moon used to always leave loneliness but in the time that she had been here this time she felt that it was no longer home.

Van watched her climb to the roof before he followed her. She pulled out a pen and paper supposing to write out some thoughts before he joined. "Will you go away? Why don't you go pace a whole in the floor?"

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van sat beside her.

"You! You've done naught but pace since we went to our room!"

"I'm worried!"

"About what!" She yelled in frustration. He wasn't the only one worried about what was going on.

"About everything! Why does my only son have to have my ability and yours? Why is Analous being attacked as much as you? Why are you being attacked? Why is Najeh missing?" He was now pacing the roof.

"You are so annoying Van!"

"How can I be annoying; when you can't even tell me fully what is going on with all of this?"

It doesn't work like that and you know that! You've known it for years." Hitomi threw back at him.

"When did you plan on telling me about Millerna's daughter?"

"It didn't concern you at the time!" Hitomi yelled back.

"It's in my kingdom. She's been kidnapped!"

"She's Millerna's daughter! I was trying to help her." Hitomi looked down at the roof.

"It's going to put you in danger."

"No it won't!" Hitomi's voice rose slightly once more.

"How do you know!" Van's voice matched hers.

"Only the people that possess the gift can detect me coming or on the way." Hitomi looked into the distance.

"Will you two stop the fighting already?" Merle said behind them.

"Sorry Merle, did we interrupt anything."

"Only the kittens sleeping." Merle muttered.

Van unfurled his wings. "Van what are you doing?" Hitomi asked.

"Getting away from here. Would you care to join me?" Van held out his hand to her.

"Van I…." Merle started but stopped.

"I hope you two have a relaxing time." She stepped away from the flap of his wings.

"We'll be fine." Van pulled her into his arms.

"Van this will not help to solve our problems." Hitomi said.

"It might not but it will be easier to talk."

"You might take into consideration that you have a kingdom to run. You know that there is danger coming."

"I know that!" He muttered.

They flew in silence until they landed on top of a hill overlooking Fanelia. "It's beautiful." Hitomi settled beside him.

"I know what's going on. I won't let anything happen to you." His fingers brushed her cheeks.

He caught a glimpse of their son in a sandy desolate area. There was a celebration going in the area. The black robed figures were around the edge of the crowd not participating much in the festivities. His vision zeroed in on Vanel who was giving some line to an unfamiliar girl. A few feet away stood another with her arms crossed and fuming to no end.

He's safe for now." Van whispered pulling Hitomi into his arms.

"I know." She whispered.

Hitomi awoke to find that her pillow moving slightly underneath her and cuddled up to a shirtless Van. She smiled as his arms tightened around her. The pillow moved again before she realized that it was his wings that were keeping her cocooned. "You awake, your majesty?" Van's sleepy voice rumbled in her ears.

She nodded her head. "Let's stay just like this." Her voice was sleepy and whimsical.

Van pulled her up so that he could see her sleepy burrowed face. "Morning beautiful." He murmured before he kissed her passionately. His wings had already started to go into his back.

"We must have fallen asleep." She was now fully awake. "Ouch." She muttered. Van had already put his shirt back on.

"Sore." He began to gently massage her stiff back.

"That feels great. Your wings aren't stiff, are they?"

He chuckled. "No, they are pretty flexible."

"That's good. At least you're not…" Her back stiffened.

_'Black robes were in the woods making their way to the Fanelian hilltop. The staffs had a gold head on each of them. The movements were steady. In one sense they had a purpose but in another said that the perfect precision wasn't practiced. It just was. They arrived to the hilltop to find Van and Hitomi ready to fight them. There was more than Hitomi had seen the last few times. Attack was imminently upon them in seconds.'_

"We have company coming. Be ready to fight." Hitomi warned him.

Van tossed her a dagger that she hooked to her skirt. Van unsheathed his sword now buckled around his waist. They took their fighting stances simultaneously. Van blocked a frontal assault. "It'll take more than that to take me down." He dodged and parried with the black robed person. There were some that were starting to surround both of them. One glance at Hitomi told him that she was holding her own for now.

Hitomi was doing a roundhouse kick taking out more than one of them. She was getting tired. They had been fighting for a few minutes now but the black robes kept coming out of the trees she couldn't take all of them. One knocked her down from behind and another was trying to attack her from the front. She locked his knees forward causing him to fall backward. She then kicked another in an attempt to get up.

Someone in a blue cloak held out a hand to her. "Thank you." Hitomi pulled her dagger for some use. Van was still fighting but was almost backed to her. The three of them stood back to back of each other ready to take on hopefully the last wave.

"You know how to use this?" A woman handed her a sword.

"Yes, thank you." Hitomi and Van were fighting with everything that they had and had taken down a few of these guys. The blue cloaked person had sent arrows to the other but stopped at the last two. "Stop!" Van and Hitomi ordered at the same time.

The cloak was no longer covering the woman's face. "What do you want to do with them, Majesties?" She kept her arrow trained on the two. Van nodded to Hitomi.

"Send one back with a message that if they attack again we show no mercy." Hitomi said.

Van nodded in agreement. "The second one comes with us." Van went to the man's hood.

"You mustn't take off the hood here." The mysterious woman suggested.

After they sent one of the off Hitomi studied the woman. There was something familiar about her. The almost white blond hair was tinged with silver complimenting her blue eyes. She was tall and it looked like she was slender underneath the cloak that covered her like a sheet. "It can't be, Celena?"

"Yes it's me, milady." Celena bowed to her.

"Please don't call me that." Hitomi requested.

"What happened to you?" Van asked before she gestured for them to lead the way to Fanelia.

"After my brother was killed Dilandau tried to make an appearance. I couldn't allow that to happen; so I took off. I had to find a way to get him out of me or under control."

Celena was in the back keeping him in line. "I walked the woods for months and my training as a soldier had begun to surface for survival. I was found by a High priestess when I had just about completely lost control.

She helped to get him back under control but she also taught me the ways of the priestess. I learned how to do archery. I now travel as much as I can so that I can help others in need, my gift and redemption." Celena stopped speaking.

"We looked for you for a long time after you left. Millerna's sister has felt bad ever since because she promised that she would care for Celena if anything were to happen to Alan." Van spoke after she finished her story.

"I know but I couldn't put anyone else in danger because of him." She addressed Hitomi. "I've been hearing rumors that you returned with an heir to the throne."

"Hai, but he has yet to decide if he wants to be king."

"No he hasn't, has he?"

"I guess you know more than you let on." Hitomi spoke out loud.

"Yes, I do." Celena whispered, however, no one heard her.

-Vanel and Loanna-

Loanna hadn't stopped glaring at his back since they arrived at their tent. Vanel could feel the glare through the tent flap but only chuckled. The camp had finally settled down and it was late. They would set out before sunrise but they would be wearing the black robes once again. He didn't know why but they seemed to not be feeling very well by the time night had come, at least the ones that had been wearing other things besides the robes.

Loanna hadn't and for that he was grateful. They were going to need and the time was most definitely drawing near. He could feel it in very soul.

_'He's a flirt, nothing but a flirt. He plays the field with no consideration for any other woman.'_ Her brain muttered.

_"Hey, he never said that he was yours.'_

_'No only laid claim on me for no uncertain amount of time.'_ She argued with the voice.

_'Have you never considered that was his way of communicating?'_ A warm female voice said inside her head.

Loanna just shook her head. She hadn't considered that was his way communicating at all. He had connected to her but how many had he really allowed to see as he had her. She didn't really know who he was. Hai, he was arrogant, self assured, flirtatious, handsome, presumptuous, and dangerous as all would get out. He was even bossy, knowledgeable, with wisdom beyond his years, and a bit of the strong silent type but was hasty at times. His temper sometimes got the better of him but all of this is what made him human. How did all of that combined to make one man? She didn't know but if the situation were slightly different than she would try. They really didn't have much time left. Things were about to heat up fast but she didn't need him or the voice inside her head telling her this. She just knew. She also knew that someone had been watching them; maybe two or three people. At least one of these eyes weren't wanted in watching. The other one she knew had to have something to do with Vanel. She didn't know who his parents were but she would be really interested to find out who they were. She guessed that she would find out soon enough.

-Merle-

"Where are those two?" Merle paced the room. She was in the room when he took her out of the palace last night. She hadn't thought about them being out all night. It was almost dawn now.

"Mommy, we can't sleep, mew." They gave her the kitten eyes and started mewling, rubbing up against her, and cleaning themselves at the same time.

Merle smiled at her babies. They were a handful and she missed their daddy but she loved them to death. She wasn't about to let anything happen to them. Van loved them like they were his own children if he had had children. Well he does have a child but he didn't know about him until now. She swore they looked just alike. It had taken her back about twenty years when she saw him in the tan pants and red shirt. She didn't really know how to say anything to him. The babies might have been crawling on her but she had seen him. What did you do with a kid that looked like the identical twin of the father?

Merle took the kids out to play so that they wouldn't wake up the palace. They were play fighting, cuddling, chasing balls and so on. She smiled when she remembered what she, Van, and Folken used to play when they were kids. Folken had almost outgrown playing with them but he had continued. They were her own little family and she saw how they had all changed through the years. She remembered after Folken had vanished how devastated he had been. Merle didn't see him except sneaking into his room at night. He had begun training harder after that having less and less time to play with her. The younger version of herself rebelled against the lessons they wanted to give to make her a lady. They eventually got their way about those lessons after much cajoling and promise to free Van up a little. She had begun instilling some of the qualities into her babies already before she had to send them out into the world. Like her they didn't always take to the disciplining of what was going to happen. They would be great she already knew that. Their brothers and sisters before them had already begun to make their marks on this world as ambassadors, as leaders, as soldiers, and more. She smiled at the last litter that she would have. Their father had been killed a little after they were born and she wouldn't take anyone else.

Voices other than her children's broke her out of her reverie. Van and Hitomi were coming in the back way of the palace but there was one in a blue cloak that she didn't know with an arrow pointed at the back of a black robed figure. This was going to be interesting.

-

-

-

-

I hope to have another chapter up soon. If I don't forgive me. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Arigato and ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21

"We have company coming. Be ready to fight." Hitomi warned him.

Van tossed her a dagger that she hooked to her skirt. Van unsheathed his sword now buckled around his waist. They took their fighting stances simultaneously. Van blocked a frontal assault. "It'll take more than that to take me down." He dodged and parried with the black robed person. There were some that were starting to surround both of them. One glance at Hitomi told him that she was holding her own for now.

Hitomi was doing a roundhouse kick taking out more than one of them. She was getting tired. They had been fighting for a few minutes now but the black robes kept coming out of the trees she couldn't take all of them. One knocked her down from behind and another was trying to attack her from the front. She locked his knees forward causing him to fall backward. She then kicked another in an attempt to get up.

Someone in a blue cloak held out a hand to her. "Thank you." Hitomi pulled her dagger for some use. Van was still fighting but was almost backed to her. The three of them stood back to back of each other ready to take on hopefully the last wave.

-

-

-

_'He's a flirt, nothing but a flirt. He plays the field with no consideration for any other woman.'_ Her brain muttered.

_"Hey, he never said that he was yours.'_

_'No only laid claim on me for no uncertain amount of time.'_ She argued with the voice.

_'Have you never considered that was his way of communicating?'_ A warm female voice said inside her head.

-

-

-

Gomen for not putting what previously happened in chapter 19 in chapter 20's update the other day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I merely enjoy writing them!

**Chapter 21**

The kittens saw them coming and hid behind their mother. "Lord Van what's going on?"

He motioned for a guard to take the prisoner but the person on the blue cloak continued to follow with an arrow knocked. "Lord Van!" The kittens ran to him knocking him down.

Van gave a deep laugh when they finished their rather wet sandy greeting. "Hey there kits. What are you doing up so early? Merle didn't allow you to take a catnap yesterday, did she?" They sat on their hind haunches giving the cutest little kitty look.

Van groaned rubbing his hands down his face. "What is it?"

"Can we take her, Van-sama?" They begged.

Van looked at Hitomi's rather amused look from him to the kittens. "In a while, little ones." He promised. Van smiled at them before he took Hitomi's hand. "Merle, you'll want to join us in the conference room in an hour." Merle knew it wasn't a request as she watched the two leave the gardens.

"I wonder what is up." Merle turned back to her kittens curling up in little balls to sleep, "my beautiful darlings."

Merle arrived to the conference room to find that they were all waiting for her. "Sumimasen." She bowed to Van and sat across from a familiar looking woman in the blue cloak but she couldn't quite place her.

"That's alright Merle." Van took his seat. "You remember Celena Schezar?"

"It can't be… we all thought…"

"I know. It had to be that way or you would have all been in danger, just as I had to reveal myself now. You're in danger now." Celena looked directly at Hitomi.

"Yes, I know." Hitomi confirmed.

"You're son and Analous will be in danger as well. Someone wants your throne Lord Van and they will stop at nothing to get it."

Van wasn't surprised at this bit of news. He had figured this out last night while Hitomi lay cocooned in his wings last night.

"What do you know?" Analous spoke up.

"They want to rebuild Atlantis. The Destiny machine will be placed into the center to the streets as it was before it was destroyed. It will not be with the destinies of the desire of the people of Gaia but of the few that build it. The problem is that the ones that build it are puppets in a sense. The High priestess has never been able to quite put her fingers on what they are. The only ones with a will are the ruler and the one that commands them."

"What happens if we take the hoods off?" Hitomi asked.

"The harsh light will kill them. It makes them sick to go beyond the caves without the protection of their robes. In the realm of the caves they still get sick to a certain degree but not to the degree that they do here. It has never been done before but if you can get this one to tell you what is going on and get them to remember who they are then I will commend you. They are kidnapped from the time they are children. There is a world in the caves to where they are raised and taken care of but are taken right around the age of 14 for the completion of their destiny. By this time they have no clue who they originally were and only know what they were taught." Celena sat down.

"How do you know so much about them?" Merle finally asked.

"You would be surprised at the library that these people have. I studied for many hours there, quite often late into the night. This was one of the things I found mentioned in there."

Celena, the silver in your hair?" Hitomi asked.

"From the experiments they performed on me as Dilandau and a young girl. They didn't know what would happen to the persons they did them on." Celena played with one of the silver strands. "It won't end my life as it did Folken's but it has shortened it some."

"We have to see if we can get to him." Van said.

"Hitomi, you're the only one here that can. There is another but she is in the realm of the caves and soon to be in danger." Celena said.

"Celena, I will need your help." Hitomi exited the room looking every bit the queen/diplomat that she was.

Hitomi walked into the dungeons remembering, the dungeons of Freid. Of the fake Plaktu interrogation, the trance, the touch of the pendant, the vision that had been revealed, and the feeling of life snuffed out. She shuddered at the mere memory of it. It had taken her a week to get those visions out of her head.

The black hood had been removed to reveal a black haired man who looked up at the mere shimmering of power that had just entered the room. He recognized Hitomi's and Analous' face that had been etched into each of the heads/ he should kill them while they were together but he couldn't move and no one came to release him. That's alright because they weren't going to get any kind of deals out of them.

His nearly hollow eyes shocked Hitomi, who wasn't sure as it was if she could peer into this soul without coming out unscathed.

"I don't know how long I can keep a barrier up but I will for as long as I can." Celena told Hitomi. Analous stood with his arms crossed across his chest and legs spread almost as if he dared anyone to come near, though no one would dare touch the queen.

"I won't hurt you. Just show me what you know." Hitomi's voice and eyes were gentle as she spoke. Hitomi touched his hand and was pulled into a pitch dark that was as cold as ice. They were on a bumpy road filled with rocks waiting for something. A door opened to reveal bright green hills and a lifeless village. Not a murmur, a whisper, a thought or a movement. The browns, reds and black colors gave the illusion of life unknown, like the town was merely sleeping.

The sound of an almost imperceptible horn broke it and life began to stir houses that could by just about anything. Stages of life were gone through. She saw young children being led away. The 'to fulfill your destiny' were repeated over and over in the direction of the boat that would lead them away. The children weren't clamoring to get out, almost as if they were in a trance.

The scene changed again. They were back in the pitch dark caves but this time they were led by a lit torch down a passage to a brightly lit white room where several sorcerers wearing cloaks much like Folken used to wear. Experiments were run and the children's trancelike state had changed to almost no desires, hopes or dreams. Even those were squashed as she watched them become more and more of the hollowed eyed man that sat before her. She had most of her answers but there was one more question. Who was the one that claimed to be in charge of all of these youth? She searched a little further coming across the face of Princess Najeh and one other behind her. He had brown eyes that looked familiar and long messy white hair. "Who are you?"

She used her pendant to continue further, she saw the building of Atlantis, the group, traveling to Alexandria, and yet there was more. For some reason this man focused on her son. Struggling to keep control and calm she followed where would lead on. There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel acting as a beacon flashing. Hitomi followed the light to see a sad, crying little spirit of a boy that was nearly shriveled up. "Come my child, it's time for you to make yourself known." The soul of the child looked through full, sad eyes took her hand.

"You must be careful they see more than you know." He went into her hand as a ball of light. They flew through everything permanently lighting the way through the inner spirit. Hitomi almost passed out when the soul of the boy released itself and her.

-In another place-

"Milord, someone has broken through I cannot see who."

"What do you mean? No one has been able to break through our hold since we began to use the Zaibach sorcerers."

"I know Milord, but someone has found a way to do it."

"Let me see." The young lad was ordered.

He waved his hand over the pull of water. At first you could see nothing but a flying light but then the block dropped allowing him to see a woman with jade eyes traveling at light speed not even to be touched. In her eyes he saw the worry for someone else. He focused on the woman, he saw a black haired young man with wine colored jade eyes.

"Milord, the princess wishes to speak with you." A servant stepped into the room.

"Send her in." He ordered the young man looking at the woman in the pool. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember her.

-Vanel and Loanna-

"I'm tired. You should be. You flirted with enough of those girls today and fought harder than I've ever seen anyone fight. You barely survived."

"I've survived worse and will have to again. Don't you see? We're all in this together. They will use you against me as they will try to use me against you. It won't take them long to figure out who and what you are."

"What do you mean by that? I don't even know what I am. I battle with this everyday! I hear these voices and can see into people's minds but that is not normal. It doesn't go away even."

"Loanna, it isn't going to. My Okaasan once wished for the visions to go away, but yet they didn't. She kept on seeing things that were so depressing and horrible that they haunted her dreams at night. It took years for them not to be a nightly occurrence." He knew that she had questions that she was not asking. "Why don't you look into my mind? Are you afraid that you are going to see the answer? Are you afraid of me, of yourself, of the voices that guide you on a daily bases?"

Loanna didn't answer him immediately. "Hai, I am afraid to see the things when your mind is totally open."

"What are you not asking me?" Vanel stood three feet from her but they didn't get any closer.

"Why do you open yourself to me? Why not some other girl? You seem to be able to get any that you want."

"I can open myself only to the right people. Most of the women I come across would be scared of what I am and what I can do. You accept it with ease most of the time. These girls mean absolutely nothing to me. They fight over guys, over clothes, and much more with venom that I don't understand. They don't see what is going on before them is much bigger than they have accepted. A mirror and a pretty head is not enough in either world to survive." Vanel stepped closer, "Look and tell me what you see."

She looked into his eyes. She saw a beautiful woman with sad jade eyes that thought the world of the both she cradled in her arms. The boy snuggled safely against and his wings wrapped around him keeping him warm. He was no more than two years old and didn't seem any different other than the wings wrapped around him. The woman who must have been the boys Okaasan gently touched the feathers memories passing through her head. The death of her mother was prominent but more importantly a look at a young man about the woman's age flying her through the skies. There was a joy that ran through her as he flew her bridal style to where they wouldn't be found for a time.

Loanna turned away from the memory of the young woman. She need not know more. These were his parents. She should know them. They looked familiar but well she couldn't place them. "Keep looking." He stepped closer. She saw the Mystic Moon in the sky and the sadness that lie in not being home for the short time. No longer was it there, but one of peace that he and his Okaasan were where they belonged. Then everything changed.

There was darkness to him, one he kept blocked even from her. She couldn't see past it and didn't know if he could or if he would accept it. "You hide part of yourself even from you."

His fingers touched her face. "My dear, you will find that we all have a darkness buried deep within us. We have the choice whether to bring it out or not. I choose that it is a bad thing to happen. What did you see?"

"I saw happiness, sadness, loneliness, and confusion. I saw your mother and father."

"Did you find the answers you seek?" He stepped a little away from her.

"Yes but why show me when I am to be captured."

"They will do you service when the time comes and they will only be able to get your name when they take you."

"Why you arrogant… How do you know what will be pulled out of me!"

"Why don't you ask the voices that speak to you? They hold the answers that you seek and then some." Vanel walked away.

She looked once more knowing he would allow her right now. She saw him smile sadly down at her while he held her unconscious body. "What's going to happen?" She whispered to his form.

-

-

-

-

I hope that you enjoy this chapter. You know the drill. Read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

"You must be careful they see more than you know." He went into her hand as a ball of light. They flew through everything permanently lighting the way through the inner spirit. Hitomi almost passed out when the soul of the boy released itself and her.

-

-

He waved his hand over the pull of water. At first you could see nothing but a flying light but then the black dropped allowing him to see a woman with jade eyes traveling at light speed not even to be touched. In her eyes he saw the worry for someone else. He focused on the woman, he saw a black haired young man with wine colored jade eyes.

-

-

"Yes but why show me when I am to be captured."

"They will do you service when the time comes and they will only be able to get your name when they take you."

"Why you arrogant… How do you know what will be pulled out of me!"

"Why don't you ask the voices that speak to you? They hold the answers that you seek and then some." Vanel walked away.

She looked once more knowing he would allow her right now. She saw him smile sadly down at her while he held her unconscious body. "What's going to happen?" She whispered to his disappearing form.

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I merely enjoy writing them.

**Chapter 22**

Hitomi, I don't know that they weren't able to see anything. I wasn't able to hold the shield up for as long as you were in there." Celena bowed her head in apology.

"You did well Celena. I know what I need now." Hitomi stood on shaky legs. Analous stood behind her. "I'll be fine Analous." She waved him off. "Release him. He is to follow us."

"Lady Hitomi is that a good idea?" Analous asked.

She nodded her head as the man was released to follow closely in front of

Analous.

Van looked up from his papers. "You find anything?"

"I did." She took a paper and began to draw two pictures. "These are the two that we're looking for. We will come across Princess Najeh and must break this hold over her at the party." Hitomi handed him her picture. The other picture she handed him, "I don't know who he is."

"Let's see if we can find out." Van called a meeting.

"We'll be going to that party evidently. We have to look for Princess Najeh and this character." He showed the picture around. "We have to look for my son as well."

"Van, do you know who this person is?" Dryden asked.

"Iie, why?"

"He's my father." The group looked at him in silence.

"That's your father?" Hitomi reiterated shocked.

"Yes, he is." Dryden looked out the window to busy streets beneath the castle.

"He was the one that tried to kidnap me the first trip here."

Merle looked at her. "Meiden sent the lizards after you."

"You asked me if there was something wrong with me because I was stupid enough to allow geckos to kidnap me."

Merle had a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Well it doesn't matter now because he has Najeh. She is under his control but we mustn't allow it to stay that way." Millerna hadn't spoken when she realized who had her daughter.

"Millerna, don't worry we'll get her back.

Millerna left the room pale and emotionless. "We have to get Najeh back. Do you feel up to traveling Analous?"

"Yes." He bowed to his king.

"Good then pack up we'll be heading out tomorrow early in the morning." Van ordered. Whether he liked it or not they were going to be traveling and the group would be in more danger than they had ever been in.

"Bring the boy." Hitomi exited the room without any other words.

-Vanel-

Vanel felt the comfort of having his sword against his waist. He knew he couldn't pull it out and use it but it was still nice to know that it was there. They had been walking for two days almost nonstop after they had been cordially escorted out. Princess Xena had given Vanel a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck. The other women had cried at his exit. Vanel shook his head.

He wasn't really interested in that though. He had been getting a very bad feeling that they were about to go through a nightmare. If it wasn't here then it would be elsewhere and it wouldn't take long for it to take place.

-Loanna-

Loanna was becoming worried about him. He had closed himself off for the last two days. The only time he had opened up was when he had been training her. However, then he would completely clear his mind because he wanted her to concentrate on what he had told her to do. Her power had grown but she wasn't sure how much or what was next. _Let me see if I can catch him unawares.'_ She had never tried to do this someone without looking them straight in the eye but she could at least try.

She kept up with them while they all walked and opened her mind. She reached out but she reached beyond Vanel. She saw naught but black voids with little white light that were almost imperceptibly impossible to see. All but one, unlike the rest of the group where no emotions lie, there was confusion here. The little white dot was a little bit bigger. There was question as if to wonder of this was right. She gasped as the blackness tried to completely over take her.

She felt Vanel begin to take her clear of the group. "What are you doing?"

'_Trying to connect to you.' _"I was trying to find some answers." She responded.

"What did you find?" He whispered leading her to the back of the line.

"I found nothing. No emotions. It was a black void that only holds a minuscule light. They hold no will, question nothing, think nothing, feel nothing… it was all consuming." She whispered.

-In another place-

"What's this I see?" A sorcerer looked into the water pool that kept them connected with their workers.

Another watched with interest. "This girl who is she?"

"I think it's time to start finding out."

"You may find this interesting." Another voice called out.

The group walked over to the other pool. "This is interesting."

"Why are you not working?" A voice walked in.

"Milord you may want to see this."

"What is this? One of our men captured and he has been broken free." The man was aghast at the thought. A face of a woman stood out. Her jade eyes held back none of the pain, the weariness, and the exhaustion that she currently felt. She had seen more than they had wanted anyone to see and more than anyone should have been able to see. It was Queen Hitomi and she had become more powerful in her long absence from Gaia.

"Bring her back to me." He ordered his people.

"Yes, milord." They bowed. They brought out one of the few people that they had left with them currently.

-Van-

"Lord Van, you wanted to see me." Analous bowed to him.

"Yes, we will be traveling by air. I want to get us there safely but we are still going to be in a lot of danger. I need you to be on watch for anything that moves or out of the ordinary."

"Lady Hitomi will be kept safe."

"Not just Lady Hitomi but also Lady Celena as well."

"Milord, no offense but it seems that they both are capable of taking care of themselves."

"I know but you can never be too certain."

Dryden walked in. "We all must be on our guard, Van."

"I know," Van placed his sword in place. His traveling cloak then went over his head.

-Vanel and Loanna-

"Do you feel that?" Loanna shuddered. The winds had changed.

"Yeah, tonight I stand guard and you get some sleep. We will not be training."

"What about you?" She asked worried.

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

-Celena-

Celena placed her blue cloak back on. Her bow and quiver lay across her chest and her dagger was hidden in her belt. They had to get to the New Atlantis preferably just before it was completed. It wouldn't take much time. "The Chosen One will come through." She spoke out loud.

-Hitomi-

Hitomi stepped out of her room dressed in pants with a sword at her side. She didn't care what Van said, she was sure that they were going to need the extra protection. Her hair was pulled back on a ponytail out of her way. Her cloak was in her arms, "Vanel I hope that you are alright. I'll see you in Atlantis." She whispered.

"Lady Hitomi, you look as you're ready to protect your cub." Celena came up by her side.

"My child is old enough to protect himself and his companion. We will meet him and her in Atlantis." Celena nodded. She knew mothers always shared a special bond with their children. She was sure that Hitomi's was especially powerful. "I fight for Gaia, as should you, Atlantis can not be revived." Hitomi led the way to the gardens.

-

-

-

This chapter has been corrected. If it seems familiar that is the reason.


	23. Chapter 23

Millerna left the room pale and emotionless. "We have to get Najeh back. Do you feel up to traveling Analous?"

"Yes." He bowed to his king.

"Good then pack up we'll be heading out tomorrow early in the morning." Van ordered. Whether he liked it or not they were going to be traveling and the group would be in more danger than they had ever been in.

"Bring the boy." Hitomi exited the room without any other words.

-

-

-

-

"Why are you not working?" A voice walked in.

"Milord you may want to see this."

What is this? One of our men captured and he has been broken free." The man was aghast at the thought. A face of a woman stood out. Her jade eyes held back none of the pain, the weariness, and the exhaustion that she currently felt. She had seen more than they had wanted anyone to see and more than anyone should have been able to see. It was Queen Hitomi and she had become more powerful in her long absence from Gaia.

"Bring her back to me." He ordered his people.

"Yes, milord." They bowed. They brought out one of the few people that they had left with them currently.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just enjoy writing them. If this chapters seems familiar it is because I have working on correcting a few of the chapters.**

**Chapter 23**

Loanna had gone to bed as he had requested. For her tired was the understatement of the century. She didn't know if it was the traveling, her companion or the repetitive beat of constantly moving.

She stretched but she knew that she was awake early. She really wanted a bath. The last bath that she had was a couple of days ago. Loanna stepped out of her tent. Silently she watched her self proclaimed protector. Vanel looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. His hair was wet as if he had just taken a bath. "There's some water behind your tent. I figured you'd want to clean up before we started for the day."

She smiled her appreciation before she went back into her tent. All this time that they had been traveling together it seemed that they were starting to know each other far too well. The man had answered almost all of her questions until now but now he wouldn't even allow her in. She didn't know what it was that he was trying to cover but Loanna knew it had to be bad.

Vanel was pouring her soup in a bowl. He had seen something else last night. His mother was getting ready to head out with his father, Queen Millerna and her husband, and Analous. There was more danger coming her way than she or the group was going to know how to handle. He knew that Van was one of the three master swords man in Gaia but he also knew that she could take care of herself. He knew naught about the other woman that was to be traveling with them. He had a feeling that he would before the adventure was over. Dryden wasn't a fighter. It didn't seem like that had changed in the last twenty years. He was just as over confident as he had been all of those years ago. His Okaasan was right about his strange sense of style, his kind of earthy hippie feel that he held around him. Millerna he knew didn't do a lot of fighting but she would carry her doctor bag. Vanel was also assured that it would provide them with some kind of protection.

"Hey," a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned around the bowl in his hand sloshing some of the soup onto his hand. "You ready to eat?"

She didn't miss him wince at the still steaming soup that had hit his hand. "I am. You want to tell me what's up?"

"No, it's too dangerous." He looked away from her.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" She asked.

"It's coming. The time is coming and I'm not sure what is going to happen."

"That is a good thing. One thing that you must remember even though you can see into the future is that the future has no absolutes. It isn't written in stone." She reminded him.

"Maybe not but it will be if we can't stop this."

Vanel walked into the woods with Loanna following. If Vanel didn't want to tell her that was fine but he couldn't go on like this and fight whatever it was on what little if any sleep he had gotten the night before. He had drawn from her strength before and she already knew that he was drained. What had happened while they were Mycenea hadn't helped that situation much and he was much too stubborn to admit that he was still in danger of himself. "Vanel, what are you running from?"

"Loanna what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, you can help no one if you have no energy."

Vanel looked at her. "Loanna this is going to be dangerous and if something happened to me, then the same can happen to you."

Loanna had already known that. That didn't stop her though. She put one of her hands on his chest and tried to put her hand on his cheek. "This doesn't work unless you let me in." She glanced at the positioning of her hands very briefly. This was the boldest thing that she had ever done. "Look at me."

Vanel did but he couldn't quite describe what he saw. There was something of pure power swirling around in her eyes, almost like she had more strength to draw on than he was really aware. "Loanna…"

"Hush." She ordered. He saw the swirl in her eyes change to the mere colors, heard the voices in her head and felt renewing strength seeping through his tired body. She wasn't done yet though. When she touched her lips to his in a butterfly kiss the injuries to his body finished healing. The constant movement hadn't been good for them. He knew that but she hadn't known. That was one of the things that he hadn't been telling her.

Loanna came to with images in her head and Vanel kissing her. She sighed contentedly wrapping her arms around him. She felt the sharing of power between them but it was no longer an issue. They backed off slowly, "Please be careful, hime, I don't want you hurt."

He knew that she had seen what he had been blocking from her. He knew that her power had been drained to help him. She hadn't drained all of her power though and wasn't about to. It would be too dangerous if she had. She also had more where that came from. All that she would have to do is rest her powers for a day. "You mustn't use them for the rest of the day. You have to recharge." She nodded her head affirmative. "Thank you." She heard him whisper.

The camp was active and they were working on packing up. "Wait." Vanel turned her back to him behind the tent. Loanna's hair was slightly messed up from when he had run his hands through it. He pulled out a comb that he had with him. Her hair straightened again and completely attuned to him she stepped away before they did anything about whatever this thing was between them. For all they knew it was the power that each of them shared but she highly doubted that would be the case.

-Van-

Van watched Hitomi and Millerna laughing about something. He was glad because that meant that they weren't worried about their children that were missing. Oh he knew that Hitomi could check on her son whenever it pleased her. He also knew that their son had some other powers that he hadn't yet used. These powers even Van hadn't used in near twenty years now. There had been no need. Could it be that his family was the only thing that could truly save Gaia? If so, why them and why again? Why rebuild the one place that had almost destroyed the Mystic Moon?

Could it be that these powers would be called forth again? Could it be that his son held the ultimate power? The power of a seer and the Draconians. He knew that Hitomi was descendant of Atlantis as much as he was she had just received other gifts. Their son was a combination of them both but all that power combined into one person did it really make him the Chosen One? Did he want his son to be of the Chosen One? He didn't understand. Was his whole family part of the chosen fates? Did he really believe all of this? They had fought fate before and changed it could they do it again. They were told that Atlantis, known on Gaia as the Mystic Valley, had to be destroyed. Why?

"You seem to be in deep thought." Dryden's cool voice said behind him.

"How long has it been Dryden?" Van watched as Celena joined them.

"It has been two years, hasn't it?" Dryden answered.

"Two years ago I never thought that I would see her again." Dryden chuckled. "She just disappeared. I know Lady Eries felt bad when Celena disappeared, but I felt worse because I promised to protect her when she was around us."

"I don't think that any of us did. What happens now that you have an heir to the throne?"

"I don't know. I guess the best man wins and I'm rooting for both them." Van kept his eyes on the group. Analous was in the cabin guarding the newest member of the group. All of this was far too incredible.

"Why does it always have to be my family?" Van asked.

"You are Draconian Van, Hitomi holds the power of Atlantis, and you're son I'm not quite sure what he is capable of doing." Dryden answered.

Dryden continued looking at the women. The clouds were passing them by. As a merchant he had been able to get a hold of the fastest ship there was.

The railing was rough against their hands. Van didn't miss Hitomi's eyes going glassy. "Oh no."

-Hitomi-

_'I feel burning heat. Hitomi opened her eyes to see sparks of fire. 'Oh no not again.' _

_People were running about panicking. Everyone was fighting and Dryden was trying to put out the fire. It wasn't going to make a difference. She could feel them falling from the air. One look at the levi stones told her it wouldn't make any difference because they were about burnt.'_

-Van-

"Hitomi!" Van's voice broke through.

"She's burning up." A soft cool feminine hand touched her forehead.

"Hitomi what did you see?" Van was sitting on the bed holding her hand.

"We're in danger Van. Someone's going to try to burn this ship!" Hitomi shook in his arms.

Dryden looked down. There was nothing he would do to believe more than this nightmare wasn't going to happen but he had seen how every one of her visions had come true.

"We'll be prepared." Van said and called Analous. Dryden do you have any canons or weapons of sort."

"No, I am a merchant ship."

"You haven't changed a bit." Van muttered.

"Yes, milord?" Analous walked in.

"Prepare for battle." Van ordered.

Analous understood. There was fear in his king's eyes. "What is going on?"

Hitomi sat up and took her sword. "They're here." Celena grabbed her bow. "Millerna don't go anywhere." Analous frowned. The queen shouldn't be fighting.

"Can it!" She cut the thought from coming out into the open. "Get Dryden in here."

He nodded his head while she exited the room followed by Celena. A bump that said they were being boarded and that they had to move fast.

Hitomi and Van were already fighting off several people. Celena began shooting off arrows as fast as she could. Some men were trying to get to her but he couldn't allow that. Analous threw a dagger at them and blocked another. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to get that close to her."

"Oh, why not?" The man taunted. "You want her?"

"Oh please. She's a priestess of some sort." Analous muttered to himself; besides the fact that he was interested in another.

"What a shame, she sure is a sight to see." An arrow hit the guy but he smelt smoke. A couple of fire missiles had been shot and he could feel that they had hit the levistones. The ship was beginning to fall. Another one hit the cabin. "Van we have to get everyone out of here. We're going down." Van looked over the edge. Dryden had come out and was trying to put out the fire.

"Get Millerna out of here and jump when the trees are close enough to touch." He ordered.

Millerna was already out with her medical bag. The ship went down in the trees the fire wasn't as bad if Dryden hadn't been trying to put it out. Van looked around trying to find Hitomi. There was no sign of her. "Has anyone seen Hitomi?"

"No!" They had all begun calling for her. "Van we can't find her."

"Maybe she's in the woods somewhere." He was painfully aware that might they may not be able find her.

"Would they have kidnapped her?" Van asked.

-

-

-

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I merely enjoy writing them. For those of you that this chapter seems familiar, that's because this has merely been corrected slightly.**

**Chapter 24**

"Get your hands off of me! She was thrashing about.

"Now, now, we won't hurt you. The burning ship was just a distraction."

"You burnt a ship down to get me!"

"Why yes. It was the most fun we've had." There was a wicked pleasure in the man's voice. "I hope you enjoy your stay. It will be short and we haven't had many young women."

Hitomi awoke to find a man's blood red eyes drooling over her. She instinctively recoiled at the sight of him. "Come here, my pretty."

"Stay away from me." Hitomi shrank back as much as she could. The man's course itchy looking hands began inching their way toward her. She cringed at the mere thought of those hands being on her. He didn't get within 10 inches of her though. A barrier shielded her from his touch.

"What?" He roared at the searing of his hands. He tried to touch her again but didn't succeed. "Only a witch could block anyone in such a way?"

"Who are you calling a witch, Gavin?" A voice said from the stairs.

"This…" He stopped and stood at attention when he saw who it was.

"Now we wouldn't want to damage her. I'm sure it's just you imagination." The man walked up to Hitomi's face. He didn't try to touch her. He was just whispering something lurid and vivid in her ear.

Hitomi was puzzled. She didn't know where the barrier had come from when the man named Gavin tried to touch her. It didn't come up when this other neared her. She went red with anger with what he said but when he tried to touch her he was pushed away.

"She should burn in hell! She's not human. Place her under constant guard." The apparent leader ordered. "Lord Meiden wants her alive. I don't know why he didn't send one of his puppets."

Hitomi was left alone to her thoughts. All she could think though was this Dryden's father and Dryden hadn't turned out all that bad. Maybe Meiden wouldn't be that bad. "Yeah right." She muttered. She remembered the kidnapping attempt he made all of those years ago with the geckos. Van had saved her then and many times following.

"Here she is Milord."

It was the man that she had seen when she had looked into the young boy's soul. The boy was really about Vanel and Analous's age but remembered so little. "The ever elusive power of Atlantis." The man walked in with a smirk. "Lady Hitomi, I finally have you. What a shame though that in the end of all of this you will die."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Don't count on being rescued my dear."

-Vanel-

Vanel felt fear but it wasn't his. He was almost sure that it was his mother. He felt something repelled repeatedly but unable to move. There was fear from elsewhere as well, a fear of maybe, the supernatural.

-Analous-

Analous stopped at the end of the cliff. He had been walking for quite a while now. He really hoped that the others were having better luck than he had been.

The bottom of the cliff seemed to be a valley of some sort in the mists. A levi ship was dropping in to the mist slowly being enveloped. The flag looked like the one that had been on the ship that had boarded them. "What are they doing her?"

They cliff was the most ragged he had ever climbed down. He usually had ropes but today he had to use the knives that he kept in his boots when traveled especially with Lord Van. He may have been training to be king but he had found that soldier could not always count on soldiers defend you. Analous had become an expert in knives, daggers, swords thanks to Gaddess.

Gaddess had his own leviship now but was also the owner of a local Fanelian tavern. His crew was a bit rougher than Allen's previously but they were the most loyal bunch he had ever seen in a crew. Some of them were even from Allen's former crew.

A rock slide brought him back to the present but found his feet touching the hard ground. The mist was much thicker down here than it had looked from the top. There was something about the air and the earth shook as if something heavy walked it. Analous had his sword out and was ready for whatever was coming. Then he heard it, the roar of a dragon.

-Van and Celena-

By mutual unspoken consent the four remaining had broken into groups of two. Van with Celena and Dryden with Millerna were working together. There were two groups of the crew looking. The remaining people of the crew set up camp. So far at each of the check-ins they had found nothing.

Celena stood b him at the fork in soie well worn paths. "Well what direction are we supposed to take?" They felt the earthquake tremor through the earth.

"Earthquakes aren't normal around here." Van said as they ran the direction of the roars that they heard coming. The sound of dragons coming wasn't good.

-Millerna and Dryden-

"Dryden where do you think that she is? I know we haven't found any clue as to her whereabouts?"

"I think that she will be alright. She can take care of herself a lot better than the last time that she was here."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying." Millerna muttered. She didn't know what was coming for her friend and she didn't know what was to come bit what happened when all of the family came into one place. She knew what Hitomi had seen with her visions. The building of Atlantis was not such a good thing.

-Hitomi-

She listened to all that was going around outside of the cell that she was being kept in. She had just about stopped thinking that anyone was going to take the time to talk to her when the door to her cell opened once again. "Well if it isn't one of the most famous queens of all Fanelia. What's the matter? Your entourage not protect you well enough?"

"Princess Najeh, why are you doing this?"

"Who is this Princess Najeh? I am my own person and the next in line to rule this world."

"You're right you are next in line to rule but not here." Hitomi answered.

What are you talking about? You act as if you know who and what I am." Princess Najeh growled. "My name is Princess Jonarc. My Lord handpicked me to take over his reign when he can no longer do this. You have been a thorn in his side for many years now. You only live because he needs your power and your sons." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Make sure you remember that because after he drains your power you will be killed."

After the princess left, Hitomi muttered under her breath, "That was not Princess Najeh. It was someone else in her body." Of course, she had already known that. Hadn't she been the one to tell them that they would have to break whatever this was that had been placed over her? It reminded her of the alteration that had been made on Celena all of those years ago.

She closed her eyes looking for her son and what he was up to. She felt her body disconnect fro her spirit if only momentarily.

_Vanel felt and looked different. She couldn't quite explain it but the girl that was with him was confused. It looked as of her son was just slightly confused as well. "He's finally found a girl that he likes. This is good news." They were headed out once they had put their robes back on but she didn't think that the girl or her son was going to have to wear the things much longer. How he had graduated from slave to a wearer of the black robes she didn't know but then again they were all wearing the robes now. She supposed that drew less attention their way. _

_Vanel watched all of them closer than he had been. Something had been revealed to him. Perhaps what she had already been shown but he didn't seem to like the destination that they were headed to. Looking a little to the front she saw something that troubled her. Their seemed an unusual whispered stirring among the figures. The only time they stirred about anything they were usually attacking and that seemed to be the only time they were given partial control of their reflexes but she wasn't quite sure on that. Other than those times they moved slowly almost robotically when they were._

_Looking behind them she saw that they were being followed by some of them. Usually Vanel and his friend tried to be last but she didn't think that it looked like as if that was going to be allowed here. There was also a tension that rippled all through the dream. From her vantage point she saw that they were going what looked like the ancient city of…. No it couldn't be…_

Hitomi came to gasping for breath. It simply wasn't possible.

"See something disturbing your highness."

-Van and Celena-

Van and Celena ran in the direction of the slight earthquakes and the roars. What they saw beneath them wasn't good. There was a cliff that had a mist below it. Stay here!" He ordered Celena. Millerna and Dryden came up just as he unfurled his wings and dove down to get a closer look at what was going on.

Van landed in the thick mist but found himself not twenty feet behind a dragon. All he had time to did was get our of the way so that he didn't get trampled. Analous was in the middle of fighting the thing but he was exhausted. He had been fighting the thing for a while. When he saw the king he went to find a way to distract the thing from him. It may have been part of his duty to protect the queen but it was just as much his duty to protect his king. He threw one of his daggers at the dragons eyes. The dragon gave an angry roar when blood started to ooze out of his eye. Analous leaped up to get the underbelly of the creature before the beast noticed that his lord was behind them.

He felt the tremor of the dragon's body when his sword hit close to his heart. The roar trembled the air around them. Switching slightly to his left his sword sliced that area. The dragon's heart gave one last beat before Analous pulled it form the dragon's chest. He knew that he might need this later.

"Milord, I'm sorry but I had to check out this lead. I saw a levi ship come down here with the resemblance of the one that attacked us. Something is wrong though. There's something down here but I simply can't see it. It's like it's invisible."

"You did well Analous and have passed your test. Let's go find my wife-to-be-again."

--

-

-

Okay to anyone that is reading these chapters you must know that 22-25 have been corrected. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I merely enjoy writing about them. I hope you enjoy and if this chapter seems familiar that's because it is. I have done some corrections on some of the chapters. **

**Chapter 25**

-Princess Jonarc-

"I know that woman from somewhere." She couldn't remember her from anywhere. There was something niggling in the back of her mind trying to come out but it just what it was. It gave her a headache to think about.

-Hitomi-

'_Why is it so cold?' She shivered. She found herself strapped to a long flat table. Her body had been attached to a head piece with wires going to different places on her body. Her screaming and whatever they were extracting out of her or whatever they were putting her. 'He's going to kill you after he extracts the power of Atlantis.' Is what kept running though her head._

_The scene changed to a bedroom where she could be seen leading to somewhere in the castle. She didn't hear what was being said but the general gist of it was she was supposed to clean up and get ready for something. The ball was actually about a day away. She looked more closely only to see that there was something wrong with her. She was moving more robotically. Not unlike the black robed figures. Apparently the guy had more uses for her than even Princess Jonarc knew._

Hitomi came to with an abrupt realization that she just came out one of the harrowing experiences that she had ever had in a vision. How do I prevent that from happening? The door opened to reveal one of the very figures that she had been seeing.

She was being taken down numerous halls that all looked the same to her. She felt it coming though.

She was pushed rather emphatically to the door. Hitomi caught herself on the door because she threw a very surprised look behind her. This one was different but she didn't know what he was going to do or whether she was in more danger now than she was before. She took a shaky breath before she opened the door that would either lead to her doom or her release.

Celena-

Celena could sense something more going on down here than they knew but she didn't know what it was. Working with the priestesses she had learned how to sense life not only with what she had obtained from when she was Dilandau but also learning to listen to the signs that were all around her. She could hear hard breathing not too far fro her. The earth smelt as if it was trying to grow flowers, but there was something that was different. Something hiding amongst the fog as if they could find the answers to everything that they had been asking since this whole mess had started.

"Van!" She called out to the air around her. There was echoing all around her but no answer from him or anyone else. She stepped around carefully. She didn't want to step or trip on anything and the fog was so thick that you couldn't see anything. The echoes made it confusing to figure out which direction that she was supposed to go in. The hard breathing that she was hearing became even louder. "Your queen is in danger." The voice whispered. She heard the brush of wind by her.

"Hold it right there." She ordered she knocked an arrow. "Explain yourself."

-Van and Analous-

Van didn't know why but he felt like they were in the correct place. It wasn't just that Analous had just told him that he had seen a ship coming down here. He strongly suspected that it was the connection that they had forged all those years ago. "We're in the right area."

"Are you sure of that?" Analous glanced at his king.

"I'm sure. Let's go." Analous followed his king.

"Highness, have you two decided when the wedding will be?"

"No, we haven't had time to discuss it. It's been one thing or another. I highly suspect though that the council has already decided on a date." Van left off of that.

Analous thought about it. What Lord Van said was very likely true. He hadn't ever found a time that the council didn't think that they had it all together. He knew that they had objected to Van taking her as his wife and knew they would because she was not of royal birth. He also knew that someone was trying to kill the royal line. They weren't happy that Lady Hitomi had returned. They weren't happy that he was the one that had been assigned to protect her. She wasn't happy about constantly having a guard around her but that was for her own protection. He was the one on charge of protecting her and yet he hadn't been able to do just that. He had been there guarding the prisoner. She had insisted that the boy come. That's really what he was. He wasn't any older that he or Vanel.

Analous stopped short when he realized that Van was no longer moving. "what is it your highness?" He asked.

Van held up his hands. "Something is here." He didn't know how he knew he just knew. Hitomi flashed through his mind and smiled. There was something wrong though. It was almost as if there was something missing.

Van stood in a trance looking at her image that had materialized before them. "Van you must return this when you find me." She whispered before she kissed him. Van held her close. "I'll be fine." She disappeared just as suddenly as she appeared.

"Lord Van, are you alright?" Analous was shocked. He had sensed something there just a minute ago but had seen nothing at all. There was something different about the king as well. It felt as if there was more power radiating off of him.

"I'm fine. We have to get to her. She's in danger." Van pictured the pendant in his head looking for the direction to where she was.

"We must go to the left." Van led the way to where she would be.

-Vanel and Loanna-

Loanna paid attention to what was going on around her. Something was up. The only she and Vanel were going to be able to talk but she as well as he sensed danger in doing just that so they were both on edge. It just didn't make sense though.

"What's going on?" She spoke below a whisper.

'_Don't you know? The time for your true power to come out is about to be revealed.' A voice said in her head._

"_What do you mean?"_

'_The chosen one has been training you on the use of your powers. He doesn't know the full extent but you will have to work with the Temple of Atlantis.'_

"_The Temple of Atlantis, you have to be kidding me?'_

"_Yes the chosen one has already told you this.'_

"_He may well have but you do realize that the Chosen One has a name right?" She thought of all the times he had grimaced when he called her that. Oh he didn't do it always physically, however it had been dont mentally. He always tried to keep a tight control on what was going on around her and him. She also knew that for some reason he was scared._

'_I see you have chosen.'_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

'_You have chosen the one to take as your husband.'_

"_You should know that I can't take a husband. I have a people to lead once they are found again."_

'_Ah, but if you open yourself then you will see what he sees even as we speak.' _The voices told her. She turned to see that his eyes were glazed over but he had enough control over himself to keep on walking. That was actually odd because usually he stopped walking entirely.

_-Vanel-_

'_Vanel watched above a forest Loanna's people. They had stopped for a rest but there was something coming from three directions leaving only the direction that they had originally came in. The battle was harsh, all kinds of people were fighting but you could tell who her people were. They were having to fight off robed figures, mercenaries, and he wasn't quite sure what the creatures were. They were losing though. He could see that but there was nothing that he could do to help and he really wished that there was. At the end of the battle very few of them had gotten away, most of them were dead and the ones that hadn't gotten away were captured.'_

Loanna gasped with the sudden knowledge that her people had been just about wiped out. "No." She whispered. "It can't be."

It was though and she knew it. He had been checking on her people seeing that they were safe. She had seen the last of what he had seen. She had been warned by him when all of this began.

-flashback-

_She stood there and studied him up and down. "You are The One?"_

_Vanel hung his head. "I've been told that."_

_"I'm going to say yes to your proposition but under one condition."_

_"What is that?"_

_"That I go with you."_

_"What!" He was trying to keep his voice down._

_"The only way that you are doing this is if someone goes with you."_

_"Then send someone you trust. These people need you." He answered._

_"My people won't question my judgment." She informed him._

_She looked at him. He seemed distant for a moment. Vanel shook his head. "Yes they will and someone will find this haven while you're gone." Vanel told her what he had just seen._

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I just do. You have to trust me." He was standing right by her. "You will be hurt and go through a lot of pain if you come with me." He whispered. "You will lose this place you call home, Loana." He whispered in her ear._

_The way he spoke sent shivers down her spine. "I don't know how you can say all of this. That isn't possible. How do you know my name?" Her voice held a dangerous edge to it._

_"I can't explain it. I just know. Just like you see things that your people you lead don't know about." He answered. "Don't need to know about either."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"I just do." He crossed his arms. "If you're coming be ready by nightfall." He knew that she would come. He also knew that if she didn't the place would still be attacked. _

-end flashback-

The day settled and their back escort had found another place to rest. Loanna smiled sadly and wondered had actually questioned her discussion to do this. Would they all have died anyways, even if she hadn't have come. She didn't know and questioning 'what if' never had gotten her very far.

It had taken all of her control not to start crying earlier. It was a shock to find that they were almost all gone or captured. Her heart went out to the few that had escaped. She hope that they would survive. She cried for her people that had died fighting. There had to be a way to tell them to meet at Atlantis. The problem she didn't know exactly how to go about doing itl. She didn't even know what direction to go in. She could only follow this group.

-Vanel-

Vanel hung his head gravely. He had seen what had happened earlier. He also knew that they didn't have much time before they arrived at Alexandria. He stopped thinking for a minute when he heard her crying. She didn't notice that the tent flaps open. "SHHHHH…. It's alright Loanna." Vanel held her while she cried fir the loose of her people.

"Would they have died anyways?" She asked.

"Yes, they would have, only you would have gone with t hem."

"Could this have been stopped?"

"No there were three different groups. They wouldn't have stood a chance. It it helps you about four of them of them got away.

"A little." She pushed herself off of him. "I need to contact them somehow."

Vanel thought for a minute. "Do any of your people have special skills besides you?"

"I don't think so."

"There is another way. You have to know exactly what you are going to say."

"Okay, one question. How are they supposed to get to Atlantis?"

Vanel closed his eyes trying to find how they were get there. The images appeared in his head, Queen Varie and his grandma. "You will find Atlantis by a blue pillar, seen only by four at dusk and dawn."

He shook his head understanding what they had just told him. "Be careful child." They said before they disappeared into the air.

Loanna looked at him. "I need to be able to connect with the voices in your head." His hands were on either side of her cheeks and made her look directly at her.

"How will I know what to say?"

"You'll know." He whispered silently. Vanel looked directly into her eyes. "Just breathe." It was a most silent whisper that was almost a thought. She saw her people stopping for a rest and it looked like they were planning on what to do. The voices in her head grew stronger than she had ever heard them in her life.

"Relax Loanna," he whispered, his voice having a calming effect on her. She found herself standing in front of her men with Vanel beside her.

"What we must be seeing things!" One of her men exclaimed.

"No you are not." She said reassuringly.

"Milady, what are you doing here?" One of them asked after the bowed.

"I'm sorry for the loss of our people, but I need you four to meet us in Atlantis."

"How did you intend for us to find it?" A slightly burly teenager said to her.

"You will find Atlantis by a blue pillar, seen only by four at dusk and dawn." She whispered to them. "Be careful, I want to know that some of my people survived." Then they were back in the tent but Vanel was still connected to the voices inside her head.

'_Chosen One, you have come into a world that knows naught but what it is told.'_

"_What do you mean?" He asked the voice._

'_They have no control and no soul, they are but drones.'_

"_Yes I know this. Loanna has already seen what is inside their heads."_

'_She didn't see all. She doesn't have the power, as of yet to see into the souls of people.'_

"_What do you mean?"_

'_She is still young, just as you are, but neither of you have reached your full potential, just as your mother at 15 had not.'_

"_What do you mean?"_

'_Your mother holds the power of Atlantis but because she was born of the Mystic Moon she was given the gift of sight; just as your grandma and great grandma were. If she had been born of Gaea she would have been born with wings but the two worlds are now combined by Queen Hitomi and King Van.'_

"_My world does not know that. They believe that Atlantis is the creation of an old philosopher who picked up the story from Solon, a distant relative. They think that Atlantis is but a myth."_

'_As they should. We never intended for it to be found after we created Gaea. It rests at the bottom of the ocean hidden by magic and the will of those that remained.'_

"_Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid that I will try to find it?"_

'_If you did you would be welcome there.'_

"_I'm glad to hear that but why am I still in the hime's head and why does she not know who she is?"_

'_She will know when it is time.'_

"_Alright that is fair but why are you telling me about Atlantis?"_

'_We only tell you what you already know."_

"_What I already know?"_

"_When you were a child you had a special connection to the place and still do but you don't sense it in the same way. They watch over your family on the Mystic Moon and protect you as much as they can.'_

"_They did an awful job of protecting my mother when she was being attacked by these black robed figures."_

'_Ah, but they can only do so much.'_

"_Okay you never answered my question. What am I still doing in Loanna's head?"_

'_To receive a message, young prince.'_

"_Finally we get to the point." _

'_The chosen one will be placed by the power of Atlantis in a choice. The worlds out line if not corrected will be the destruction of what is to come but cannot be seen in this place created. You must find yourself out of the darkness before what is to be is known.'_

Vanel shook his head surprised. He wasn't quite sure what that was but that convening was even more tiring than getting Loanna to her men. "Vanel," her hands were on his cheek.

"You mustn't Loanna I will be fine." He whispered as he stretched.

What did they say?" Loanna asked.

"You mean you didn't hear them?"

"No. There are times that they block me out but I have never had someone in my head like that."

"Come, it is dawn and we will be leaving this place soon." He led her out of the tent.

Loanna shook her head. He wasn't going to tell her what they said. She knew that before he came out of her head. She also knew that it couldn't be good.

-Hitomi-

Hitomi looked around her for but a moment before she was grabbed and her arms were yanked behind her. "I wouldn't struggle my Queen." A cold voice said to her.

"Lord Meiden," her voice was cold, "why are you doing this?"

"As if you don't know, milady, I want your powers. You don't even know the full extent of them. They should be in the hands of someone that understands how to use them." The man laughed evilly.

"You kidnapped your own granddaughter, you brainwashed her, made her forget her family, and everything important to her. Does that not bother you in the slightest?" Hitomi was strapped to the metal table.

"She's merely a means to an end. In the end my desires will be fulfilled. She is dispensable." The man's voice was as cold as the steel on Hitomi's arms and back.

"Why would do that to Najeh though?"

"Why would it matter to me? My son disowned me. My daughter-in-law has made me a fugitive in my own country."

'I wonder why?' "You realize that the Fate Alteration Machine didn't work for Dornkirk, right?"

"Dornkirk was a fool. He wanted to fulfill everyone's desires but he almost destroyed all of Gaea.

"What do you want to do, Lord Meiden?" She knew that Dornkirk even had to have her powers to activate that machine.

"Why I would rule the worlds." His eyes held an evil glint in them.

"In order to do that no one can have a will."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you've already figured out that my workers are soulless and only desire is to fulfill their Destiny."

"Don't I know it." Hitomi muttered.

"What was that?" His hand pushed a lever down.

Hitomi screamed in agonizing pain. He upped the voltage trying to extract the power of Atlantis out of her but the machine was telling him that it couldn't find more than ¼ percent of it. After 20 minutes of nothing more he stopped. The Fanelian Queen's head went down as she whimpered.

"This pain will be nothing unless you tell me where the rest of your power is." He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this wasn't the full extent of it. He had seen some it at full strength 20 years ago. He slapped her. "Where is it?"

Her head rolled revealing a bruised cheek where he had just slapped her. The only response he received was a moan from the passed out queen. "Take her to the sorcerers, they know what to do. She'll be excellent bait to get King of Fanelia and his entourage here." He growled. He gave her this she was resourceful.

-Celena-

"Hold it right there." She ordered she knocked an arrow. "Explain yourself."

Celena could still hear the berthing but she heard no footsteps as the voice floated around the fog. "Priestess, you have yet to reach your full powers. The life inside of you still fights to make itself known. We are the lost souls of this valley. The souls of the soulless that have died but because we proved to be of major problems pushed aside."

"What are you talking about and I'm not a priestess.

"You are the last of your clan but not the last of the people who have suffered through fate, through the wars, or even this ordeal. You will find yourself over all those lost because of fate including yourself."

"Alright, but that does not explain what you're doing here." Celena lowered her arrow. It would do no good against spirits. "Who are these dead soulless?"

"They are the ones that do the bidding of the Lord in this region. They have technology, bodies, knowledge but…

'They have no will. Lady Hitomi said that they are trying to rebuild Atlantis didn't she?" Celena's mind was clicking faster than she could keep up now. In order to rebuild and to have the use of the Fate Alteration Machine and no one else to be able to use it he would have to take the will to do anything but what he wanted. If that is the case he will get his hearts desires and find no resistance." Celena looked at the blue dots of spirits' faces with a smile.

"Well done, young priestess, but beware of the evil that lies in your heart because two wills reside in your soul you will have to pass this in order to destroy him. We wish you luck."

"Oh great!" Celena felt like stamping her feet on the groiund in frustration. "This is not happening she yelled into the fog before she took a step and almost stumbled down some steps. There was an earsplitting scream echoing throughout the darkness.

-Van and Analous-

Van not only felt the pain that Hitomi was in he saw it. He saw her face, saw Meiden at the controls, and heard her screaming.

Analous heard the screaming and he knew that he turned a couple of shades paler. The king turned deathly white. "Come on your majesty. We have to get to her and fast!"

Dryden and Millerna-

Dryden and Millerna had finally returned to camp finding absolutely nothing in their search. They had to face it. This whole thing had been naught but a distraction trying to get to Queen Hitomi. "Dryden doesn't the Mystic Moon look like it is out of alignment?" She had thought that it looked off yesterday but hadn't been sure but she was sure tonight.

"It is." Dryden answered her.

He had heard of something like this but he couldn't quite place it. "Too bad I don't have my books. He looked up at the sky. It was going to drive him crazy until he could remember what it was.

It's almost done." A voice said to the left of them.

"What's almost done child?" Millerna asked.

"Atlantis. As Atlantis gets rebuilt the Mystic Moon will get out of alignment. If it gets too far out of there will be dangers to the Mystic Moon." He answered.

"That's right I remember. They are to remain separated for the rest of their existence because to be combined once more would destroy the worlds as they are known." The boy said.

"That's not good. Do you have a name child?" The boy thought for a while. "I'm sorry I do not remember."

"We can call him Wasuremono." Dryden suggested.

Millerna smiled, that was until she heard an earsplitting echoing scream.

-Vanel and Loanna-

Vanel doubled over in pain. Something was wrong. "What is it?"

Loanna caught him as he walked beside her. "It's…" he didn't finish what he said. He saw his mother in more pain than he had ever seen anyone. She was so pale she was almost dead. "Okaasan." It was all he said before he passed out.

-

-

-

-

I promise that I'm trying to ease up on the reading and sewing projects that I've had going. I'm going to be working on the next chapter hopefully while you guys read these corrected chapters. Arigato and ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26

Vanel doubled over in pain. Something was wrong. "What is it?"

Loanna caught him as he walked beside her. "It's…" he didn't finish what he said. He saw his mother in more pain than he had ever seen anyone. She was so pale she was almost dead. "Okaasan." It was all he said before he passed out.

-

-

-

-

"What do you want to do, Lord Meiden?" She knew that Dornkirk even had to have her powers to activate that machine.

"Why I would rule the worlds." His eyes held an evil glint in them.

"In order to do that no one can have a will."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you've already figured out that my workers are soulless and only desire is to fulfill their Destiny."

"Don't I know it." Hitomi muttered.

"What was that?" His hand pushed a lever down.

Hitomi screamed in agonizing pain. He upped the voltage trying to extract the power of Atlantis out of her but the machine was telling him that it couldn't find more than ¼ percent of it. After 20 minutes of nothing more he stopped. The Fanelian Queen's head went down as she whimpered.

"This pain will be nothing unless you tell me where the rest of your power is." He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this wasn't the full extent of it. He had seen some it at full strength 20 years ago. He slapped her. "Where is it?"

Her head rolled revealing a bruised cheek where he had just slapped her. The only response he received was a moan from the passed out queen. "Take her to the sorcerers, they know what to do. She'll be excellent bait to get King of Fanelia and his entourage here." He growled. He gave her this she was resourceful.

-

-

-

-

"It's almost done." A voice said to the left of them.

"What's almost done child?" Millerna asked.

"Atlantis, as Atlantis gets rebuilt the Mystic Moon will get out of alignment. If it gets too far out of there will be dangers to the Mystic Moon." He answered.

"That's right I remember. They are to remain separated for the rest of their existence because to be combined once more would destroy the worlds as they are known." The boy said.

"That's not good. Do you have a name child?" The boy thought for a while. "I'm sorry I do not remember."

"We can call him Wasuremono." Dryden suggested.

Millerna smiled, that was until she heard an earsplitting echoing scream.

-

-

-

-

Celena could still hear the breathing but she heard no footsteps as the voice floated around the fog. "Priestess, you have yet to reach your full powers. The life inside of you still fights to make itself known. We are the lost souls of this valley. The souls of the soulless that have died but because we proved to be of major problems pushed aside."

**Chapter 26**

The group of black robed figures had kept on walking even through his passing out. The fact that Loanna had stopped though completely altogether was more than enough to make them stop. There was no impatience in the stop; it was more like they expected her to leave Vanel there while he was passed out.

_'Child go! He will be fine. This is where you part for the time being. You will see him again soon.'_

_"He just passed out. How can you expect me to leave an injured man here whether I know him or not?"_

_'You don't have a choice. You're capture will be before your time if you don't. He knows what to do from here.'_

_Loanna gave a mental growl at the voices in her head. 'You better know what you are doing."_

_'Have we ever led you wrong?' Several of them said simultaneously. _

Loanna didn't answer as she laid his head gently on the ground. "I wish you luck Vanel."

Loanna followed them to the next hilltop which revealed much to her surprise the most beautiful city that she had ever seen. It wasn't awe inspiring or reverent. It was more like it was part of the scenery. There were so many colors that you couldn't have been able to tell what colors were what or what they blended with. Marble buildings glistened with Greek architecture but there was a mix of Egyptian style as well when you look at the pyramid like building that would stand on the hills. The limestone hadn't been touched and shined with a slight green glow that looked almost ethereal. The city took your breath away. There was however one building that would hold your interest even longer.

The effect that it had on her needless to say had none on her fellow companions. They walked through unseeing of the beauty that they had all around them. She this was Alexandria. She wondered where Alexander the Great would be if he had been a real man. Like everything else though it was far more likely a story.

The group stopped in front of a classic Greek building that she assumed was the building that she needed. The white building took your breath away. There was a thinker in front of it sitting on a globe. He was just as white as the building behind him. It was all she could to keep from reaching out and touching it.

If she had been amazed at the outside of this place, she was even more surprised when she walked inside to see shelves that went halfway up the wall. Some of the shelves were filled with scrolls and others were filled with books. There was no way that what they were looking for was going to be found in the front rooms. She knew this instinctively. Tables were sitting to one side of the room where men were studying or talking quietly about whatever the current event would be. Some seemed to be quietly writing and old men that were too old to do much walking or moving around. Women and children were not with them but she was used to seeing things like that. Women did as they were supposed to and stayed home to take care of the children and the household.

Loanna followed them through rooms that became darker and darker. It was getting to the point that they were starting to see torches on the wall. The tunnels were not longer warm but cold and damp but there was an ominous feeling about the area. Pinpointing the place was something else though. Would they get out of here alive? She wasn't sure. Would they end up destroying this place of books? It had to hold all of the knowledge of the world.

There it was. The room felt different. There was a pure air that wasn't even felt in the front of the library. There was a feeling of reverence when you looked and saw the writing on the walls. Someone had been careful when they did the delicate work in what looked like three different kinds of writing. One of them looked like it was a combination of the two. The shelves had been separated from the wall so that the walls were touched by no solid object in the room. There were no books though. They were solely papyrus paper scrolled. She took the clue as to what she was supposed to do when they started to go through the cubby holes that held the scrolls. They were looking for something and she had a feeling that she knew what it was.

The last key to the puzzle of rebuilding Atlantis and she had to find it before they did. She had one reassurance though. Vanel assured her that they would get nothing from her but her name.

-Vanel-

Vanel came to with a sense that there was no one left at his side. He knew that they must have left a few minutes ago. His senses reached out trying to see what direction that they were going in but he found that he was still too befuddled and the pain in his heart had been numbed. It was still there but it was at a minimum. That could only mean one thing. They were doing something else to his mother. "Okaasan, please be alright." He prayed with everything in his heart and soul.

Vanel pushed himself up off the ground. He no idea what that thing was but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his mother was in danger. There was something else he had to do but he would still get to her.

He unfurled his wings and took flight on the lookout for the group that had left. He wouldn't by rejoining them though. Once he found them looking over a hill at the most magnificent looking city that he had ever laid eyes upon. In his mind this could only be one city, Alexandria. The only other thing that could have stood up to it would have been Rome or Cairo.

In the city Vanel found himself in front of a temple. In side the temple you could see monuments of Athena and people praying the goddess of wisdom. "Excuse me," he said to an old lady that just walked by him. The lady ignored him and kept walking. There was a man that could very likely be the temples priest. Giving respect to the people praying he remained quiet 'til he arrived behind the priest.

"Excuse me sir?"

The man turned around to see a young man. "You have arrived young lord." The man walked away beckoning Vanel to follow. "You speak the language of the mystic Moon, do you not?"

There are many languages on the Mystic Moon." Vanel answered.

The priest nodded in understanding. There were as many languages on the Mystic Moon as there was on Gaea. Vanel followed to a little room where they l9oked upon a book in Latin. Of course, it was the language of the Mystic Moon; the beginning of the romantic languages spoken in Rome. Again it was one of the many languages of the Roman Empire.

The scroll that sat on a stand was open for him to read. It was a strange one to say the least. Once he had read through the entire thing he had an uneasy feeling. The life of his great Grandma, his mother and himself was written before him in far better detail than was kept in a diary. His mother and his story still continued. The one with his great grandmother almost ended, well sort of. There were bits and pieces that showed up here and there.

"What is this and why would my family's life story be written and not complete?"

"Young lord, your family's story has been going on for a while. It will not end. The story writes itself as you go along."

Why do I see it?"

"Only the Chosen one from the Mystic Moon is able to read it. This confirms who you are. I wish you luck on your journey. You will need this." He was handed a helmet done the same way as the chest piece with multi colored dragon scales. Upon careful inspection it showed that it would protect his head better than one of the ancient metal ones that used to be worn by King Arthur's knights. What was coming that he was going to need such armor for protection? He guessed he was soon to find out.

"I would hurry young lord. All that you care about is about being tested."

Vanel closed his eyes and looked to see where they were. His mother was just as the scroll had said and they were about to start their testing on her. He hoped that if he didn't get to her on time then his father would. He wanted nothing to happen to all; that he had come to care for. Loanna was in the library but that couldn't be far from here. Something was there though that was up almost as if this was her lost stop free. He shivered knowing what was going to happen to her. He couldn't allow that to happen. There was far too much at stake and they mustn't find out who she was. She didn't even know who she was.

"You will need this young lord; it will answer your questions."

"Thank you." He bowed to the man before he left the building.

The library couldn't too far from the temple. The library was almost as awe astounding as the temple. "Excuse me have you seen a group of robed figures come in."

"Yes they went toward the back of the library." The librarian answered him.

"Thank you. What do you need at the back of a library such as this?"

He followed down the directed hall only to find several rooms. There was only one room that seemed likely that they would be going in. He found one lone scroll on the floor obviously been dropped. The scroll was on how to finish the building of Atlantis. She must have e found it and fooled them but it couldn't stay here because once they figured out that they didn't really have a plans. They need this; the question was where do you put them?

Vanel smiled and headed back to the back of the room seeing if there was anything else of interest. There was a porthole created that was just about completely closed up. "Oh no, you'll lead me to where I need to go." He said to himself not sure where this was going to lead him. It was painful going through this porthole but it led straight into a special room. She had just been in here but when he was about to leave the room he found that he couldn't leave the room without being caught.

"Who are you? Why do you impersonate one of my people?" A woman had ripped Loanna robes off. Loanna remained silent. "You mock me by your silence." Princess Najeh was saying. "Ahhhhhhhh………" Najeh clutched her head as if some great pain was running through it. "Take her away from here."

Najeh stood up, "What was that?" She stumbled into the room. "

"I know someone's here."

-Van-

"Milord, we are about to come across something." Celena said. The fog was just as thick as it had been when they arrived down here. In order to keep up with each they had tied a rope around their waist.

She was right, they had hit something that was round and rocky and at the same time smooth as if someone had taken the time to smooth out stones. It reached well above their heads, almost as of it was a wall; a wall that led somewhere

Lord Van, can you use the pendant?" Analous asked.

Van was already doing jus that. The pendant swung to the left guiding them along the wall. "I've found the entrance." Van's voice drifted through the fog. _'She's down here somewhere. I know it. _The fog cleared as they walked deeper into the earth. They came across what appeared to be an underground city... That couldn't be right though.

People walked about but the city appeared to be thriving with almost life but it was only teenagers. There were not children, no adults, and there was the occasional black robed figure seen walking around. "This is so wrong." Analous's voice came through the dark cavern silently. Beyond this city a magnificent white city lay. There was a road n the middle of the underground city that led directly to this place but when they looked at the shadows that were cast on the walls they saw that there was another path. They followed the wall path, Van hoping and praying that this city wasn't the place that he thought it was. In his heart though he already knew what it was. Two things gave it away. One of the things was the Fate Alteration Machine that stood in the middle of the city. The second was that the buildings that he had seen when he almost died in Escaflowne were just like the ones standing before him. They had found the New Atlantis. To top that off, it was being protected by a three headed dog.

-Celena-

"Milord, we are about to come across something." Celena said. The fog was just as thick as it had been when they arrived down here. In order to keep up with each they had tied a rope around their waist.

Celena remembered the ominous warning that had been given her and she knew that they had been right. She had known it from the time that she had entered this fog. She had learned how to harness Dilandau's knowledge when necessary but she had never released him. He should never be released. He should have never been placed in the world. He was the evil side of her that had been brought out and made into a sick twisted personality that thought absolutely nothing of killing and was an obsessed pyro.

"_Priestess, you have yet to reach your full powers. The life inside of you still fights to make itself known. We are the lost souls of this valley. The souls of the soulless that have died but because we proved to be of major problems pushed aside."_

'_So you remember your love for fire and how it thrilled you to see it burn? Do you remember the rush of the kill? The faces of the people you commanded? Do you remember how you were betrayed? How you were not taken care of as you should have been? You are a sick, spineless little thing. I would have already carried through with my desires and yet you watch from a distance this city that you would lead to war. A wish is what Dornkirk wanted to see through, all people's desires. Do you know your desires? _

Celena shivered at the cold voice in her head. She couldn't control him much longer and yet she was the one to lead these people? How was that possible? Celena could feel her body starting to change as she neared the awe inspiring city that had been so much the center of attention.

"I'm coming out." A cold voice said out loud.

"No." Celena was fighting back. She didn't want him released and yet there was no stopping it.

"Analous get her away from here! Dilandau is being drawn out by the mere presence of this place." Van ordered him. "Be careful, Dilandau was a blood lusting murderer, but don't kill her."

-Dryden and Millerna-

The king and queen of Asturia stood up at the sound of a woman's scream. "Please tell me that wasn't…" Millerna didn't want to finish that sentence.

"I don't know." Dryden said.

"That was the scream of pain. They are trying to rip away someone's soul." The boy Wasuremono said to them.

"Is there anyway to help her?"

"If she is strong they will kill her." The boy looked off into the distance.

-Hitomi-

The table was cold but she knew that she wasn't g going to be seeing her husband before the ball. Her son was here, she knew it and she could feel him. There was a new power building up but that power was going to be beaten because of this. Meiden wanted power but he wasn't getting it from them. There were only two people that he could draw the power of Atlantis from now and they were her husband and her son. They were both here.

The table was cold and she felt tears drop down her eyes knowing what was coming and knowing that she would fight it in every way possible. _'Please Van, remain safe."_

-

-

-

-

I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. One it is an apology for being so late in getting this up and two there is a lot going on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Arigato and ja ne! You'll have to forgive me if you find a lot of grammar mistakes and let me know. It's about one in the morning. Just let me know and I will happily work on corrections. Shoot I'll probably be working on corrections whenI have time tomorrow. Arigato and ja ne!


	27. Chapter 27

Celena shivered at the cold voice in her head. She couldn't control him much longer and yet she was the one to lead these people? How was that possible? Celena could feel her body starting to change as she neared the awe inspiring city that had been so much the center of attention.

"I'm coming out." A cold voice said out loud.

"No." Celena was fighting back. She didn't want him released and yet there was no stopping it.

"Analous get her away from here! Dilandau is being drawn out by the mere presence of this place." Van ordered him. "Be careful, Dilandau was a blood lusting murderer, but don't kill her."

-

-

-

-

Vanel smiled and headed back to the back of the room seeing if there was anything else of interest. There was a porthole created that was just about completely closed up. "Oh no, you'll lead me to where I need to go." He said to himself not sure where this was going to lead him. It was painful going through this porthole but it led straight into a special room. She had just been in here but when he was about to leave the room he found that he couldn't leave the room without being caught.

"Who are you? Why do you impersonate one of my people?" A woman had ripped Loanna robes off. Loanna remained silent. "You mock me by your silence." Princess Najeh was saying. "Ahhhhhhhh………" Najeh clutched her head as if some great pain was running through it. "Take her away from here."

Najeh stood up, "What was that?" She stumbled into the room.

"I know someone's here."

-

-

-

-

'_Don't you know? The time for your true power to come out is about to be revealed.' A voice said in her head._

"_What do you mean?"_

'_The chosen one has been training you on the use of your powers. He doesn't know the full extent but you will have to work with the Temple of Atlantis.'_

"_The Temple of Atlantis, you have to be kidding me?'_

"_Yes the chosen one has already told you this.'_

"_He may well have but you do realize that the Chosen One has a name right?" She thought of all the times he had grimaced when he called her that. Oh he didn't do it always physically, however it had been done mentally. He always tried to keep a tight control on what was going on around her and him. She also knew that for some reason he was scared._

'_I see you have chosen.'_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

'_You have chosen the one to take as your husband.'_

"_You should know that I can't take a husband. I have a people to lead once they are found again."_

-

-

-

-

Loanna was becoming worried about him. He had closed himself off for the last two days. The only time he had opened up was when he had been training her. However, then he would completely clear his mind because he wanted her to concentrate on what he had told her to do. Her power had grown but she wasn't sure how much or what was next. _Let me see if I can catch him unawares.'_ She had never tried to do this someone without looking them straight in the eye but she could at least try.

She kept up with them while they all walked and opened her mind. She reached out but she reached beyond Vanel. She saw naught but black voids with little white light that were almost imperceptibly impossible to see. All but one, unlike the rest of the group where no emotions lie, there was confusion here. The little white dot was a little bit bigger. There was question as if to wonder of this was right. She gasped as the blackness tried to completely over take her.

-

-

-

-

"What's this I see?" A sorcerer looked into the water pool that kept them connected with their workers.

Another watched with interest. "This girl who is she?"

"I think it's time to start finding out."

-

-

-

-

-Hitomi-

The table was cold but she knew that she wasn't g going to be seeing her husband before the ball. Her son was here, she knew it and she could feel him. There was a new power building up but that power was going to be beaten because of this. Meiden wanted power but he wasn't getting it from them. There were only two people that he could draw the power of Atlantis from now and they were her husband and her son. They were both here.

The table was cold and she felt tears drop down her eyes knowing what was coming and knowing that she would fight it in every way possible. _'Please Van, remain safe."_

-

-

-

Vanel smiled and headed back to the back of the room seeing if there was anything else of interest. There was a porthole created that was just about completely closed up. "Oh no, you'll lead me to where I need to go." He said to himself not sure where this was going to lead him. It was painful going through this porthole but it led straight into a special room. She had just been in here but when he was about to leave the room he found that he couldn't leave the room without being caught.

"Who are you? Why do you impersonate one of my people?" A woman had ripped Loanna robes off. Loanna remained silent. "You mock me by your silence." Princess Najeh was saying. "Ahhhhhhhh………" Najeh clutched her head as if some great pain was running through it. "Take her away from here."

Najeh stood up, "What was that?" She stumbled into the room.

"I know someone's here."

-

-

-

-

-Vanel-

Vanel tossed and turned. The scene had changed and there was fear all through the air. He was being beat to a bloody pulp while Loanna lay passed out tied to a chair. She was pale and he could not get to her no matter what he did. Whether she was really dead or not was left to be determined. What happened here? Where was he?

The room spiraled to reveal no edges whatsoever. It had a perfect diameter all around and there was no one in the room currently. That was until he looked up to see his Okaasan watching with tears streaming down her eyes. _'Okaasan, I don't know why but you can't see this.'_

The vision ended and Vanel had to sit for minute. Loanna lifted his head to give him some water. "I'm fine."

"You're so fine that you were flying on air." She muttered.

"Oh great, it appears when the time comes all will be revealed."

"When the time comes it won't matter." She whispered. (Chapter 16)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Escaflowne series. I only own the plot and the DVD's. I'll talk to you later. Arigato and ja ne!

**Chapter 27**

Analous took Celena's arm and had begun to lead her away from the area. He had heard about Dilandau many times. He was used now to scare children into submission when they didn't want to mind. His own mother had used that on him but when she had used that when they had been in front of Lord Van in his younger years Lord Van looked every bit the formidable menace that you could against an enemy. He could still remember the king's expression. The expression still sent shivers going down his spine.

Of course running through these caves was completely out of the question as it would draw unwanted attention to them. He would just have to hope that he remembered the way out and that Dilandau didn't make his appearance. He would have to do more than that. He had to pray.

"Analous you have to promise me one thing, if he makes an appearance you have to kill me." Celena whispered. She was having a harder time fighting it than she thought that she was going to have.

"You heard the king's orders. I can't do that."

"You don't understand! You have to because if I don't win this battle he will win and he will take up where he left off." Celena yanked his hand back.

"Only if I have to milady." He half promised her. It was against his nature to kill people but women were on the top of that list.

Celena sighed. That was the best that she was going to get and she knew it. Analous continued leading away, he hoped from Atlantis but he was no longer sure of the direction that he had come in. This place was a maze and he didn't know how he was going to get through.

Celena had almost stopped fighting him but not quite. When Analous turned around to see why there was a man in his arms with a scar on his left cheek and his left hand brushing the cheek. "He will pay for scarring my beautiful face." The look that the man gave him was colder than ice with a look that said he would do anything for a kill.

-Loanna-

Loanna was dragged off to the dungeons that she had previously walked through. It was strange all of this. Why was she putting faith in a man that irritated the living daylights out of her? The answer was simple. She trusted what her instincts and voices said.

Then the answer wasn't so simple either. She knew that as well. She knew that the voices that continued in her head were right. She had been love with him but she hadn't been willing to allow herself to admit it. How far was she willing to go to protect this one man?

_'It will take all you have to protect him.' _

_'You know you're almost as irritating as he is.'_

"Move." She knew that they weren't going to stop here though. They were going to take her to the torture chambers that she had seen in one of his suppressed visions she had found when she connected with him. _'You'd better be right Vanel Slanzar de Fanel; I have no desire to give you or my people away.' _

His voice kept echoing through her head. "The only thing that they will get out of you is your name."

"So you're the one that has my sorcerers so curious. You will be an excellent addition to my people. That is after we have some entertaining fun with you. Strap her down." He waved his hand to the metal table.

Loanna gulped in fear. This wasn't going to end well in the least. She gave a silent prayer to the gods hoping that they would hear it. A shock went through her system that would have knocked her unconscious if she hadn't been fighting it. "You feel that? That is what you will feel if my questions aren't answered. If I get tired of you not answering my questions then I will not hesitate to make you one of my mindless little puppets and then put you in pain because you don't know the answers to what I need to know. It will eventually kill you, slowly but it will."

Loanna said nothing to the man. "Who are you?"

Loanna said nothing to him as his hand pushed down on the lever. "Why are you here?" The questions continued, "What do you want? What kind of powers do you have? Why are you not among my people?" The shock treatments continued. Something else had been brought into the room. "Lord Meiden, the fountain mirror you requested."

Loanna gulped, she knew that this could not be good. "Now maybe I will get some answers. Loanna thought back to her training with Vanel. "You must clear you mind." It wasn't what he meant but in this situation she hoped that it worked.

Thirty minutes passed and they were still getting nothing. The voltage that he had been using on her had gone up and she could no longer hold her head up. The girl could no longer keep her head clear and she was about to completely pass out. "Milord, take a look." They saw a young woman leading people out of a village in the darkest hour of the night. There were about twenty of the youth that were supposed to fulfill their Destiny. He imagined the youth that they had gone to pick up a few days later.

"She leads them. Find where she was taken from and take her to a cell. When she wakes up we will start again." Meiden left the room more than a little upset that she had fought against him so hard. What was he supposed to do with a stubborn leader?

-Normal-

Meiden left the current chambers and went to see how his sorcerers were doing with the queen of Fanelia. The last time he had checked on them they were having little to no luck getting a grasp of her soul. What was it about these people that made them so strong? Were they becoming immune to the use of these strategies?

"How is she doing?"

"She's alive but Lord Meiden, she continues to fight us even though she has become weaker. We will have to try something else. What do you have in mind?" Meiden asked touching the soft face of the queen.

"We need to use a soul reversal technique that has never been tried. It's dangerous and we have never used it before."

"Will it kill her?"

"No, she will survive and do your bidding." The lead sorcerer responded.

"So if I ordered her to marry me and become my queen she would?"

"Yes, she would though something like that may trigger her memories and her soul to come back."

"Do it." Meiden had an evil glint in his eyes. "Lady Hitomi will be my wife and the power of Atlantis will be mine."

The sorcerers nodded their head in understanding. They had traded one power hungry man for another but they thought nothing of it. The only difference was that this man thought nothing of human life and what his workers thought.

-Vanel and Princess Jonarc-

Vanel smiled and headed back to the back of the room seeing if there was anything else of interest. There was a porthole created that was just about completely closed up. "Oh no, you'll lead me to where I need to go." He said to himself not sure where this was going to lead him. It was painful going through this porthole but it led straight into a special room. She had just been in here but when he was about to leave the room he found that he couldn't leave the room without being caught.

"Who are you? Why do you impersonate one of my people?" A woman had ripped Loanna robes off. Loanna remained silent. "You mock me by your silence." Princess Najeh was saying. "Ahhhhhhhh………" Najeh clutched her head as if some great pain was running through it. "Take her away from here."

Najeh stood up, "What was that?" She stumbled into the room.

"I know someone's here."

Vanel didn't make a sound for fear of her finding him. He tried to shrink even farther behind the shelf but that just didn't seem to be working. However, one of his headaches had started and that could only mean one thing.

_'Princess Najeh was looking at one of the stalls in the Fanelian market place when she felt something that was out of place but she couldn't see anything so she just went back to looking. _

_Looking over her shoulder again she headed to where her mother had been a few minutes ago. Chances were that it was nothing but she had probably learned to follow her instincts being a princess. If she hadn't then she probably wouldn't survive. Besides she wouldn't have anything to worry about. Her parents as well as the Fanelian king had guards all over the place. He even doubled up the guards when he knew that there was other royalty besides him and his family. _

_Something seemed to grab her from behind and then placed a hand over her mouth. No one was really paying any attention to her as they wandered the streets going about the day's business. They disappeared and she had passed out. When she awoke she found herself in an unfamiliar room. Only to find that she was going back to sleep but Vanel saw people in large capes and straight black leather like suits. Najeh was hooked up to a bunch of machines and while one wire turned blue another was turning a reddish black. It was like there was something being replaced. "She has already met the chosen one. This will be the only way to try to counteract what he could have possibly done." One of the men said to another man the looked familiar but he could not quite place. _

_"How did this happen. You assured me that they wouldn't even be able to get beyond the Mystic Moon."_

_"She has become stronger milord. The child that she bore is more powerful than either of the Atlantean parents. He is the last of the true born Atlanteans that hold the power of sight and flight." _

_"He doesn't know how to use those powers though."_

_"We hope that is the case milord because once you bring the Atlantis family completely together there is no stopping them from destroying your well laid plans."_

_'The human will is stronger than Lord Meiden has taken into account. Your family must complete this task to be complete Vanel.'_

_"Grandma?" Vanel looked the direction of the voice._

_'You must show yourself to her now while she can help you. Soon they will find her and redo what they have done and only the one that she loves can bring her out of this.' His great grandma appeared beside him. _

_'Trust your instincts, child, they will guide the way you should go.'_

Vanel took a deep breath and stepped out of his hiding place. Princess Najeh looked at him and everything that had happened flashed before her eyes.

"Najeh you have to wake up." He pat her cheek hoping that it would work.

Najeh looked at him with everything flashing before her. "Princess you have to tell me where they are keeping Loanna and my mother." Vanel demanded.

"Prince Vanel it's been a while." She had to think for a minute on the intricate halls through the area. "I don't have long." She quickly drew a map for him to follow. They'll find out that all my memories have resurfaced.

"I know. You've done all you can without getting killed just try to hang on long enough for me to get to Loanna. She's the closest. Don't worry someone is going to be at the ball that's supposed to save you. I wish you luck." He paused at the door, "Sorry hime about earlier."

That was all she heard before he went out the door. Najeh drew a blank on what he was apologizing for but she figured that she would ask him about it after all of this was over.

Vanel went through the halls until they were almost deserted. Hiding in the shadows he saw Loanna being dragged through them. She looked pale and as if they had depleted all of her energy.

_'Loanna, how are you holding up?"_

_'Van where are you?'_

_'I can see you."_

_'What did they do to you?'_

_I don't know. All I know is that they hooked me to a machine and sent a shock of energy through my body. I think that they know I am the rebel leader.'_

_'Don't worry. Neither of us knows exactly where your people are. They will not be able to get that information. Remember try to keep your head clear.' _Vanel ended the conversation as she was dragged through the door.

'Just hang on Loanna. I promise that I'll get you out of there.' He eyed the torches that were beginning to come on in the halls. He wouldn't be able to sneak in they way he wanted. He would just have to use the most classic way of getting around. "Well when in Rome…" He muttered under his breath. After he suited up he was praying that his mother was going to survive whatever they were putting her trough. _'Okaasan I'll get to you as soon as possible.'_

Vanel tried to wander out nonchalantly from the shadows. The guards were watching the back of the ones that had just marched past them. Throwing all of his frustrations into the punches that he had after the tapped them on the shoulder, he knocked them out cold.

The young man kicked in the door managing to pull out the two knives that he had hiding and killed the two sorcerers that were in the room with her. Loanna was trapped on a metal table with her head hanging down and she was barely breathing. She was even paler than she had been a few minutes ago. Playing with the controls was a bit tricky. None of them were labeled and he didn't want to give her another of the shocks that she was telling him about. Finally he found the switch that he needed to get her out of there. Loanna was about to fall but he had managed to catch her before she did. "You were right. All they got out of me was my name." The young rebel leader in his arms wouldn't have survived another attack like the onslaught that they had been doing to her.

Vanel turned to be greeted by a white haired man. "Well, what do we have here? If it isn't Prince Vanel Kanzaki Slanzar de Fanel, you know they told me that you looked just like your father with exception of your eyes. Somehow those match both your mother and fathers."

-Dryden and Millerna-

They hadn't wanted to but they had placed Wasuremono in front so that he could possibly help to lead them to this place.

He had remained quiet from the time he had spoken of the Mystic Moon coming into alignment with Gaea. Millerna only prayed that whatever god was out there had people's best interest in mind.

Dryden was still trying to remember if he had read this prophecy before. He had devoted as much time to the written word as he could when he wasn't helping to ruin the kingdom. That hadn't equaled too much time lately.

The road that they had taken led o u t of the forest and around on the edge of a rocky precipice. Rocks could be heard bouncing down the sides but you never heard them land. Millerna gulped. She had been on a lot of adventures but walking on a rocky cliff didn't top as the most exciting of them. She would have felt safer in a levi ship. They were all mentally tired when they reached a hill that would lead away for, the precipice that they walked.

The sight before them though was the most breathtaking sight to be seen in the known world. A beautiful city could be seen sparkling in the sunrise. There were tall buildings surrounded by a wall. The city looked vaguely familiar even from the far away distance. It was almost enough to forget that they had headed out after they had heard a distant piercing scream. "It can't be…. Can it? Millerna asked under her breath.

I think it is." Dryden held his wife close to him.

-Loanna/Vanel-

Loanna found herself tied to a chair while Vanel had been strapped down and was unable to move. They might have only been able to get a name out of her but what could they get out of him. Vanel had never said what they would get out of him. He assured that because neither of them knew the location of her people that they wouldn't get the information out of either of them. So what would they get?

The family of Atlantis these people would try to destroy or control. Once they were all in the same vicinity of each other Atlantis didn't stand a chance. The question for her was how she actually fit into all of this. Her inner voices had all but told that she would have to work with the temple of Atlantis. Loanna was betting that was Queen Hitomi. She didn't get why when Vanel had all the powers of the Atlanteans. The gift of sight and of flight but she knew that she knew he would serve his purpose.

"Ah, so you awoke hime. It seems that my people made a mistake ion not getting their hands on you all those years ago. You have brought the one thing that will insure that my plans don't destroy." Meiden looked at the woman with vacant eyes.

Loanna just glared at him and tried to look into them to see if she could get answers. The problem was though that the only thing that she saw was greed and lust, the desire for more power and that of another man's wife.

"I couldn't get any answers from you let me see if I can get answers from this one. He wouldn't want to see you hurt now would he. He goes out of his way to make sure that you don't get hurt."

At the words she shot a worried look to him. His eyes were glazed but she could still sense that he was conscious enough to see and hear her. _'You mustn't tell them anything. You mustn't give up, Vanel.'_

His head hung down after that. "Well shall we begin?" Meiden pushed one of the levers up. "When you don't answer my questions you will get a shock. If the question is repeated the girl will the shock until one of you dies or my questions are answered. In the process I will draw out the power that resides in your body after each and every shock to your system." Meiden gave an evil laugh that had Loanna shivering.

"Why would you want to rule the worlds?" She asked him silently.

"Why, hime, because this world owes me that."

The questions went on and Vanel had already received several shocks from not answering the man's questions. The last jolt it seemed caused him so much pain that he screamed and his wings tore out from his back flapping and trying to get away from the table. His mind had given up but his body hadn't. "It seems you have reached near the end of your endurance. Your family is a thorn in my side. Your mother has fought but now that she has had her soul reversed she shall become my wife and create a new power of Atlantis."

Vanel heard and processed what the man had said. He could see it all happening if he could not stop this fate but the results were terrifyingly dangerous. Vanel snapped out of the shocked state that he had been in and looked at Meiden. "You keep your hands off of my mother."

-Loanna-

Through the entire questioning she had been working on undoing the ropes to free herself. She knew that she wouldn't have a lot of time and that she couldn't take a lot more of these shocks that kept running through her system. Vanel however looked as if he had been given a far stronger dosage than she had to endure and was definitely looking worse for wear. Meiden was paying little to no attention to her as Vanel's wings tore from his back and he gave an agonizing scream. When Meiden had pulled the leer to shock her she had just placed the cold metal circles on his back. It shocked him just enough he let go of the controls.

"You little fool! How dare you do this to me!" He tried to tackle her but she side stepped him and sent him floating into the air.

"You will not be torturing people any longer. Your lust for power has made you something other than human." Loanna took to the controls trying to figure out what controls would return his ever increasing power drainage from him. "Just hold on I hope I have this right." She pulled the lever.

-Hitomi-

Hitomi was led to a room that she didn't see and instructed to rest before it was time for the ball. When the time came she would server her purpose. She walked into the darkness of the room as if she had been there before.

-

-

-

-

This chapter I have to say was really hard to work on. There was so much going on I had to do it in spells and hunt down previous scenes as reminders. Gomen for taking so long on it. I hope to finish this before school starts if not soon afterwards. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the cliffhangers that I left. Some of them a little better than others. I'll talk to you later. Arigato and ja ne!


	28. Chapter 28

Celena had almost stopped fighting him. When turned around to see why there was a man with a scar on his left cheek and his left hand brushing the cheek. "He will pay for scarring my beautiful face." The look that the man gave him was colder than ice with a look that said he would do anything for a kill.

-

-

-

-

"Prince Vanel it's been a while." She had to think for a minute on the intricate halls through the area. "I don't have long." She quickly drew a map for him to follow. They'll find out that all my memories have resurfaced.

-

-

-

-

The sight before them though was the most breathtaking sight to be seen in the known world. A beautiful city could be seen sparkling in the sunrise. There were tall buildings surrounded by a wall. The city looked vaguely familiar even from the far away distance. It was almost enough to forget that they had headed out after they had heard a distant piercing scream. "It can't be…. Can it? Millerna asked under her breath.

I think it is." Dryden held his wife close to him.

-

-

-

-

"You will not be torturing people any longer. Your lust for power has made you something other than human." Loanna took to the controls trying to figure out what controls would return his ever increasing power drainage from him. "Just hold on I hope I have this right." She pulled the lever.

-

-

-

-

Hitomi was led to a room that she didn't see and instructed to rest before it was time for the ball. When the time came she would server her purpose. She walked into the darkness of the room as if she had been there before.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have fun writing the story. Oh well I own the DVD set.**

**Chapter 28**

Having arrived at the legendary city of Atlantis they hadn't quite gotten over the breathtaking awe of actually being inside its palace. There was so much that was going on it was if the city had never been transported to another planet, or even been in the Mystic Valley. It was as if the city that had never truly been actually lived. Like that thought could actually made sense but that was the recurring thought between the group. This whole group knew of the legend of Atlantis.

Of course Dryden had holed himself up in the palace library not able to pass up the opportunity to study in one of the most prestigious libraries ever known of. The only other library that could have ever topped was the Library of Alexandria that was protected by some magical spells and only a select few could get in.

Millerna headed straight for the medical facilities to see what they were like. She didn't know why but she felt that she needed to familiarize herself with the area. There wasn't a sign of life in the area as of yet but there was something strange about this room that she couldn't quite place. It looked like any other hospital room that she had seen with the white walls that seemed to gleam in anticipation of use. They were barren of course with no sign of welcoming pictures or life. The room was filled with knew beds and equipment and of course you needed a key to get into the doctor's supplies drawers. That would have been a given even her little facility.

"Milady, this area is off limits." A voice said behind her.

Millerna looked around to see a young male that looked like he was white as a ghost. "Are you alright?" Millerna asked concerned about his coloring.

"I am fine." The man answered.

Millerna shook his head. Looking into his eyes it pained her to no end. It was the same look that Wasuremono would get when he was trying to remember something and he couldn't. Other than that there was nothing there, no emotion, no soul. How could anyone do this, to make a person soulless and think naught of it? It was just far too incredible to be believable. _'I promise I will do all I can to help these people.'_

-Hitomi-

Hitomi had servants buzzing all around trying to get her ready hours before the ball was to be given. They had to make Meiden's future queen a sight to behold. He hadn't been seen for hours but his instructions were implicit. They were to start at a certain time. He wanted to see her before then.

Hitomi's eyes seemed to stare into nothingness as they piddled with her hair and made her dress ready. Something was wrong though and she couldn't quite place it. She could feel a migraine of a headache while she tried to remember. Why was her mind a blank slate? She didn't recall feeling this experience before but it was as if she had lived before she had lived in this palace.

"Leave me." She ordered the women that were prepping her.

"But milady," the head servant protested.

"I said leave me." Hitomi gave a glare that scared the woman.

Once alone in the room she screamed as a barrage of memories returned to her. She wasn't supposed to be here alone. She was supposed to be with her family here. They were supposed to be stopped. The rebuilding was supposed to be stopped. There were still many gaps but she knew enough to know that something was coming and it was coming fast. The painful memories would keep coming and leave tears in her eyes but she had to get out of here and she knew that the 'maids' would refuse to allow her to leave and she didn't have long before they would come in and try to help her finish.

She looked around to find nothing suitable for sneaking out of rooms. She felt foolish for trying to pull something that she hadn't done since she was a child. Come to think of it there were only two dresses in the room leaving only one choice. She couldn't sneak away in one of those heavy ball gowns. She grabbed the red gown and didn't bother with any of the multiple under garments that she would have to wear with it.

The halls were dark but you could see a glow of white all around. "Didn't they believe in any other color than white? "You have come." A voice said behind her as a hand was placed on her mouth.

-Van-

Van had walked all through the cavern and had eventually found his way out of the dark musty caves but was lead to smooth walls as whiter than his palace. The walls were bare though as if somebody couldn't take the time or the care to fill them. The only thing that lit his way was the torches. It was strange. Somebody was either watching out for them or had it in for them. He hoped that it was the latter because he didn't know how much more that his family could take.

The young king bristled at the feel of wind that shouldn't be there. "Who's there?"

"Young lord, follow me, all will be as it should." Van turned to see someone with wings who began to lead them down another hall.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your queen will arrive shortly. She will change at this contact."

"Wait! Who are you?"

"I am Atlantis's guardian. I can not fight but I protect the halls and when they resurrected Atlantis I was brought back. I am merely a spirit with only so much that I can do. I will only be corporeal while Atlantis exists but it must not go on existing."

The image walked out the door. Van kept pacing the floor. He didn't really have time for this. He was supposed to be saving his wife. There was something about this character though. He was different almost touchable but almost not at the same time. He didn't stop pacing until after he heard the door open. The Guardian stood there with no one other than Hitomi. "Do what you must young lord but remember that you don't have much time." They were left alone.

Van stood there watching, looking, and not wanting to believe that this was his wife kneeling before him. "Hitomi," he went to touch her cheek to make sure that she was real this time. "Hitomi, please tell me that this is really you this time."

Her green eyes said it all. Her hands touched him fearfully that he wasn't real. Her memories that had been eluding her all returned all at once. What was this… this…?

There were tears coming out of her eyes. "I love you." It was all that she said before she almost collapsed in his arms.

Hitomi!" He called out pulling her into his arms even farther. They didn't move from that position. "You asked me to give you this." Van pulled her face closer to him looking over her carefully. "I love you." It was all that Van said before he pulled her into a hot passionate kiss that went on and on.

Hitomi couldn't remember a time that he had kissed her like this. Like it was all that he thought about was saving her. It had her ready to pull him into a deeper kiss that left little question of wanting. Neither of them noticed the door opening behind them.

The Guardian stood in the background watching in awe. Van's wings had come out in all their grace and beauty enfolded around the king and queen. Hitomi had her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her not letting him go. Their auras were matching, combining, powers mixing, and changing colors. The power that was emitting in the room was absolutely pure and around the couple you could see the people of their past smiling. Lord Folken de Lacour stood with his wings open as if he wanted to shield these two from what would come. Two women stood completing the circle around them their hands almost touching but power emitted from them. There were words that came out of all three spirits simultaneously. "They will stay together for the rest of their lives."

Hitomi screamed as she felt something shoot from back ripping the material. Van held on to her tighter as he felt the wings brushing against his arms. His hand caressed her back soothing her and trying to scratch where he knew that the new wings were going to itch. "It's okay love. Relax; sleep for we don't have long." He looked around but didn't see any of the spirits that had been circling them but he certainly felt at least a familiar presence.

The Guardian took the sleeping woman in with her wings that were trying to vanish slowly. "The gods have granted her with a gift." He handed Van a dress for her to change into. "She will be able to wear this dress without fear of it tearing when it is time for her to use them."

"She doesn't have time to learn how to fly."

"She will on instinct but she must only do so when it is the last option." The Guardian seemed to float back into the halls.

-Loanna-

"You will not be torturing people any longer. Your lust for power has made you something other than human." Loanna took to the controls trying to figure out what controls would return his ever increasing power drainage from him. "Just hold on I hope I have this right." She pulled the lever.

Vanel screams shook the entire room and possibly the entire mountain. The power that had been drained out of him was apparently returning albeit slowly but she had no idea how to make the transition smoother for him. Meiden laughed above her. "You really thought that his body would just accept the power that had been drawn out of him. That power will work with my machines and destroy him."

"That's what you think." She had managed to lower the metal table somehow while she was holding Meiden in the air.

"It seems that you can't do two things at once hime." Meiden egged her on. "All that power and you have yet to learn how to use it."

The young woman's appearance seemed to have changed before his eyes. She was slightly taller, with longer eyes and her eyes seemed almost opaque with the fire that lay there untamed. "You're wrong," she said in a different voice that was far more authoritative. She had changed so much so that he believed that she knew how to use that untouched power.

He found himself not only penned to the wall but unable to move by some unseen barrier. He had never known anyone to be able to get a barrier under control. "Who are you?"

"I am Queen Varie, guide to Loanna hime of Cesario, and mother of King Van Slanzar de Fanel. You Meiden shall pay for all you misdeeds."

Meiden shook in fear at the woman that stood before him. She ignored him though. He could see her almost physically change but not quite as she went to the young prince. The woman did nothing but place her hands on his chest and close her eyes. There were multi colors surrounding her as she began to help him calm down and his battered body heal enough accept the powers that were trying to reenter his body.

By the time that his powers were placed back in his glowing body she was now Loanna but she was dressed in royal robes that had once been the former queen's and she wore and a pendant on her forehead. Vanel had found his way out of the bounds that held him and looked up at the ceiling to find that Meiden was now penned to the ceiling.

His breath however caught when he saw Loanna. She was absolutely gorgeous in the gown that she had on but her eyes looked different. They were no longer swirling in uncertain power but it was more as if she was sure of herself and her powers. "What happened?" He whispered.

"No time, let's go." She pulled Meiden down roughly from the wall. "You will act as if all is normal."

"Yes, your majesty." He might have appeared like he was going to submissive but from the look in his eyes Vanel wasn't going to trust him. The man felt as if he had nothing to lose.

-Celena/Dilandau-

Dilandau threw Analous against the wall that he could easily have been knocked out. Dilandau gave an eerie smile. "So you thought that you could hang on to a great warlord, huh?"

Celena, you have to come back, you can't allow this man to take over your soul." Analous encouraged.

"Who is this Celena? Does she have any experience in anything that happens? She can't control destiny but I know of someone that sure can." Dilandau gave an evil laugh. "I will not be leaving you here though. You will be coming with me. It's been awhile since I have been able to torture someone unconditionally."

A scream vibrated through the hall that made the evil glint in Dilandau's eyes shine with mirth. "Aww… sweet torture. It makes my blood shiver with anticipation." Dilandau looked around to see if he could recognize the area. Seeing as he didn't recognize the area he decided that he would just walk around and see what they had.

He found a room that was lit up by torches tied Analous down with ropes over a pit that he had fired. The ropes were tied carefully and knotted in such a way that one wouldn't be able to get out unless the person that tied them released them. At the end of each rope there were lit.

Analous gulped in fear. This just couldn't be good in anyway. There was fire all around him and he now understood Lord Van's fear of fire. It didn't matter which direction that he went he wouldn't be able to escape it. Lord Dilandau seemed to be towering over him with a creepy look in his eyes that led to one believe it was pure pleasure.

A whip pierced his skin on his stomach as his body arched up in protest to the fire beneath him and the pain that shot through his entire body. "Why are you doing this?" He gasped out.

"Don't talk. You're strictly here for my pleasure. That wench has kept me locked up all that she's going to." Dilandau sent an unreal laugh out before that same hip lashed across his chest.

"Celena, you have to wake up!" Analous called out again. The pain that was shooting through was agonizing and he could barely hold back a scream. One glance at the candles told him that the ropes were half burnt through. The young man's train of thought was interrupted once again but this time he couldn't keep the agonizing scream from tearing through his lips.

"That's right scream for me. Scream loud and long." Dilandau raised his hand to whip him again ready for blood curdling scream to stream through the man before him.

"Stop!" Another voice rang through his head. You can't do this! You're going to kill him." Celena was trying to break through.

_'Shut up! You have denied me pleasure for the last time, wench. You are just a woman.'_

_'Dilandau you're so going to pay for all you have done.' Celena threatened._

'_A threat? Coming from you. You're nothing.' _Celena sent a piercing pain through his head as she tried to make her way out.

Analous was now holding his left arm up trying to keep it from being burned more than it already was. His right leg was the one to break. Trying to keep his legs from being burnt he swung it to if left side effectively putting his sprawled body in a weird position but he was hoping that he could use it to his advantage because he couldn't take anymore of this. He didn't have long either. Dilandau would come out this in just a minute. Lucky for him the next string to break was the one on the right leg and he was able to push off with his feet and get face down to try to pull his hand out of the last rope.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Dilandau's voice shimmered in irritation behind him.

"I'm… fighting… back." He gasped out from effort his hand coming free flinging him back into Dilandau. "You… get… out… of … her!" Analous fought as hard as he could be injured, bleeding and burnt.

"What are you going to do about it boy?" Dilandau took him by his throat. "You're getting on my nerves now." Dilandau merely threw him against the cave wall.

"That's enough Lord Landon!" Loanna had seen some of what had happened through the bars while she had been trying to get in. Vanel hadn't been a lot of help and Meiden didn't carry all of his keys with him.

"Who are you talking to? You've got the wrong person. I am Lord Dilandau of the Zaibach Empire."

"I am Queen Varie of Fanelia, and princess of Atlantis. You will listen and obey your superiors. She ordered him.

"Why should I? I've never listened to the Atlantean rules as it is."

"That wasn't the reason for your banishment." Loanna replied.

Dilandau scowled at the woman. No woman had ever ordered him around. He looked beyond her and begun running his fingers down his cheek. "I see the years have been kind to you Lord Van. You haven't aged one bit in twenty years." Dilandau attempted to walk toward them only to find a barrier had been placed around them. "I will get my revenge." Dilandau took out a knife and attacked her.

All the while that Dilandau was doing this Meiden was trying to make his getaway. He however found that the barrier didn't allow him to move. That was alright though because there was them one way to do this. "If you can keep them alive I'll let you torture them all you want."

"I don't need you permission old man." Dilandau replied before he heard something behind him.

"You will be tormenting no one." Analous's voice rang thought he room. "Milady," he bowed slightly to her as his injured body wouldn't allow him to bow very far.

Queen Varie/Loanna bowed to him as if he was an equal. Vanel who finally managed the ability to move went to help Analous. "You're injured as well." Analous tried to push away the help.

The two young men looked at Dilandau. "How do we take him?" Vanel asked in a pained whisper.

Queen Varie/Loanna glanced at Meiden, "You will carry him, we won't be returning down here." She ordered him.

Vanel watched her walk away from the caves while following on pained step at a time with Analous. "It seems that we haven't met yet. I'm Vanel Kanzaki."

"You deny your heritage and your father?" Analous whispered silently.

"No I just haven't gotten quite used to the idea that I'm a prince of a country." Vanel continued keeping his voice low.

"You know she is definitely something." Analous carefully lifted his foot over an errant rock.

_"I can't believe that I've kissed her and that my grandmother's voice was one of the main voices in her head.' _Vanel thought in passing. "She's definitely something." Vanel agreed.

"I'm Analous. You look like your father."

"So I've found out." Vanel agreed.

They left the caves into smooth white halls. Something caught his eyes; a sign that was in the strange mixed language of the Egyptian hieroglyphs and Greek letters. The sign that read, "Only one may use these in the time of need." They were boots that looked just like the armor that he had gathered throughout this strange journey.

"They were meant for you." Varie's voice said in front of him. Vanel picked them up. Vanel thought that he really didn't deserve them though. He had been ready to just give up wandering if all of this was worth the trouble that they had been going through. He knew and had known that they were supposed to destroy Atlantis. Loanna being revealed as his grandmother had given him the strength that he had needed to keep going but he needed to see Loanna and make sure that she was alright.

Meiden was ready to drop Dilandau at the sight of the Atlantean halls. He knew his way around and knew that he could save himself from this band of Atlanteans. He had no desire to be punished by any of the Atlanteans that were amongst them. Little did he know it wasn't the ones that were making him carry the Lord Dilandau. Someone appeared before them. "You must hurry. I will guard these two and when the time comes they will be kept safe."

Who are you?" Vanel asked in awe of the winged creature that stood before him. He looked more of an angel than his father ever had. He had accepted that he would never look like an angel but his mother always thought like he did when he spread his wings. That was the thought that mattered. He also knew that this family secret would be revealed before all of this was all over.

I am the guardian of Atlantis. When Atlantis was rebuilt I was resurrected with it. Now go there isn't much time. He took charged of Meiden and Dilandau.

"You must do something about Lord Landon." Varie requested.

"Milady you mustn't worry. He will be taken care of. She will be safe." The Guardian promised.

As they moved through the halls Vanel made a brave move and touched the queen on her shoulder. "Grandma can I see her?"

"Don't worry child. After this is over all will be well. Varie placed her hand on his face.

"I…"

"She knows." She will be fine with all of the training that you have been giving her and my help she will survive. You have chosen well." Varie turned away. "Let's join your parents."

Vanel looked at his grandmother and let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding. His parents were safe for the moment. Analous could be heard letting out a breath of relief. "Lady Hitomi is safe."

"You know my Okaasan?"

"Yes, Lord Van made me her personal guard until we were all separated." Analous looked around at them. They each had a purpose for being there but what was his?

"You must see Najeh." It was all Vanel said before they opened the door that would lead them to their fate.

-Van-

Van looked to the door, in which, the newest group of people joined them. Very much to his surprise his mother, with his son and protégé walked through the door. This whole scenario seemed almost normal to them.

Van looked at his son that he had spent so little time with. He was covered with the most beautiful dragon armor that Van had ever seen. He himself had only seen one or two of them but had never touched or worn one. It was said that the wearer was to be protected tenfold. What was going to happen today? That armor was also said to only work once.

Hitomi looked the direction that had caught her husband's attention. "Vanel…" she almost ran to him but was held back by Van. "Let me go to him."

"He's heading over here love. We don't want to draw undue attention to us yet." Although with what Vanel was wearing that was going to be next to impossible unless he planned to pose as a guard, from the looks of it though he wasn't.

Vanel saw his mother and it was all that he could to keep from running to her. "I'll be back." Varie followed at a short distance. Vanel reached for her cheek. "Okaasan something is different."

Hitomi smiled at him. "You have always been a bright young man." She hugged him. Everything was going to be alright.

"Mother," Van bowed to her, "it's good to see you again. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances." He said to her.

"My son, you have grown into a fine man but I don't belong in this time with you. I am only here to help guide Lady Loanna." Varie changed very briefly to that of Loanna.

Hitomi chuckled. "What's it like to kiss someone your Grandma resides in Vanel?"

Vanel glared and blushed at his mother. Just how closely had she been keeping an eye on him. Van just outright laughed at his sons face while Varie chuckled. "He didn't know that it was me that was the main guiding voice, though we have spoken. He sure made Lady Loanna forget about everything." Vanel turned several different shades of red though.

The laughter died down when they suddenly felt a power shift in the center of the room. The chandelier was shaped in the fate alteration machine. None of them knew why they hadn't seen it. Now they understood part of what was going on.

"It's time. We mustn't allow that machine to activate." The guards were starting come in to guide people to the table to eat. All of them cooperated with the exception of the little group of Atlanteans.

Swords were drawn and they were ready to fight them. Varie of course had never picked up a sword. Vanel looked through all of what was going on around them. He hadn't completely recovered all of his strength and was feeling this. Analous was feeling this as well. "Stop this at once!" A voice boomed. All heads turned toward the voice.

Millerna was in the crowd watching everything in shock. Her daughter had just come out and stopped this whole thing with one command. Yet with one glance she knew that her daughter was not entirely herself. Dryden by her side knew what was going through his wife's mind but all he could do was rub his hand on the back of her arms. There was sadly nothing that she could do to stop this.

Analous turned the direction that the voice had come from, "Najeh." Najeh took one good look at Vanel and felt a migraine coming on but one look at Analous almost made her pass out.

"Who are you?" Analous attempted to step toward her.,

"No one comes near her."

"Yes they do." Vanel stood in front of the guard. "Go to her." Vanel ordered him.

"I am Princess Jonarc." She stepped away. "Don't…" She whispered. The group stared in awe as Analous reached for her.

"Do you remember out late night rides to the cliff?" He asked her his voice low and seductive and only meant for her. His hands barely touching her cheeks.

Millerna watched with a slight smile on her face. Whoever knew that all of this would go and reveal the guy that her daughter had fallen for several months ago? Najeh wouldn't ever say who it was but Millerna had suspected and she believed that Najeh wouldn't mention it because she was afraid that Millerna wouldn't allow it.

"Do you remember…" Analous didn't finish the statement before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was what pushed the shocked guards to attack.

Vanel was ready and blocked the attack. "Get her and everybody else out of here. Vanel ordered.

Millerna heard the order and started to usher all of the people out. Whatever was going to happen wasn't good but she did know that Atlantis was going to be destroyed. She hoped that all would turn out well and better than it did the last time.

Meanwhile outside Loanna people had just come to the gates and were threatening to break down the door if they were not allowed in. They kept saying that they had an important message for their leader and had even given her name but they had still been denied access. That stopped when they saw a blond haired woman and brown haired man walk out leading several people out of the palace.

"If you want to survive you will get yourselves out of here and you will open the gate. Millerna told them. There is trouble inside."

Is our leader in trouble?" Millerna looked at them.

"Who is it?"

Her name is Loanna." One of them, apparently the head of the group answered.

"I don't know the name but you can look amongst this crowd after we get out of here and this city. Millerna was from with the group but they had no choice but to make sure that she was safe.

Back inside the battle went on and the guards that had been fighting were slowly starting to back off. The group was exhausted but then they heard a voice that they had been hoping would not be. "I can still see my heart's desire come to pass."

Hitomi turned and looked, "How can you know what you desire when you don't know what you truly want?" She echoed the sentiments of Allen's father almost exactly.

"Who wouldn't want to control the world?"

"Who in their right would desire that? All people truly want is to be happy and you are not. You have thought of naught but power from the time that you were a young man. If you do this you will not survive and your granddaughter will not know who you are."

"What do you know? You who have desired to be by the side of this accursed king. You who have had a child that is just as cursed as he is. They will bring doom to all that they touch. No I know what I desire. I desire a perfect world that will obey and listen to me. I desire the fear in people's eyes that reflects in their souls."

Van tensed at what he said and Vanel didn't understand completely what was implied. "This is what Dornkirk wanted. The perfect Utopia and yet they weren't happy. You who have taken people's will without a second thought. Is there nothing that would stop you? Dornkirk lost his life seeing his dream come to be. What are you willing to lose?" Van stood straight and tall.

Varie stood by their side silent as she heard the wisdom that had come from Van and Hitomi's lips. "They are right. You have been playing with people's lives but if you don't stop this will be your last stand." Varie stood in front of them.

"You are actually willing to give me a chance. A dead queen, yeah I've heard of you. You have no say in this because you inhabit the body of an otherwise powerless girl."

Vanel stepped in front of his grandmother. "You will not threaten her."

"It's the cursed prince standing up for his lover." Meiden sneered as the machine powered up. "Once this is started it can not be stopped."

Van felt the power from the machine trying to filter though him but he couldn't allow it. He fought to place a barrier around him but it was harder than he remembered. It maybe more of the fact that he hadn't used his powers in twenty years.

Hitomi felt the power drift through her and her one desire was to end all of this somehow. She felt pain shimmering through her body as the wings tore out of her back. The wind flying around her as the wings flapped.

Van and Vanel took their cues from her as their wings came out as well. "You all have to desire the same thing for this to work." Vanel looked at his grandmother and knew the wisdom of her words. He had been told as well as his mother that Atlantis could not exist on this plane. It would bring destruction and he didn't want that fate for either of the worlds that he had known.

"Meiden it's too late to stop them." The Guardian stepped out from behind him. "You shouldn't have rebuilt the forbidden city."

Meiden shook in fear as he saw the results of the three Atlanteans that had been at the heart of this whole thing. This couldn't be he had taken all of the precautions possible to keep this from happening. They weren't supposed to be united in the first place. Najeh should have never met the chosen one. "I will rule the world." His desires were being fought but he knew that they would be seen.

"No you will not." A voice said behind him. Celena put sword through the backside. She didn't look in the least bit controlled by Dilandau any longer. "I worked under one tyrant before, not by choice but I refuse to do it again."

Meiden gasped smiling sadly at him. "This can't be."

"It is." Celena had tears in her eyes when she thought about what she had just done. "You will harm me or anyone else no more." She said. Varie helped her down and told her to get out of there. Everyone was in danger that remained. The four that did remain had to. Celena sent her prayers up for their safety before she made her way out the doors.

The Fate Alteration Machine had begun to react to the desires of the family of Atlantis. It was starting to glow a bright bluish pink. The room all around them was starting to glow in the same colors. "You have done well royal family of Atlantis. Your job is done." The Guardian held his hands out to transport the group in a blue light.

Varie stood by his side. "Father, so it ends now."

"Yes, my child and our line shall live on." With that Atlantis went up in bits.

Hitomi could barely hold herself up in the air. Her untrained wings were not used to her body and gave out on her.

-

-

-

-

I think that this is the longest chapter that I have written yet. I have one more chapter I believe and I will try to finish it before school starts for me next Tuesday. I look forward to reading you reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just have a lot of fun writing them! **

**Chapter 29**

Hitomi stared out into the crowded streets. If she didn't know better she would say that they were setting up for a festival. They had tried to keep the wedding a secret but as on the Mystic Moon celebrities and royalty never were able to keep their secrets very long. There would always be someone there to find them and dig them up. The people had immediately begun to put together plans for a wedding and from what she could tell it was going to be the wedding of the century.

Millerna had made her way into Fanelia earlier that day with Dryden and Allen. Of course, Allen's crew was to be included in the king's bachelor party. That was protested a great deal by Van but they had insisted. According to them both of the soon to be married couple should have a bacholorette/bachelor party. Millerna was bringing Celena with her and a few of the friends that they had made on their journey when she was previously here.

Merle was keeping a very close eye on them. She wasn't going to allow them in the same room very long by themselves until they were married. She was acting as their personal chaperone everywhere they went so they couldn't get a moments peace. Van had taken care of that thought. Even cats had to sleep. He would wait until Merle was curled up quietly in some corner by Hitomi's room and appear on her balcony.

They would fly somewhere away from the palace but always be back in the morning no one the wiser that they had escaped and returned. Merle seemed to do a lot of complaining on how Hitomi was so tired sometimes however, she hadn't figured out that they were sneaking out like a couple of teenagers. They really weren't left a lot of choices. Who knew getting married would be this much trouble.

The council had given their consent after they had tested her out in the Arena. She was told that she had to fight a dragon. She had ended up leading it away from the arena area because she was afraid that the dragon would hurt her. What she hadn't realized was that she led the dragon straight to the forest where it had a next of unprotected eggs. She had found the eggs and managed to send it away before any real harm was done.

Hitomi looked at the dragon with respect before bowing to it. "Gomen, I didn't know that they had taken you away from your family. I will leave you alone."

_'Wait.'_ An unseen voice seemed to echo in her mind. Hitomi turned around trying to find the source of the voice.

_'My queen, you have earned the respect of the dragons for what you have done today. I wish you well in your endeavor to rule our humble little country.' _Hitomi then looked at the dragon that seemed to understand what was being said.

"Thank you," she whispered looking at awe at the dragon. The dragon had spoken to her. She couldn't believe it.

_'You will need this to prove that you have passed your test. Take care my queen.'_

Ever since then she had kept in contact with the dragons when she went on her walks through the forests. She had never really told anyone other than Van what had happened during that test but the council had been satisfied and had bowed dubbing her officially Lady Hitomi.

That had been weeks ago and it was all she could do to keep them from putting together a big ball. She had told them that since she was going to be marrying Lord Van they should wait until it was time for the wedding. The cost would less for the country and the royal family. She personally had wanted to see the country get some more public services set up. They still lacked libraries for the most part, schools were few and far between and the ones that did exist charged a high price to educate the children. She wanted to see Fanelia excel but she didn't want to see them as far advanced as the Mystic moon had become. That would take away the beauty and the innocence of the planet. Many people didn't have any money especially after the war was over and they had returned home. The current census though showed that Fanelia didn't have all of its people back yet. She wondered if this wedding was going bring them all back.

"You think too hard." A voice said above her. "Reor," Merle jumped from the roof to her room.

"Hey Merle," Hitomi greeted, Merle had grown into a beautiful cat woman. Her pink hair was slightly longer and tied behind her back. Her eyes were a deeper shade of green and her once tan fur was now a light sandy color. She liked to annoy the advisors so she had decided to wear pants that showed off all of her curves. It was always a laugh to see the advisors faces when she walked into the room. All they could do was scowl. They didn't want somebody who was so discordant to what they wanted to rule their country if something were to happen to their king.

"Millerna says that it's just about time for the bridal shower."

"You had to take to the roof to tell me that."

The cat shrugged her shoulder. "It's faster that way than to try to make your way through the crowded halls. Don't like crowds."

Hitomi smiled. Merle had good reason to not like crowds. She was really impulsive and didn't like to think before she did or said something. She was respectful and polite in such company but she would always try to get away from everyone as soon as possible. "No I suppose not." Hitomi turned away pulled out the dress she had chosen to wear and then tossed it aside. The chances were that Millerna was going to wear something that she considered much more comfortable and this wasn't exactly a protocol requirement. She pulled out the pants that had been made for her. Hitomi smiled. "Ready to make a sensation?" She asked the cat as she finished dressing and Merle laced up the back of her shirt.

The bridal shower went without a hitch that night and Hitomi had gone to her room exhausted with a bunch of gifts. Some of them it seemed were designed specifically for the wedding night and Millerna told her that she would be helping Hitomi get ready. Hitomi was going to assume that she was supposed to wear them underneath the wedding dress. Hitomi shook her head at their friends not really knowing what to think or to do. The wedding was in two days. Tomorrow would be her last day as an unmarried woman but her mother wasn't even here to see the wedding. She looked at the Mystic Moon longingly thinking of her mother giving her the facts of life talk, yet again. She thought that she would welcome the talk and the time with her mother. Her mother had told her that she wasn't to remain of earth for very long. She had told her this after she had returned from her last trip from the mystic Moon.

Van had come to her sometime in the night. He had to know that she had drank almost too much of that fine wine that they served. She woke to find him with his arms around her while she was snuggled as close as they could get. That was until Merle did one of her nightly checks and had almost started to use both of them as a scratching post. Hitomi had seen and shook her head to keep quiet. Van she could tell had been really tired to just lie beside. Merle's green eyes glared holes in her back. Hitomi knew that she would be right by the door making sure that they didn't do anything. Tomorrow would be another thing. Merle would probably stay on guard at the window.

The wedding was huge. The church was packed and they had yet to greet all of the people there. The signing book was huge and from what she could tell had been filled up at least halfway. She hadn't seen Van all day this day or most of the day before. As soon as he had waken up Merle had sent him out of the room.

The walk down the aisle would be a long procession. Hitomi was met by Van who was in the royal ceremonial robes of the king. He may not have had a dragon's head on top of him but his sash conveyed that of a dragon and his clan that he belonged to. Instead of his usual red shirt it was a stark black that had been the softest that Hitomi had touched in her life. His pants were the same color but the material was different. She had never seen him wear all black before and he took her breath away. She would have to see what she could to get him to wear something like this more often.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her." Hitomi blushed slightly remembering the fight that she had with Millerna about the style of the dress that she was going to wear. Millerna has wanted her to wear the Austurain style but she hadn't been able to even stand in all that finery and of course Millerna wouldn't accept the Mystic Moon style. They had eventually putting together a design that combined the two and didn't require all of the cumbersome skirts and slips that Millerna seemed to wear.

The music started telling them that it was time for them walk down the aisle. "Thank you. You look incredible." She looked at him briefly before turning to the now standing people.

The wedding had been completed, the ball was finished, and they were exhausted by the time they got to their room but they didn't let that stop them that night.

-Van/Vanel-

Van and Vanel were pacing the room quietly arguing with each other. You promised that she would be safe." Vanel accused facing his father and walking the other direction.

"She was until they came and kidnapped her. We were fighting a fire and trying to make sure that everyone was safe. Your Okaasan was trying to make sure that everyone else was safe as can be. It's who she is." Van stopped and glared at his son that was passing him in the pace that was continually going.

"She's my Okaasan." Vanel passed him. Worry had been etched over his entire face since they had returned.

"She's love of my life and my wife. How would you feel if that had been Lady Loanna?" Van asked his son as they simultaneously passed each other. That had done it.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! She has nothing to do with mother in that bed."

"No but you love her. Something happened to you two out there. Something strong and lasting and the way you look at her like it would kill you look elsewhere when Lady Loanna is in the same room. You know the king and queen of Cesario will want to take her when they come here."

"She won't allow them to. She's strong. The voices may not be that active in her head but she was strong without them. She remembers very little of her past. Why should she have to go and try to figure it out when I want to give her that?" Vanel's face was in pain at the thought of possibly losing Loanna.

Van smiled at his son and knew that his son was a goner. "We shall see what happens next won't we." The two started pacing the floor again in silence.

Neither man noticed Loanna walk in. Loanna's frustrated sigh didn't even stop them. "Will you two stop pacing? You've worn a steady trail in a MARBLE floor." She stressed the word marble. The stopped and looked at the floor. It was definitely the truth. Where they had been walking the floor was as dull as the midnight sky.

"The servants will have their work cut out for them." Van muttered.

Loanna stepped past the awe inspiring king and Vanel. She had been working on bringing lady Hitomi back slowly. They weren't going to be able to bring her back all at once. There was most assuredly too much exhaustion from everything that they had been through. Her soul had been taken from her; she had received wings, and had to destroy Atlantis. That was a lot for one woman. Millerna walked in because she knew that Hitomi would wake up with this round of treatment. "You two out." She ordered the husband and son. They didn't look like they really wanted to leave the room. They wanted to stay in their and make sure that she would wake up as Millerna had promised.

"Milords, you are wanted in the council room." A messenger showed up.

"That can wait." They both said at the same time.

"Milord," the messenger looked at Vanel, "it's about your test."

"I passed my test. I showed them my drag energist. Analous has shown them the drag energist that he earned." Vanel was about to say something else.

Celena walked up and bowed to them. "I'm going in."

"Why does the entire female population get to go in at her waking and yet we can't?" Vanel asked his father.

"Give them a minute they will allow is in because if they don't I'll be pounding down the door."

"Can I help?" Vanel grinned at his father.

-Hitomi-

Hitomi had started to wake from her dream to here in the distance quiet arguing between two people. They sounded familiar. She knew the voices but she couldn't quite place them.

"_She's love of my life and my wife? How would you feel if that had been Loanna?" Van asked his son as they simultaneously passed each other. That had done it._

_"Don't you dare bring her into this! She has nothing to do with mother in that bed."_

_"No but you love her. Something happened to you two out there. Something strong and lasting and the way you look at her like it would kill you look elsewhere when she is in the same room. You know the king and queen of Cesario will want to take her when they come here."_

_"She won't allow them to. She's strong. The voices may not be that active in her head but she was strong without them. She remembers very little of her past. Why should she have to go and try to figure it out when I want to give her that?" Vanel's face was in pain at the thought of possibly losing Loanna. _

_Van smiled at his son and knew that his son was a goner. "We shall see what happens next won't we." The two started pacing the floor again in silence._

_Neither man noticed Loanna walk in. Loanna's frustrated sigh didn't even stop them. "Will you two stop pacing? You've worn a steady trail in a MARBLE floor." She stressed the word marble. They stopped and looked at the floor. It was definitely the truth. Where they had been walking the floor was as dull as the midnight sky. _

Millerna took her vitals as Loanna expelled some energy into Hitomi. She knew that this was the last of the healing power that the queen would need. Her wings would give her some trouble but she would get the hang of flying soon enough.

"Lady Hitomi I know you're awake." Loanna put her hands down where the queen's heart was.

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes to the sunlit room. "How long have I been out?"

Millerna looked at her old friend. "You've been out for about three days. You passed out while you were in midair after you guys had been sent out of the castle. When did you get wings?" Millerna informed and wondered out loud.

-Flashback-

_The halls were dark but you could see a glow of white all around. "Didn't they believe in any other color than white? "You have come." A voice said behind her as a hand was placed on her mouth._

"_Do what you must young lord but remember that you don't have much time." They were left alone._

_Van stood there watching, looking, and not wanting to believe that this was his wife kneeling before him. "Hitomi," he went to touch her cheek to make sure that she was real this time. "Hitomi, please tell me that this is really you this time."_

_Her green eyes said it all. Her hands touched him fearfully that he wasn't real. Her memories that had been eluding her all returned all at once. What was this… this…? There were tears coming out of her eyes. "I love you." It was all that she said before she almost collapsed in his arms. _

_Hitomi!" He called out pulling her into his arms even farther. They didn't move from that position. "You asked me to give you this." Van pulled her face closer to him looking over her carefully. "I love you." It was all that Van said before he pulled her into a hot passionate kiss that went on and on. _

_Hitomi couldn't remember a time that he had kissed her like this. Like it was all that he thought about was saving her. It had her ready to pull him into a deeper kiss that left little question of wanting. Neither of them noticed the door opening behind them._

_The Guardian stood in the background watching in awe. Van's wings had come out in all their grace and beauty enfolded around the king and queen. Hitomi had her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her not letting him go. Their auras were matching, combining, powers mixing, and changing colors. The power that was emitting in the room was absolutely pure and around the couple you could see the people of their past smiling. Lord Folken de Lacour stood with his wings open as if he wanted to shield these two from what would come. Two women stood completing the circle around them their hands almost touching but power emitted from them. There were words that came out of all three spirits simultaneously. "They will stay together for the rest of their lives." _

_Hitomi screamed as she felt something shoot from back ripping the material. Van held on to her tighter as he felt the wings brushing against his arms. His hand caressed her back soothing her and trying to scratch where he knew that the new wings were going to itch. "It's okay love. Relax; sleep for we don't have long."_

-End flashback-

Loanna looked at her in awe. "That's absolutely amazing."

Hitomi looked at the young woman. "You yourself are an amazing woman. You harbored some of the most influential people in Fanelia and didn't even know it. I would have gone crazy if I had all of those voices in my head. I wish you and my son all the luck in the world."

"You mean that you're not going to be trying to leave."

Hitomi shook her head. "I have nothing left there. My home has always been right here with my husband."

Loanna smiled quietly and looked away. "If he chooses to return?" She asked the unfinished thought.

"That will be his choice." Hitomi told the woman.

"Open up this door. You have no right to keep me from my wife any longer." Van's voice could be heard over the loud pounding.

Hitomi smiled at the door that looked as if it would splinter at the pounding. Millerna remembering very well the last t time Hitomi and she had talked for a long period of time after her check up. She didn't need that look again. Once the door was opened Van walked straight in followed by his son and Millerna was struck again at how much they really looked like one another.

Hitomi found herself swept up into an uncontrollable hug. "I missed you love." He kissed his wife before he felt his son's glare on his back.

Vanel took his mother in another hug and didn't want to let her go. "Okaasan I thought I was going to lose you."

"I don't die that easily Vannie." She whispered his childish nickname in his ear. "I love you too."

Analous was about to walk in when Millerna stepped in the way. "There are too many people in here. You will have to wait."

Analous looked past Millerna seeing Hitomi locked in a tight embrace by Vanel. "Is she supposed to be up like that?"

"She'll be alright. He's not holding her as tight as it looks." Millerna reassured the young man.

Najeh appeared just then. Millerna gave a sigh of relief. She had hardly left her daughter's side since they had returned. Her hand touched Najeh's face. "I know Mama."

Millerna turned around and found that Hitomi had been almost snatched from her son's arms into Merle's. Merle was licking Hitomi all over to make sure that she was alright. Hitomi was giggling. "I'm glad that everyone missed me but can you please let me go." She was struggling to get away from Merle.

"That's enough. You're going to make her tired."

When you looked around the room you could see all of the couples were joining with their respective choices. Van with Hitomi, Millerna and Dryden, Analous and Najeh, Loanna and Vanel were all joined in a happy circle. Celena was in the center of the circle feeling at peace for the first time in nearly twenty five years.

"Van when's the wedding."

"The council set it up for two weeks from today."

"I dreamed of our first wedding while I was out. I hope Merle doesn't use us as a scratching post."

"I don't think that she will be the problem this time around. Vanel said just as Merle's little fur balls barreled into the room and tackled the king and queen of Fanelia.

-

-

-

-

I can't believe that I have finished this story after 2 ½ years. It breaks my heart but at the same time I'm relieved. I hope that all my old readers catch the last of this story as well as anyone else that catches the interest of this story. I tried to do the ending justice to the story but I'm not sure that anything can do that.


End file.
